Digimon: A New Adventure
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major. But I doubt anyone would count having digital monster as partners and best friends, a major life changers, but for me and certain others, our lives were never the same. It all started the day that we met at camp that summer…
1. Summer Camp

Digimon

A New Adventure

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or some other kind of life changer. However, I doubt that anyone would consider having digital monsters as partners and best friends as a major life changer, but for me and a few others, our lives were never the same after that summer at camp...

Chapter One:

Summer Camp

"I still don't know why I have to go with you guys." a girl with tan hair complained again as she packed her black and orange duffle bag for camp. She hated going to any camp and this year wouldn't be any different because there were new kids going that were totally stuck up. Something that she knew well since she had gone to school with them the last few months of the year.

"Oh come on Yuuki, don't be like that." said one of the other brunettes. "You never know; you just may meet someone you like there."

"Please Starla, just because you and Autumn met Kouji and Kouichi there doesn't me that I'll meet someone as well." Yuuki said rolling her eyes at her two sisters, both of whom looked exactly like her, but that was no surprise since they were identical triplets. Still even though they were triplets, they were far from being the same and were so different it wasn't funny. However that didn't matter to Kouji or Kouichi, who were twins themselves. "Anyway are the twins coming?"

"No, not this year." Autumn said so quickly that her sisters looked at her confused. She knew that she couldn't tell either of them the truth about where the two boys would really be so she figured that she would tell them something else. "No they both caught a cold and Kouichi told me that they couldn't come because of it." she clarified

"Oh." Yuuki sighed, but she didn't miss the look in her sister's eye when she asked if the boys were going to the camp. It was almost like Autumn panicked about something. "Well let's go be bored." she added after the other two were finished packing. What she didn't know was that things were going to be much more exciting than she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Kari Kamiya were busy packing their own things when they heard the phone ringing. After their mother picked it up and confirmed who it was, she called for Kari, while Tai continued to pack smiling. He had a feeling that he would call, but Tai wasn't worried about it. In fact he would rather his sister be with him than another boy.

"Hello?"

_"Hey __Kari__." _TK said on the other line.

"Hey TK." Kari said leaning against the wall. "What's up?"

_"Not much." _said TK _"You going to make it to camp this year?"_

"Yeah Tai and I are packing right now." said Kari. "I'll see you there."

_'I will be seeing you at the camp won't I?' _Kari asked over his phone when he didn't answer her.

"Yep." said TK smiling as he hung up the phone. Matt turned to his brother and shook his head, he was glad again that Tai wasn't the jealous and overprotective type.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari hung up the phone and walked back to her room to finish packing with a smile. She was humming with her back to him and Tai had a feeling as to why his sister was happy. Though he and Matt know that Kari and TK liked one another, they were both too shy to admit it to each other. He just wished they would get over it, but he knew that they wouldn't alone.

"Who was that Kari?" asked Tai as he closed his suitcase, acting like he didn't know.

"It was TK." Kari told him. "We'll be seeing him at the camp."

"Great you happy about that?"

"Yep. I hope we get to see Sora there as well." said Kari thinking about one of their friends, who was at her own house getting ready for camp. "Anyway I'm done packing are you?"

"Yeah." Tai said getting up from the bed. "We need to go or we'll miss the buses and the others."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Sora's house, Sora was just closing her bag when her mother called for her again.

"Are you just about done?"

"Yes mother." she said "Just finished."

"Alright then I'll take you to the station." her mother said coldly. "Just make sure you have someone bring you back from the camp."

"Okay." Sora said a little hurt at her mother's cold tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Starla walked through the station looking for Kari and Sora, her two best friends and she wondered if they got to come. She and Autumn know that Sora had a stormy relationship with her mother and that Kari had just got over a nasty cold the weekend before. So she wasn't exactly sure that her two friends would be able to come, when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Starla!"

"Huh?" Starla asked as she turned, then she smiled when she saw both Sora and Kari standing with Tai, Matt, and TK. "Hey Kari, Sora, you guys. How are you guys doing? Been a while huh?"

"Sure has." Matt said "I think the last time we were all together was two years ago at school."

"Yeah it has and I'm good, got over my cold so mom let me come to camp." Kari said before Starla could say anything.

"I'm glad you got to come too Kari." said Starla. "And yeah Matt you're right as well." then she turned to Sora who was quitter than usual. "What about you Sora?"

"Mom's not too happy about me coming to camp, but at least I'm here, so it'll be a good summer."

"Cool." said Starla. She glanced at Tai and noticed how he was watching her sister and she wondered... "Hey Sora, Kari can I talk to you two? Over here?" she asked leading them away from the others.

"Sure." they said together following Starla

"So what's up?" Kari asked

"Kari is Tai seeing anyone, or mentioned that he was interested?" asked Starla confusing the girls

"No Tai's not seeing anyone." said Kari confused "He hasn't mentioned it, but I think he may be interested in someone. Why do you ask?"

"Because take a look at the way he's looking at Yuuki when he thinks no one is looking." Starla said pointing it out to her two friends. They looked at where Tai was standing away from the other boys and saw that Starla was right. Sora then remembered how he had been acting the summer before when he had met Yuuki again for the first time in years.

"You know, I think I saw him looking at her like that last summer too." Sora said to the others

"Well I wasn't there last summer." Starla said "I met Kouji through Autumn and Kouichi, so I wouldn't know about that, but that doesn't explain why he's looking at her like that now. I mean he's known her for years since you guys grew up together."

"But it had been a while since we've seen Yuuki since she moved from Heighten View Terrace after your parents got divorced and your dad took her and Autumn with him." Kari reminded her. "So last summer was that first time Tai's seen her since you three moved in together."

"I wonder why she didn't say anything about meeting him." Starla said

"Maybe Yuuki was scared he didn't like her." Kari said smiling. She knew what it was like to have that kind of fear and she was having a hard time living with it herself. "I was wondering why my brother was always smiling last summer."

"Well Yuuki didn't say anything, but I did notice that there was a change in her attitude after she came back." said Starla "Why don't you work with Tai and I work with Yuuki?"

"Alright I should probably also tell you my brother about liking TK." said Kari, then she realized what she said.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll get Tai and Yuuki together this summer." said Sora, then she smiled. "You like TK, Kari?"

"Yeah I do." Kari said blushing. "I haven't told him yet though. I guess I'm scared that he'll reject me as well."

"Girl you must be blind." said Autumn walking up. "You didn't notice how he was always watching you last summer?"

"He was?" Kari asked shocked

"Yep." Autumn told her. "Anyway we need to get to the buses. They're loading up now."

"Alright." Starla said and the four ran to their buses where the others were waiting for them.

"What was that about?" Tai asked Kari.

"You'll find out when we get to camp." Kari said. "I should tell you something though."

"What is it?" Tai asked his sister confused.

"I like TK." Kari said looking down blushing.

"I know."

"What?!" Kari asked snapping her head back up. "Does everyone know?"

"Kari, you always blush when he's around and look for an excuse to get away from him, I know what that means." said Tai. "And as far as I know Matt is the only one besides me that knows."

"Do I really do that?" Kari asked

"Yes you do." Tai said looking at Yuuki again as she got on her bus then he focused on his sister. "You should tell him."

"Well what about you Tai?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai as they climbed on the bus.

"I saw how you were looking at Yuuki just now."

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Why the stutter?" Kari asked giggling "Don't try to deny it to me. I've been wondering why you were smiling so much last summer. You like her don't you big bro?" and Tai sighed as he placed his and Kari's bags above them, then he sat down in front of Matt and Sora thinking about when he met Yuuki again for the first time last summer.

"Yeah I guess there's no point denying it with you guys, just don't say anything.

"Okay I won't if you won't, but I will confess my feelings if you do. After all you're my brother."

"Don't worry Tai. I also promise not to tell her." Sora said

"Dude you should really tell her." Matt said remembering how he had gotten Sora and him together two summers ago. "But I won't say anything to anyone either."

"Thanks you guys." said Tai. "But I don't know Kari, I'll think about it, alright?"

"Alright." said Kari and Tai sat back thinking about how he and Yuuki had met when they were kids and how he had developed feelings for her. Then, he thought back to when he saw her again after she had moved back the summer before. It was then that he realized that he had more than just a silly childhood crush. But he was too afraid to say anything, because he didn't want to be rejected by his crush.

While Tai was thinking about his feelings toward Yuuki, Kari sat in her seat thinking about how she was going to tell TK that she actually liked him. But as she looked out the window, she saw purple clouds and a strange white cat. One that she felt that she had seen before. However as she looked back it was gone and she knew that whatever was going on it wasn't good.


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters from the show**

**Chapter Two**

**It Begins**

**As the bus pulled into the camp grounds Tai noticed the clouds that had gathered and he hoped that it wouldn't rain too badly. Kari had just gotten over her cold and had been looking forward to this summer. He didn't want it ruined by her getting sick again. But as he looked at the clouds he realized that there was something different about the clouds than regular storm clouds. At least they didn't look like any he had seen before.**

**"Hey Tai, you okay?" asked Matt, who had noticed Tai looking at the sky confused**

**"I'm not sure." Tai said turning to his friend. "Those storm clouds look strange."**

**"What storm clouds?" asked Matt looking out the window of his seat, but didn't see any clouds. "It's a clear sky."**

**"What?" Tai asked looking back out the window and saw that Matt was right. "I swear there were clouds there Matt."**

**"I believe you Tai." Matt said, but Tai could tell that he didn't really believe that Tai saw them. Tai just sighed as he turned back towards the front.**

**_'What's going on?'_**** he thought**

**"What's the matter Tai?" Kari asked noticing the look on his face. **

**"Huh? Oh it's nothing Kari." said Tai**

**"But you look so confused about something. If it's really nothing then okay, but you know that you can talk to me if you want." Kari said smiling. "After all I'm you're little sister and I'm always here for you."**

**"Yeah I know, but really it's nothing, I promise." said Tai smiling though it didn't seem true.**

**"Alright Tai." Kari said looking at his not quiet believing his smile, however she just decided to let it go. "Just try and enjoy yourself."**

**Tai** **smiled and was going to reply when the counselor for their group got up and told them to gather their belongings. Then he told them to line up so they could find out which cabin they were in. Tai turned to get his and Kari's bags when he saw a weird creature that looked like a dinosaur. "What the-?"**

**"What is it Tai?" asked Sora, turning toward him.**

**"I just saw a strange creature." he said looking out the window again, but it wasn't there and Kari was beginning to get worried.**

**"Tai are you sure you're okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I'm going to lie down once we get in the cabin." he said sitting back in his seat holding his head. "Kari why don't you see what cabin we're in?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Hey Kari we'll be in the same cabin since we all signed up at the same time." Matt said getting his and TK's bags down. "But do you mind checking for me and TK?"**

**"No I don't mind at all." Kari said "Hey Sora will you come with me?"**

**"Sure Kari." she said and the two left. Tai then looked back out the window just to see a still clear sky and dinosaur free landscape. Just then Tai noticed Sora and Kari walking back toward them. He also noticed that Sora was smiling about something and Tai had a pretty good idea as to why. "We're in the same cabin as last year."**

**"Great." said Tai instantly cheering up. _'That means Yuukiis with us again.'_**

* * *

**Meanwhile Yuuki sat in her seat on the second bus grumbling how she hated going to camp and how she hated people that were stuck up and other things that didn't really make sense. Autumn sighed and looked out the window again as she listened to her sister complaining. She knew it was going to be a long summer even without the digital surges that began when they left the city, or the random sightings of strange creatures. She was just glad that her sisters didn't seem to notice either of them. Autumn just hoped that everyone else was alright and got to the camp fine. Suddenly she saw Starla walk up to them and lean toward Yuuki. Nodding Starla looked at Yuuki and smiled.**

**"Yuuki do you remember Tai Kamiya?"**

**"Yeah why?" Yuuki asked instantly alert. She knew whenever either of her sisters bombed her like that, it wasn't good for her.**

**"I think he likes you." Starla said bluntly.**

**"Yeah right." Yuuki said hardly daring to believe it**

**"I've seen the way he looks at you." Starla said to her defiant sister. "And I know like him."**

**"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean." Yuuki said, but she knew that they were right about her liking him.**

**"Yes you do." Autumn added joining the conversation.**

**"Yuuki just tell him how you feel. You may be surprised." Starla said sitting back down and turning back to the front as they pulled in beside Tai's bus. It was then that Yuuki saw a strange creature, one that looked like a dragon and one that Yuuki felt like she knew.**

**"Oh boy here we go again." she muttered, but niether Autumn nor Starla seemed to hear her or see the dragon. So the three just walked into their cabin, the same one that they had before. It was then that Yuuki remembered that Taiwould be in the cabin as well. "Great this is going to be fun."**

* * *

**Autumn** **sighed as she walked into the cabin. After she saw Dorumon she knew that the time was drawing closer to when it would happen. However she just shook her head, walked to where Kari was and asked her to walk with her. She had to know if they had gotten Tai to confess and hopefully tell her sister that he liked her. Autumn knew that Yuuki wouldn't make the first move, so she hoped that they could get Tai to. "Anything?"**

**"Well he admitted to liking her, but he doesn't want to confess." Kari told her. "At least not right now."**

**"Good at least Tai's not acting weird." said Autumn**

**"Well he is, but I think it's about something else." Kari admitted. "He won't talk about whatever it is though."**

**"Yuuki's doing the same." Autumn said even though she knew what it was that causing both of them to act strangely, but she didn't want Kari to know what was going on if she could help it.**

**"Hmm." Kari said looking out the window and for a split second saw the same cat she saw on the way there. However once she blinked it was gone, so she thought nothing else of it.**

**"Anyway, we should set up out bunks." Autumn said trying to get her attention back. "You want to share like last time?"**

**"Sure." Kari said smiling, they then went to the same bunks that they had the year before and sat everything up, while Autumn just seemed like she was focused on something else, something that Kari noticed quickly but let it go. She knew that Autumn would tell her when the time was right.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Tai pulled Sora to the side and asked her if she would keep a secret from Matt and the others. He knew that whatever he saw wasn't his imagination and he knew that Sora wouldn't laugh at him. Confused by the request Sora agreed to keep the secret, then she asked what was going on.**

**"Will you really?" Tai asked wanting to be certain.**

**"Yes Tai, I can." said Sora "So what's going on?"**

**"When we were pulling in I saw an orange dinosaur looking creature and this isn't the first time I've seen him either. He was here last time too." Tai told her. "Have you noticed anything?"**

**"No I haven't, but that is strange. Hmm, I wonder if anyone has seen anything." Sora said when suddenly she heard her name on the wind, but when she looked around there wasn't anyone around them. "Well that was strange."**

**"What was?" asked Tai who hadn't heard anything.**

**"I heard my name on being called on the wind just now." Sora said**

**"That _is _weird, we're the ones over this way." Tai said as Matt walked over to them looking worried. "Sora…"**

**"Matt what's wrong?" Sora asked ignoring Tai after she noticed the look on Matt face.**

**"I was wondering if either of you heard a sound like a wolf calling out or something?" Matt asked with a troubled look.**

**"No but I heard my name on the wind a minute ago." Sora told him.**

**"And I saw something like a dinosaur on the way here." Tai also told Matt. "Maybe we should ask Kari and TK if they've noticed anything." **

**"Autumn and Yuuki as well." Matt agreed, however just at that moment Kari came running over with a worried look on her face along with TK.**

**"I heard someone call my name out begging for help just now, then for a split second I saw a white cat that I've seen before." Kari told them before they could ask. "It's the same one, I know it is."**

**"How do you know it's the same one?" Matt asked.**

**"Because it was standing on its hind legs alone!" Kari all but yelled.**

**"TK?" Matt asked knowing that his brother also had seen or hear something.**

**"I saw a weird creature that sort of looked like a big guinea pig, but with wings for ears and like Kari, I heard someone calling out to me for help." TK said as Yuuki ran over with Starla and Autumn.**

**"****Yuuki** **what's wrong?" ****Tai** **asked concerned**

**"Something weird is going on outside, look." ****Autumn** **said hanging back while the others went to the window. She hoped that she was wrong but she had a feeling as to what the purple clouds meant.**

**"What happened to the sky?!" both ****Sora** **and ****Kari** **shouted as they ran outside.**

**"****Matt****… those are the same clouds I saw earlier." ****Tai** **told him as they ran outside trying to catch up to the girls.**

"**Dude not a good time to gloat." Matt griped. "We need to get back inside."**

**However before they could, a huge green circle like thing appeared in the sky and shot out seven strange lights that landed in front of ****Tai** **and the others except for ****Autumn****, but she quickly brought her own device out, in order to make the others think she was hit as well. After the dust settled ****Tai** **looked around and saw that everyone was at least in one piece. Then he turned to the small crater in front of him and picked the strange device up.**

**"Is everyone alright?" he asked.**

**"We're alright." ****Matt** **said helping ****TK** **up. "****Sora****?"**

**"I'm alright." ****Kari** **said**

**"I'm fine." ****Sora** **said.**

**"****Yuuki****, ****Starla****, ****Autumn****?"**

**"We're fine ****Tai****." said ****Yuuki** **as ****Kari** **picked up the strange device in front of her and wondered why it felt so familiar. "What are these things?"**

**"They look like remote devices of some kind." ****Autumn** **said trying not to wince as she reminded herself of a friend of hers.**

**"What are they for?" ****Sora** **asked and ****Autumn** **wished that it would hurry up, because she knew that they wouldn't believe her if she tried to explain to them. "I mean why did we get them?"**

**"Great no instructions." ****Matt** **said sarcastically as a huge wave came toward them.**

**"Forget that you guys! RUN!" ****Tai** **shouted**

**"What is that?!" ****Kari** **asked as she turned to run away from the wave, however they were all lifted up instead of being swept away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Uh…Where am I?" ****Tai** **wondered as he came to a voice calling him. Just then he saw a little pink looking creature sitting on his chest. "W-Who are you?" he asked the strange creature, who seemed to know him, though ****Tai** **was sure they had never met before.**

**"My name is ****Koromon** **and I've been waiting a long time to meet you."**

**"What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me?" asked ****Tai****, but then he decided that it could wait when he saw that he was alone and that ****Kari** **wasn't anywhere near him. "Crap…****Kari****?! Where are you?!"**

**"Who are you looking for ****Tai****?" ****Koromon** **asked as he hopped to keep up with ****Tai****.**

**"My little sister." he said asked he called out again. "I know that she got caught with the rest of us. So she should be here."**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Sora** **and ****Kari** **were starting to come to when the latter heard ****Tai** **calling for her. She was just about to answer him when she saw a strange looking puppy, one that she felt she had seen before and a plant like creature sitting beside the puppy. Confused ****Kari** **looked at ****Sora** **and saw that she was just as confused as ****Kari** **was, so she just decided to go with it.**

**"Who are you?" ****Kari** **asked. **

**"I'm ****Salamon** **and I'm your partner digimon." said the puppy.**

**"And I'm your partner ****Sora****, my name is ****Yokomon****."**

**"Digimon?" ****Sora** **asked confused as they heard another voice call out from past the bushes.**

**"****Sora****?" **

**"****Matt** **is that you?" she called back.**

"**Yeah." he said coming through the bushes with TK. "Looks like we're all here."**

**"****Kari** **are you alright?" ****TK** **asked as he held a strange looking creature as well did Matt. ****Kari** **nodded then she realized that ****Tai** **wasn't with them.**

**"Wait where's ****Tai****?" she asked getting up. "I know I heard him calling for me.**

**"I'm alright ****Kari****." ****Tai** **said as he walked through the bushes with ****Yuuki** **and ****Starla****. "The only one missing is ****Autumn****."**

**"Knowing her, she's already exploring." said ****Yuuki** **shaking her head. ****Autumn** **loved to explore new places. "Does anyone know where we are?"**

**"I don't know, do you ****Sora****?" ****Kari** **asked**

**"I don't know either, ****Yokomon****?"**

**"You're in the Digital World." said ****Yokomon****.**

**"And what exactly is the Digital World?" asked ****Yuuki**

**"It's our home." ****Salamon** **said cheerily. Though it seemed that she didn't know anything it was good to have her partner back with her again.**

**"So why is it we're here?" ****Kari** **asked as ****Autumn** **jumped down from a tree, shocking everyone except for the Digimon, who were used to her doing crazy things.**

**"I can tell you." she said as she looked at the Digimon that everyone had and smiled. They were the same ones that she had met before when she had met ****Petimeramon** **when she came with the warriors two summers ago. "Hey guys, good to see you again."**

**"****AUTUMN****!" shouted ****Salamon** **and ****Yokomon****, surprising the other humans that they seemed to know ****Autumn****.**

**"****Autumn****? What are you talking about?" ****Yuuki** **asked trying to get them back on track. "How do you know about this place?" However, just then they were joined by another strange creature. One that looked like a wizard, but it was strange because ****Yuuki****, ****Kari** **and ****TK** **felt like they knew him.**

**"What's up ****Salamon****? ****Yokomon****?" ****Autumn** **asked not answering her sister.**

**"We found our partners." they both said with a smile.**

**"I see that." ****Autumn** **said smiling.**

**"****Autumn****?" ****Yuuki** **asked again annoyed.**

"**Yuuki****, I know this place because I've been here before." ****Autumn** **said smiling.**

**"What do you mean?" asked ****Tai** **confused**

**"Later ****Tai****." ****Autumn** **said "Right now we need to get out of the forest." then she paused as if she heard something that the others didn't. "****Salamon** **do you know if the others are at the flame terminal? You know the Warriors?" **

**"They are. I felt their presence just before you all got her." ****Salamon** **told her. "Do you want to take the lead? Or should I?"**

**"I will." ****Autumn** **said. "You need to stay with Kari, besides ****Wizardmon** **is the only one who's Digivolved and strong enough to face a fight. You guys aren't strong enough yet, and besides-" ****Autumn** **lowered her voice that only ****Salamon** **could hear her. "They don't remember anything."**

**"Alright."**

**"****Autumn** **I'm confused." ****Yuuki** **said as they listened to the exchange that ****Autumn** **and ****Salamon** **had.**

**"It's alright, come on you guys."**

**"Alright." ****Salamon** **said jumping on to the familiar spot on ****Kari's** **shoulder.**

**"I hope this isn't a bad thing." ****Tai** **said as he picked up ****Koromon****.**

**"Me neither." ****Matt** **agreed picking up ****Tsunomon****.**

**"Same here." ****Sora** **agreed as she picked up ****Yokomon****.**

**"I'm sure that if it were ****Autumn** **would know." ****Starla** **said as she placed ****Moonmon** **on her shoulder. "After all she seems to know more about this place than we do."**

* * *

**Meanwhile are the flame terminal two boys walked up to a girl with a purple cap on and three other boys, two who looked a lot alike. "What's going on you guys?" asked one of the boys that had walked up to the group on the platform.**

**"We're not sure ****JP****." said the boy wearing a red jacket and goggles. "But whatever it is, we're not enough to handle it and they called in four new ones as well as the four originals."**

**"Do we know-" started one of the two look a likes through a cough, however he couldn't finish the question.**

**"****Kouji** **you need to sit down." the other said annoyed with his brother.**

**"I'm fine ****Kouichi****." ****Kouji** **said after his coughing fit, but ****Kouichi** **looked at the former and sighed. "Anyway ****Takuya****, ****Zoe** **do we know where they are?"**

**"I think they're at the Forest Terminal." ****Zoe** **said looking up from her book.**

**"Did you see who they are?" ****Kouichi** **asked**

**"No but I sensed their Digimon partners in the forest." ****Zoe** **said closing her book and standing up. "I think we should get on a ****Trailmon** **and head over that way. I mean they won't really be able to defend themselves right now."**

**"Unless _she's_ with them." ****Kouichi** **said quietly, but ****Kouji** **and ****Takuya** **had both heard what he had said and the former sighed as they walked toward ****Angler****, who had agreed to take them to the Forest.**

**"Hey ****Kouichi** **is ****Kouji** **alright?" asked ****Takuya**

**"I think he hopes that ****Starla** **isn't there." ****Kouichi** **said quietly. "I mean I know she is one of them, but still I think he hopes that I'm wrong. Its either that, or the thing with his step mother and our father." ****Kouichi** **added as an after-thought. "You know about them moving."**

**"I hope he breaks out of this when we get there." ****Takuya** **said as ****Zoe** **walked over to the Light Warrior.**

**"Hey are you alright?" she asked**

**"Yeah I'm fine." he said boarding the train, but they could all tell that he wasn't.**

**"No you're not." ****Zoe** **said getting on the train after him. "But obviously you don't want to talk about it." she added, then she walked over to the opposite side of the train and sat down.**

**"It's not that ****Zoe****, I'm just not quiet over my cold yet. That's all." ****Kouji** **told her, however ****Zoe** **just ignored him as she knew that it was something entirely different that was bothering him. Of course they didn't really know about her being an empath either. None of them did, except for ****Takuya****.**

**"****Kouji** **we all know you better than that." ****JP** **said as he got on and walked to the other side of the car and sat down. "So what's up?" **

**However ****Kouji** **just sighed and looked out the window. He just wished his friends would drop the subject. He didn't want to talk about it and that was the reason he said he wasn't quiet over his cold, which he wasn't entirely. He knew that ****Takuya** **and ****Kouichi** **knew what was going on back in the human realm, but he didn't want ****JP****, ****Zoe** **or ****Tommy** **to worry about it. "Look its nothing really. Let's just get to the Forest Terminal and find out who the new guys are."**

**"Sounds good to me." ****Zoe** **said**

**"Alright you guys." ****Takuya** **said walking to ****Zoe** **and sitting down beside her. "We all set?"**

**"I am."**

**"Me too." ****Tommy** **piped in.**

**"Can I sleep on the way there?" ****JP** **asked causing them all to laugh, except for ****Kouji****, who just rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm good." ****Kouichi** **said. "I figure ****Autumn** **is there so…"**

**"Hmm." ****Kouji** **groaned as he heard his brother mention his girlfriend. ****Kouji** **hated the fact that ****Kouichi** **could always seem to sense others and therefore he would know if his own girlfriend was there. ****Kouichi** **sighed as he heard ****Kouji** **and he knew it was going to be a long do.**

**"****Autumn****? I wonder who else will be there then." ****Zoe** **said remembering the girl that came from the camp two summers ago. **

**"I'd say her sisters are more than likely there." ****Kouichi** **said remembering what ****Autumn** **told him once before in private. "I don't know who else will be though."**

**"Huh." ****Zoe** **said as ****Kouji** **got up.**

**"Anyway, we'll find out when we get there." he said and then walked to another car to be alone.**

**"Oh boy, ****Kouichi** **come on." ****Takuya** **said and the two followed the light warrior much to ****Zoe's** **chargin.**

**"I wish they would leave him alone." ****Zoe** **said after they closed the door to the car that they were all in.**

**"Why? ****Takuya** **and ****Kouichi** **seem to know what's going on more than we do." ****JP** **said "I mean come on, ****Tacky** **knows what he's doing."**

**"Yes, but they don't understand when ****Kouji** **wants to be left alone or doesn't want to talk."**

**"Well ****Kouichi** **_is_**** his brother…" ****Tommy** **chimmed in. "Maybe he can understand him in a way that we can't."**

**"Maybe." ****Zoe** **said "I guess we'll see."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kouichi** **walked into the car with ****Takuya** **and sighed when he saw that ****Kouji** **had taken to his sulking mode again. He hated whenever ****Kouji** **sulked, because he always became anti-social and it was pretty annoying. All because of their father and ****Kouji's** **stepmother trying to get him away from their friends because they didn't think they were good enough for ****Kouji****.**

**"****Kouji** **this is ridiculous." ****Kouichi** **told him walking up to him. "If you keep this up you're going to get hurt during a fight."**

**"I know, but I can't help it ****Kouichi****." said ****Kouji** **"I don't want to move again and lose my friends."**

**"Then don't." said ****Takuya** **suddenly. "You can live with me; my parents won't mind you staying with me since I have my own place now." **

**Kouji** **looked out the window and sighed, then he looked at his brother and best friend. "Thanks you guys."**

**"No problem." ****Takuya** **said "Now come on, we need to get to the others and to the Forest Terminal. Besides if ****Starla** **_is _****there, I'm sure she'll want to see the normal you and not the anti-social you."**

**"Ha, ha." ****Kouji** **aid as they walked back to the car with the others.**

**"I told you ****Zoe****." ****JP** **said **

**"So they got him back in here and out of his anti-social bubble." ****Zoe** **said with a huff, like she was mad that ****JP** **was right about something. "I bet there is still something bothering him, but I won't pry." she added and ****Kouji** **just laughed at his friends bickering.**

**"Well glad to see that somethings haven't changed over the last four years." he said "Thanks ****Zoe****."**

**"You're welcome." said ****Zoe****. She knew that it was for more than not prying into his business, but she wouldn't say anything else. If ****Kouji** **didn't want them to know then he wasn't going to tell them no matter what.**

**"Hey you guys it looks like we're almost there." ****Tommy** **said as he looked out the window. Just then there was a loud blast that shook the whole car and they all knew that it was time to get ready for a fight.**

**"Let's go this you guys." ****Takuya** **shouted as he transformed into ****Agunimon****. ****Zoe** **then followed suit and transformed into ****Kazemon** **as did ****JP** **and ****Tommy****, however ****Kouji** **and ****Kouichi** **both transformed into their best forms and the six of them went toward the terminal as a ****Wizardmon** **was thrown out.**

**"That's ****Autumn's** **Wizardmon****!" ****Kouichi** **shouted.**

**"I got him." ****Zoe** **said as she caught the Mage Digimon.**

**"****Wizardmon** **what happened?" asked ****Takuya**

**"****Autumn** **and the others were trying to get out of the Forest since the others weren't strong enough to fight yet, but we were attacked by an unknown Digimon." he said weakly. "I led them to ****Seraphimon's** **palace and ****Sorcermon** **is trying to protect them, but he won't last very long because their numbers keep adding."**

**"****Zoe** **will you stay here with ****Wizardmon** **while we handle this?" asked ****Takuya**

**"Of course." she said sliding into her beast form.**

**"****JP****, ****Tommy** **you guys stay here as well and cover ****Zoe****." said ****Takuya** **taking charge. "The three of us will head to the castle."**

**"Right." the two said as the other three took off.**

**'_I just hope we're not too late.'_ thought ****Kouichi****.**


	3. Rememberance

disclaimer: i do not own Digimon or the character in the show

**Chapter Three:**

**Remembrance**

**When the strike first came, ****Starla** **couldn't believe ****Autumn****, who had been there before, pushed ****Kari** **out of the way twisting her ankle in the process. Then after ****Wizardmon** **got thrown from the battle, ****Starla** **lost track of everything. That was until a large black wolf like Digimon came in front of them growling as he stood over ****Autumn****.**

**"Who are you?!" ****Kari** **asked it a little scared.**

**"****Jager Lowemon****!" ****Autumn** **said shocking ****Kari** **and ****Starla****, both of whom rushed to her side after she fell. "****Agunimon****! ****Kendo Garurumon****!"**

**"You know them?!" ****Sora** **asked shocked as well. It was obvious to them that ****Autumn** **had definitely been there well before them and knew more about the place than she led on.**

**"I do." ****Autumn** **said**

**"How?" ****Kari** **asked**

**"You alright ****Autumn****?" asked ****Agunimon** **asked ignoring ****Kari**

**"Later ****Kari****." ****Autumn** **said to her friend understanding why ****Takuya** **was trying to push ****Kari** **away. ****Kouichi** **was the same way with her, when she first came to the Digital World when they were there. At least until he learned the truth about her past.**

**"Ok…ay." ****Kari** **said a little ticked that she had been given the cold shoulder by a Digimon.**

**"I hurt my ankle just know, but other than that I'm fine." ****Autumn** **said looked at the others that had come with the three Warriors. "You sure have a lot of friends here."**

**"****Takuya** **you and ****Kouji** **go help ****Sorcermon** **and the others. I'll stay here with ****Autumn****." said the large black Digimon, confusing ****Kari** **as to why he called her cousin's name out.**

**"Alright ****Kouichi****." said ****Takuya** **and the two left.**

**"Okay I'm confused. I thought you guys were Digimon." ****Kari** **said "If that's so then why did you call my cousin's name out to that ****Agunimon** **guy?"**

**"Heh, were only Digimon in a small way." said ****Kouichi** **sliding back into his human form shocking ****Starla****, ****Kari** **and ****Sora****, then he looked at ****Autumn****. "I take it that you haven't told them about us yet?"**

**"I didn't get the chance. ****Shadow Leomon** **attacked us before we got out of the Forest and I could get them somewhere safe to explain." ****Autumn** **said then she remembered her own Digimon. "****Wizardmon****!" she said suddenly trying to stand, but couldn't put any weight on her ankle. "Ow."**

**"****Autumn****! We should really have someone look at your ankle." ****Kari** **said as she caught her friend.**

**"Calm down ****Autumn****." ****Kouji** **said as he walked back to his brother with ****Takuya****, shocking ****Kari**** again, and ****Leomon****, a friend of ****Agumon's** **that had joined them to help out. "****Zoe** **and the others are with him." then he turned to ****Leomon** **and nodded. "You go ahead to the gate. We'll meet you there."**

**"Alright." he said and he left.**

**"****Zoe** **can also look at her ankle when we get back to them." ****Takuya** **said "My name is ****Takuya** **Kanbara** **for those of you who don't know me. And you obviously know ****Kouji** **and ****Kouichi** **already." he said to the others, but they just looked at one another confused. However, they also knew that if Autumn trusted them, then they were friends.**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Zoe** **was trying to help ****Wizardmon****, but he was rejecting her as he tried to get back to ****Autumn** **and the others. **

**"****Wizardmon** **can you walk?" ****Zoe** **asked annoyed "Can you walk?"**

**"Yes I'm more worried about ****Autumn** **and the others." ****Wizardmon** **said groaning as he got up.**

**"Here I'll carry you on my back to her. It'll be faster if I fly anyway."**

**"Well it looks like the others are coming back." ****JP** **said as he landed beside the others. **

**"Oh so they are." ****Zoe** **said shocked as ****Kendo Garurumon** **came to a stop in front of ****Zoe****.**

**"****Autumn** **are you alright?" ****Wizardmon** **asked as they got closer and he saw her on ****Kouji's** **back with ****Kouichi** **holding ****Autumn** **up to stop her from falling.**

**"I'm f-" ****Autumn** **started**

**"****Zoe** **we need you to look at her ankle." ****Kouichi** **interrupted his girlfriend. He hated when she tried to be tough.**

**"Alright." ****Zoe** **said sliding back to her human form as ****Kouichi** **sat ****Autumn** **down.**

**"Guys seriously I'm fine." ****Autumn** **said as ****Zoe** **bent down to look at her ankle. However she didn't fool anyone since at the moment ****JP** **accidently hit her leg. "OW!" ****Zoe** **then looked at it more closely while trying not to hurt her more. After a couple of minutes, she stood back up.**

**"It's definitely twisted, possibly sprained. I don't think it's broken though."**

**"What happened exactly?" asked ****JP** **as they carried her back to ****Angler****.**

**"I'm not sure really." said ****Autumn** **"One minute we were fine and out of the forest when ****Shadow Leomon** **attacked us. I don't even know how they knew we were there."**

**"It's probably whoever came from the firewall." said ****Kouji** **confusing the others. "He probably told him."**

**"Firewall?" ****Sora** **asked confused.**

**"It's a long story." ****Kouichi** **told them, then he turned to the others. "Guys I'm going to take the to ****Gennai****. He's the only one that can answer the question that you know they have."**

**"Alright."**

**"Who's ****Gennai****?" ****Kari** **asked**

**"He's… a friend." ****Autumn** **said, but the others knew that something was up. Yuuki could tell that her sister was hiding something.**

**"Well then let's meet him." ****Sora** **said **

**"Yeah, do you guys think you'll be able to handle the call without me for a bit?" he asked**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright." ****Kouichi** **said evolving into his beast form. "****Zoe** **will you help ****Autumn****?"**

**"Of course." ****Zoe** **answered, evolving into ****Zephyrmon****.**

**"****Zoe** **we'll meet you guys at the Dark Gate, ****Kouichi** **you too, alright?" ****Takuya** **asked**

**"Alright." **

**"Yeah." ****Kouichi** **said. "Come on you guys." **

**Autumn** **sighed as ****Zoe** **carried her towards ****Ophanimon's** **castle, where ****Gennai** **lived. She hated to be weak and with her ankle the way it was well that was what she was. ****Zoe** **looked at her a moment after she heard ****Autumn** **sigh and sighed herself.**

**"Stop it ****Autumn****."**

**"I can't help it." said ****Autumn****. "I hate being weak."**

**"You're not weak, ****Autumn****. You got hurt protecting someone." ****Zoe** **told her annoyed. "You may not be able to walk right now, but that doesn't make you weak."**

**"Yeah I wish I felt the same." said ****Autumn****. "I mean I knew that ****Kari** **was the target somehow, but I don't know why she was or how I knew."**

**"****Autumn** **you are strong. Haven't you ever wondered why your parents named you ****Autumn****?" ****Zoe** **asked then she added as an afterthought. "I'm sure ****Gennai** **will answer your question, though."**

**"How would you know, ****Zoe****?" ****Autumn** **asked amused by how ****Zoe** **was always changing tact, like the wind, which was her element.**

**"Because he knows all and I've been here before as well, remember?" ****Zoe** **asked but then she realized what ****Autumn** **must have meant. "Or did you mean about your name?"**

**"My name ****Zoe****, I know all about ****Gennai****."**

**"I may have asked your parents about why they named you ****Autumn****. Also, though it's part of your personality and what type of person you are. You're strong like an oak and unforgiving like the autumn winds. You're also changing like the leaves and are a warm and gentle person, like sitting by the fire wrapped in a love one's arms."**

**"But I'm still concerned about the attack and how they knew we were there." ****Autumn** **said, hiding her smile. She loved the way ****Zoe** **was always there to cheer her up. "I mean when I saw the clouds back home I knew it was big, but I don't know how big it's going to get and I'm almost afraid to find out."**

**"Well, we were called back after four years, and then you all got pulled into this. So it's something pretty big." said ****Zoe**

**"I know but I wonder what would be big enough to bring you six back four years later."**

**"I don't know but it's going to get a lot harder from here on out."**

**"I know and it makes me nervous." said ****Autumn** **"Plus they won't understand." ****Autumn** **added lowly, but ****Zoe** **didn't know what to say because she knew that ****Autumn** **was holding back the information that her friends needed.**

**As they walked towards a white castle, ****Yuuki** **looked back to where ****Zoe** **and ****Autumn** **were in the air and she saw her sister's worried expression. Then she turned back to the others. She had a feeling that ****Autumn** **was definitely hiding something important to at least her, ****Kari** **and ****TK****, but she didn't know what it could be.**

**"Hey ****Kari** **did ****Autumn** **say anything to you about this last summer?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Because I think she knows more about this than she's letting on."**

**"It certainly seems that way." ****Kari** **said "She recognized the Digimon like she's seen them before and knows her way around like she's been here before. I wonder…"**

**"What that she _has_ been here before?"**

**"Well…yeah."**

**"It makes sense." ****Starla** **said joining their conversation. "It would explain why she was so eager to come back to the camp grounds this year. It was like there was a portal to this place and only she knew about it."**

**"Yeah."**

**"The question is why are we here?" ****Starla** **asked as they got to the beautiful castle.**

**"Welcome." said an old man standing in front of the doors. "I've been expecting you." he added then he turned to the Warriors. "****Kouichi****, ****Zoe** **it's wonderful to see you again, though you should be getting to the Dark Gate and back to the others."**

**"We know ****Gennai****." ****Kouichi** **said then he turned to ****Zoe****. "You head on back to the others and tell them to go on through, I'll teleport through the shadows."**

**"Alright. Someone come get ****Autumn****."**

**"I've got her." said ****Kari** **taking ****Autumn's** **weight off ****Zoe** **and shifting it onto herself.**

**"Alright then please follow me." said ****Gennai** **after ****Kari** **had gotten ****Autumn** **situated.**

**"****Zoe** **let the others know I'll be there soon." ****Kouichi** **called as she left.**

**"I will." ****Zoe** **said and she flew of while ****Kari** **helped ****Autumn** **and the rest followed ****Gennai** **into the castle.**

**"Alright maybe you can answer our questions." ****Tai** **finally said. "Like why were here."**

**"I don't know myself why the ancient one called you seven in and not the others that knew and had Digimon."**

**"What do you mean knew and had Digimon?" ****Yuuki** **asked**

**"Wait what do you mean others?" asked ****Kouichi** **shocked. "How many are out there that know about the Digital World and the Digimon?"**

**"No one knows for sure how many Digidestined there are, ****Kouichi****." ****Autumn** **said sitting down. "But I'd say anyone who has ever seen a Digimon qualifies. Like me for instance, I first saw one when I was four, but I didn't know then what it was.**

**"So all of us here…?" ****Kari** **asked slowly.**

**"Yes. You all have at least seen a Digimon." ****Autumn** **said, then she looked at ****Gennai****, who nodded. ****Autumn** **sighed then she looked at her friends. "Do you guys remember when we all lived at Highten View Terrace, about ten years ago?"**

**"Yeah I remember." said ****Sora**

**"What about it?" ****Kari** **asked**

**"That's what links the eight of us together. There was a fight between a fire Digimon and a flying one."**

**"I remember that, I was outside and ****Tai** **came out after me when it happened." ****Kari** **said.**

**"I remember that too." ****Matt** **said "It was right before ****TK** **and I were split up."**

**"I remember watching the fight from my window." ****Sora** **said as ****Kari** **suddenly remembered something else.**

**"You see? We were all there when it happened. That's why we were chosen as the Digidestined." ****Autumn** **said, then she turned to ****Kouichi** **and smiled. "I know you're worried, but you really need to head back to the others. They're going to need you more than ever in the Dark Continent."**

**"Alright, just be careful." ****Kouichi** **said as he melted into the shadows.**

**"Hey ****Kari** **what's wrong?" ****Tai** **asked as he noticed the sudden change of look on her face.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah, what do these things do?" she asked pulled the Digivice from her pocket.**

**"Those help your Digimon evolve into their next level. Like ****Wizardmon** **here, is the champion form of ****Petimeramon****." ****Gennai** **explained. "****Autumn** **will you please while I get the map?"**

**"Of course. Look you guys." she said as she pulled her own device out, except it no longer looked like the ones the rest of them had. "See my Digimon is ****Petimeramon****. That was the name of the first form I met when I met the rest of the Digimon here."**

**"So that's how you knew ****Salamon** **and ****Yokomon****." ****Yuuki** **said "You _have_ been here before."**

**"Yes." ****Autumn** **said, but ****Kari** **could tell that something was off about the way ****Autumn** **agreed with her sister. She wasn't sure what it was, she knew it was there, because ****Autumn** **looked away before she answered her sister.**

**"Okay. But then what did he mean by Digivolve?" ****Kari** **asked**

**"It's the process in how they get stronger." said ****Autumn** **"****WIzardmon** **is the champion form of my Digimon, though I don't know what yours will be except for ****Patamon****."**

**"What do you mean?" asked ****TK** **confused. "How do you know his?"**

**"I met his champion form the first time I came here." said ****Autumn****, but ****Kari** **could tell that she wasn't being truthful. ****Autumn** **was definitely hiding something.**

**"So what form did we meet?" asked ****Sora**

**"They were all in-training except for ****Salamon****, who for some reason had already evolved into the rookie stage. Now however, their all in the rookie stage." said ****Autumn****, then she saw how she was just confusing them even more. "Don't worry, you'll understand in time."**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Kouichi** **walked through the Continent of Darkness and went toward the Dark Terminal, where he knew that the others would be waiting for him and ****Zoe****. He didn't really want to leave ****Autumn** **alone while none of the others knew what was going on, but he also knew that ****Autumn** **was right. They needed to find out about the call. They also knew that ****Ophanimon** **and ****Seraphimon** **would be at ****Cherubimon's** **castle because of what happened in the forest. That and ****Sorcermon** **told them when they were at the Forest Terminal, that he had been waiting for them to tell them where ****Seraphimon** **would be. That was why they had gone to the Continent, ****Kouichi's** **Continent.**

**"Hey guys." he said walking up wondering where ****Zoe** **was, knowing that she should have been there before him, since she left much sooner than he did.**

**"Hey ****Autumn** **alright?" ****Kouji** **asked as his brother walked up.**

**"As well as can be." ****Kouichi** **said. "You know how she is." **

**"Hey you guys." ****Zoe** **said finally arriving.**

**"Anyway you guys ready?" ****Takuya** **asked as he stood in front of Buffalo.**

**"Yeah I'm ready." ****Zoe** **said staying in her beast form.**

**"Let's go." said ****Kouichi** **and ****Zoe** **watched as he got on the train. Though he acted like nothing was wrong as they got on, ****Zoe** **could tell that something was troubling him.**

**"You going to fly there?" he asked noticing for the first time that she didn't dedigivolve.**

**"Yeah I was planning to, why?"**

**"Just wondering." said ****Kouichi** **as he got on, but when he went to the very back ****Kouji** **started to worry about him. It wasn't often that ****Kouichi** **acted like that and when he did ****Kouji** **knew something was bothering his brother, but he didn't want to pry. It was ****Kouichi's** **business after all, not his.**

**"Alright then let's get going." ****Zoe** **said after everyone got on the train.**

**"****Kouichi** **are you alright?" ****Kouji** **asked walking back to his brother as they started moving.**

**"Yeah I'm just…never mind." he said, then he laid down on the bench with his back turned. ****Kouji** **took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk and looked at ****Takuya****. ****Takuya** **nodded slightly, then he sighed and walked to the door.**

**"Guys I'm going to fly with ****Z****." he said pulling out his d-tector and transforming into his own beast form, then he flew out the door and up to ****Zoe****, who had decided to stay close to the train in case she had gotten too tired and would need to return to her human form. Because of which she had heard the conversation that ****Kouji** **and ****Kouichi** **had had, but she didn't want to pry into it when she saw ****Takuya** **flying up to her.**

**"Hey ****Zoe****, do you know what ****Kouichi's** **problem is?" he asked as he joined her.**

**"I have a hunch." she said.**

**"What? I don't mean to pry, but ****Kouichi** **and ****Kouji** **are like brothers to me and well…"**

**"He's worried about ****Autumn** **and why she got hurt. I think he might be worried about what ****Autumn** **said about ****Kari** **being the target in that last fight." ****Zoe** **said shocking ****Takuya****. He had a feeling when he found out that ****Kari** **was there, that it wasn't good. However, now with what ****Zoe** **just told him, he knew it was bad.**

**"Why was my cousin the target?" he wondered. "I mean this is her first time here as far as I know right? So why her?" the two of them then flew in silence as ****Takuya** **continued to think about the information that ****Zoe** **had just given him. '_I don't get it. Sure when we got here we were more of a target than the others that _****_Ophanimon _****_called, but why Kari-?'_** **Takuya** **stopped in midair as he finally realized the meaning behind his dreams he had been having for weeks before they were called back. "Not him! No!"**

**"Who ****Takuya****?" asked**** Zoe** **confused.**

**"Not many know about this ****Zoe****, but my uncle and some of his friends came here when they were kids and fought with a Digimon named ****Azuramon****. I think it's him and if I'm right, he knows ****Kari** **and about her."**

**"Well that doesn't sound good." ****Zoe** **said.**

**"And the bad part is ****Kari** **has a special ability." ****Takuya** **said shocking ****Zoe****. "One I believe that he knows."**

**"What kind of special ability?"**

**"One that causes her to understand things that others don't. She can see into the hearts of people and I'd say Digimon as well. My guess is ****Azuramon**** knows this and wants to stop her." ****Takuya** **told her, what he didn't tell ****Zoe** **was that he knew exactly who ****Azuramon** **really was, and though he led her to believe her was just a Digimon, the truth was that he wasn't one at all and had a closer relationship with him and his cousins than anyone knew. '_I wonder if that's why…'_**

**"Geez, it's bad enough with me being so intuitive and an empath, now this too." ****Zoe** **said to ****Takuya** **snapping him back to their conversation. "Life just got so much more complicated. I promise we will protect ****Kari** **at all costs, ****Takuya****." she added, she knew that he was keeping something from her, but she wouldn't ask. She knew that when the time came her would tell her.**

**"I figure that's why ****Kouichi's** **worried, now that I know the problem." ****Takuya** **told her thankful she didn't pursue the issue with ****Kari****. "But right now we got a bigger problem."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I just hope that ****Tai** **can keep ****Kari** **out of trouble." ****Takuya** **said as they continued to fly on towards the Rose Morning Star.**

**"He's her brother, so wouldn't he want to?" ****Zoe** **asked confused**

**"It's not that he wouldn't want to, ****Kari's** **headstrong. When she says she's going to do something, there isn't much that stands in her way." said ****Takuya**

**"Well that's no good."**

**"No it's not, and that's what has me worried. ****Kouichi** **knows how ****Kari** **is well. He also knows that ****Autumn** **is her best friend and has been here before. On top of that he knows that ****Autumn** **wouldn't hesitiant to help her. That's what worries him." ****Takuya** **explained then he looked back to the train. "Listen don't say anything about this to ****JP** **or ****Tommy****. I'm sure ****Kouichi** **has either told or will tell ****Kouji** **when he gets the chance."**

**"****Takuya****, you know me, or at least you should." ****Zoe** **said "I stay out of things when I know that someone doesn't want to talk. ****JP** **and ****Tommy** **will find out when, if, they need to."**

**"Yeah I know." ****Takuya** **said smiling. "Thanks ****Zoe****."**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Starla** **was walking through the castle looking at all the books that lined the shelves and smiled. If it wasn't for them being in a weird world and being chased, she would have loved being there. It was like she was in heaven for book lovers, and she loved to read. It was her passion, like exploring was ****Autumn's** **and soccer was ****Yuuki's****. Just like it was ****Tai's****.**

**Starla** **just smiled when she realized that the two had more in common than they realized. She just wished that they would see it for themselves like the rest of them could see it. Just then ****Kari** **walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.**

**"Hey ****Starla****."**

**"Hey ****Kari****, what's up?" she asked turning around.**

**"I was just wondering what ****Autumn** **meant earlier about me being the target in that attack." **

**"I don't know ****Kari****." said ****Starla****, who had been wondering the same thing. "I mean it doesn't make sense, because this is our first time here, except for ****Autumn** **it seems, so no one would know about us." ****Starla** **shook her head. "You would have to ask ****Autumn****, but you know as well as I do, she won't tell you."**

**"Yeah but I won't give up on trying to find out." ****Kari** **said and ****Starla** **just smiled at ****Kari's** **attitude, then she turned back to the books. "You know I was thinking about what ****Autunm** **said about us being chosen because of what happened ten years ago."**

**"What have you come up with in your thoughts?" ****Kari** **asked smiling.**

**"****Kari** **I wasn't there during the battle." ****Starla** **said quietly. "I didn't even know you guys until ****Autumn** **and ****Yuuki** **came back to Odaiba to live with mom and ****Jay****. So why am I here?"**

**"I don't know. We'll have to ask ****Autumn****." ****Kari** **said "Or maybe ****Gennai** **knows. Where did he go anyway?"**

**"I don't know. He said something about getting a map and then he disappeared." said ****Starla****. "As for asked ****Autumn****, she's sleeping. Despite what everyone thinks ****Autumn** **took the full force of that blast when she knocked you out of the way. I know she played it off like it was nothing, but she's got to be exhausted."**

**"Let's let her sleep then." ****Kari** **said quickly.**

**"After what happened earlier, I agree." said ****Starla** **as ****Yuuki** **walked up to them. "What's up ****Yuuki****?"**

**"****Kari****, can I um… talk to you?" asked ****Yuuki**

**"Sure ****Yuuki****. What's on your mind?"**

**"Um can I talk to you alone?" ****Yuuki** **asked blushing slightly.**

**"****Starla** **do you mind?"**

**"Not at all. Actually I'm going to lie down myself." said ****Starla** **smiling. She had a feeling was on her sister's mind.**

**"Thank you ****Starla****. So what's up ****Yuuki****? Is it about my brother?" ****Kari** **asked suddenly.**

**"Actually yes." she said blushing more. "Is he…uh, seeing anyone?"**

**"No he isn't seeing anyone at all." ****Kari** **said smiling.**

**"Um do you…do you think he would like me?" she asked hesitantly**

**"Yeah I think he might." ****Kari** **said smiling and ****Yuuki** **smiled back, then she hugged ****Kari****.**

**"Thank you. And don't worry about earlier. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."**

**"You're welcome and maybe it is." ****Kari** **said slightly shocked that ****Yuuki** **seemed to know what was on ****Kari's** **mind.**

**"No it isn't." ****Autumn** **said walking over to them with ****Wizardmon's** **help.**

**"Maybe it is though." ****Kari** **said stubbornly**

**"It was mine." ****Autumn** **told them. "I shouldn't have let ****Gennai** **know I was here. It let _him_ know." she added hoping that it would register in her sister and ****Kari****. Since that was the way they always talked about their enemy in the past.**

**"Who is him?" ****Kari** **asked confused and ****Autumn** **sighed.**

**"Not here and not by name." said ****Autumn****. "Believe me you aren't ready."**

**"Why do you said I'm not ready? And I still say maybe it is my fault, because I have a special ability and maybe whoever _he_ is knows about it." ****Kari** **protested.**

**"****Kari** **don't." ****Autumn** **sighed. "It isn't you, it's me that he's after. He knows that if I'm here this time, it's for a reason. The last time I got here it was by accident when a portal opened right outside our house four years ago, which was how I met the Warriors."**

**"But what is it about this guy that has him attacking ****Kari****?" ****Yuuki** **asked knowing that ****Kari** **wanted to ask but ****Autumn** **wouldn't let her.**

**"He knows that ****Kari** **can destroy him." said ****Autumn** **seriously.**

**"I don't think that's what it is ****Autumn****." ****Kari** **said "I think he knows about my ability somehow."**

**"****Kari** **you _can_ destroy him, and he knows it. However not at the moment." ****Autumn** **said starting to get annoyed with ****Kari** **herself. She just wished that she could tell them the full truth instead of partly. She turned to ****Yuuki** **and sighed. "Look I need to talk to ****Gennai****, ****Yuuki** **will you look after the others?" she asked her, but before she could answer ****Kouichi** **came stumbling out of the darkness. "****KOUICHI****!"**

**"I'm trying to tell you; it has to do with my ability that really only I know about. Some of my family does too, but not everyone. That's what brought you back isn't ****Kouichi****?" asked ****Kari****. "How did you get hurt though?"**

**"We…were attacked…" he said then he passed out."**

**"Damn. ****Kari** **will you help me?" ****Yuuki** **asked.**

**"Of course." ****Kari** **said then she helped ****Yuuki** **carry ****Kouichi** **to one of the beds.**

**"****Wizardmon****, I'll be fine. Go find the others and help them." said ****Autumn** **as she made her way to her boyfriend and ****Wizardmon** **nodded then he left through the shadows himself. "****Kari** **will you get me some cool water and then tell Tai to get in here?"**

**"Alright, but you really have to listen to what I'm trying to tell you. Not with ****Tai** **around though." ****Kari** **said as she left to get ****Tai** **and the cool water. She returned a few minutes later with ****Tai** **and the water, then she went back to the hallway where the books were and started thinking.**

**"Alright, ****Yuuki** **go tell ****Sora****, ****Matt****, ****Starla** **and ****TK** **to come in here as well. We need to stay together." said ****Autumn** **who knew that ****Kari** **was annoyed with her, but she was annoyed as well, for more than what ****Kari** **knew. She knew that the marks on ****Kouichi** **weren't from any random Digimon. They were from _him_.**

**"Alright. You want ****Kari** **as well?" ****Yuuki** **asked a little annoyed at her sister as well.**

**"Yes." ****Autumn** **said then she turned to ****Tai****. "Help me turn him over." **

**"You got it." he said and the two set to work.**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Yuuki** **went back to where ****Kari** **was, after she had gotten the others to where ****Autumn** **was and sighed. "You know she's just trying to keep us safe. She also doesn't want to scare us."**

**"I know, but she needs to understand something. The ability I was trying to tell you both about is that I can see into people's hearts, Digimon too I think."**

**"****Kari** **I know how it is. You aren't the only one with abilities." ****Yuuki** **said shocking ****Kari****.**

**"I believe that, but some of my family knows about it and since I was targeted, then maybe whoever _he_ is, knows my family members that knows my secret." ****Kari** **said "What's your ability though?"**

**"I can hear things, plus a few other things. No one besides you knows though. That's why I was so hesitant to talk to ****Tai****." said ****Yuuki** **sadly.**

**"That makes sense." ****Kari** **said "Don't worry about ****Tai** **though. Just talk to him, if there's a chance."**

**"Yeah I guess. Come on she wants us all together." said ****Yuuki** **sighing again "I think she's going to tell us something."**

**"Another riddle? Or that we're not ready for something? No thanks I'd rather talk to ****Gennai** **or my cousin ****Takuya****. I hope he's okay."**

**"I'm sure he's fine. But I think that it's something else as to why ****Autumn** **wants us." said ****Yuuki** **as they walked back to the others.**

**"Fine I'll come and listen to whatever it is. I'm still not happy with her though." ****Kari** **said and ****Yuuki** **just sighed then looked at her.**

**"I don't blame you, but now you know why I didn't tell even my sister what I could do and I ask that you don't either."**

**"I won't and please don't tell Tai." ****Kari** **said "I'll tell him myself eventually."**

**"I know and I won't either." ****Yuuki** **said as they walked back into the room with the others. "****Autumn****?" ****Yuuki** **asked when she saw her standing at the window. Kari walked over to ****Sora** **as she waited for ****Autumn** **to answer.**

**"****Autumn** **sighed and turned to the others then she looked at ****Kari****. "Did you ever hear your parents talk about a guy named ****Azura****?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"Because he's not a person." said ****Kouji** **walking in the room holding ****Takuya** **up. "****Tai****?"**

**"Right." he said and took his cousin then laid him on the other bed in the room.**

**"****Takuya****! Is he alright ****Kouji****?" asked ****Kari** **startled. She had never seen him so beaten up before.**

**"He'll be fine." said ****Kouji** **sitting down beside ****Starla****. "It's my fault anyway. He took the blow that was meant for me." he added punching a hole in the wall.**

"**What about the others?" asked ****Autumn** **"****Kouichi** **passed out almost as soon as he got here." **

"**They're fine and on their way here with ****Wizardmon****, but it wasn't a random strike. He knows we're here." said ****Kouji****. "I got here sooner because of my speed." ****Kari** **then walked over to where he was and sat by Takuya, and put her head in her hands. ****Kouji** **looked at the boy who had been like a brother to him the last four years and sighed at his cousin, whom ****Kouji** **considered family, though they weren't. "I'm sorry ****Kari****."**

"**It's not your fault. ****Takuya** **would risk his life for anyone. Besides it's my fault. Please don't ask why, it just is. So who's this ****Azura** **then?" asked ****Kari****, before ****Autumn** **could start again on how it wasn't her fault.**

**"He's one of six overlords that has nearly everything under his control. "Only the three castles can stand against him and his partners." said ****Gennai** **walking in with three Digimon, two of which ****Kari** **and ****TK** **felt connected to.**

**"****Ophanimon****, ****Seraphimon****, ****Cherubimon****, these are the ones that came when the call was sent." said ****Tommy** **as they walked in.**

**"I see but there is one missing." said ****Ophanimon****.**

**"What do you mean, there's one missing?" asked ****Sora****.**

**"According to legend our world would fall to darkness and there would come nine warriors from another land." said ****Seraphimon****. "However there's only eight of you."**

**"So we need to somehow find out who the ninth chosen one is, right?" asked ****Kari** **looking at ****Seraphimon** **and ****Ophanimon****, while ****Yuuki** **realized the truth about ****Autumn** **and her, ****Kari****, and ****TK****.**

**"Yes however the ninth chosen one isn't here in the Digital World and we don't know who or where they are." said ****Ophanimon****.**

**"I think I may have an idea." said ****Kari****. "Hey ****Tai** **wasn't ****Taiyou** **supposed to come to camp this summer? You know to get out of Highten View Terrace for a while?"**

**"Yeah she was." ****Tai** **agreed. "But I think she broke her ankle or something and couldn't make it." **

**"That's right she called us the day before and mentioned that. I wonder if she could be the ninth one." ****Kari** **said "I mean it would make sense as she was there that day ten years ago."**

**"That it would." ****Tai** **agreed.**

"**If that is the case you must find the crests, in order for you to be able to go home." said ****Cherubimon****.**

"**What are the crests?" ****Tai** **asked confused.**

"**They're the keys for us to go home." said ****Autumn** **suddenly.**

"**Autumn** **will you please show them your crest of Kindness?" asked ****Ophanimon****.**

"**Of course." she said as she pulled out a strange necklace that confirmed what ****Yuuki** **had thought before. Inside it was a strange shape that none of the others had seen before, but ****Kari** **and ****TK** **both felt that they had. "This is the crest of Kindness." **

"**And there are others." said ****JP** **walking in with ****Zoe** **and ****Wizardmon****.**

"**You'll also know when you're close to a crest because your digivices will beep and glow." ****Zoe** **added.**

"**But what are they besides keys?" asked ****Tai** **"I mean there has to be more to it right?"**

"**Well yes, but it's easier to experience than explain." answered ****Zoe** **and ****Autumn** **sighed as they tried to explain everything to the other. This was exactly why she didn't tell them about everything up front. It would just add to the endless questions that they already had.**

"**Zoe** **was it him that attacked you guys?" she asked. **

"**Azura** **you mean? Yeah it was him." ****Zoe** **said. "****Autumn** **I know you want to protect them, but you're not helping them or yourself by keeping things secret." **

"**Thanks." she said sourly, then ****Autumn** **sighed. "Guys come on, I think it's time to find your crests and get home."**

"**Alright." ****Yuuki** **said not surprised that ****Zoe** **had called her out about hiding things, but she was also wondering why ****Autumn** **just didn't take her and the others aside and explain. She looked at ****Kari** **and nodded.**

"**Autumn** **can I talk to you? Alone?" ****Kari** **asked**

"**Sure." she said and she followed ****Kari** **to the books as the others walked out and got ready to leave. "What is it?"**

"**What I was trying to tell you earlier, was my ability is that I can see into people's hearts. I think Digimon's as well." said ****Kari** **"****Azura** **knew my parents and somehow he must've learned about my ability. Why else would I be a target?"**

"**I know about your ability, but that isn't the reason he wants to get rid of you." ****Autumn** **said looking past ****Kari** **and toward ****Ophanimon****.**

"**How do you know already?" ****Kari** **asked shocked**

"**Let's just say that I know someone who knows you very well." ****Autumn** **said as ****Ophanimon** **shook her head.**

"**Stop with the secrets! Please! I understand you want to protect me and the others, but all the secrets do is hurt me. I feel like you don't trust me anymore."**

"**It's not me this time." ****Autumn** **said "It's just time for you to know about her. Believe me."**

"**Then why do you mention things?" ****Kari** **asked walking away with a huff. ****Autumn** **sighed as she watched ****Kari** **walked away upset as ****Ophanimon** **walked over to her and placed her hand on ****Autumn's** **shoulder.**

"**You did the right thing ****Autumn****. It's not time for ****Kari** **to know about the link that you two have."**

"**I know that but I can't stand her being upset with me." ****Autumn** **asked walking away from her old friend and toward ****Sora****. "Can we talk?"**

"**Sure what's up?" she asked**

"**I need your help." ****Autumn** **said "But what I'm going to tell you has to stay between us. Alright?"**

"**Alright."**

"**Kari** **and ****TK** **have been here before and fought ****Azura** **with me and ****Yuuki****. But something happened during the battle and now they have abilities and don't remember anything about being here."**

"**I think there are things that feel familiar to them. ****TK** **and ****Kari** **especially. Did you see the looks on their faces when they saw ****Seraphimon** **and ****Ophanimon****?"**

"**I did and that's why I didn't want to say anything in front of them. You see those two were ****Kari** **and ****TK's** **old partners." said ****Autumn** **"The four of us were walking down the street to ****Tai's** **soccer game, when there was a bright light and we were pulled into the Digital World."**

"**So that's why you guys never showed up. I remember that ****Tai** **was so upset after the game." said ****Sora****. **

"**Yeah though we were only gone for the length of the game; which I thought was weird." ****Autumn** **said. "But when we got here, ****Kari** **saw that there was also another person here."**

"**Someone else was here?"**

"**Yeah his name was ****Ryo Akiyama****, and he took charge of us. We met ****Petimeramon** **and the other Digimon that you guys saw in the forest, but I had no idea that they were meant for you guys." ****Autumn** **said. "We had a lot of battles just the five of us, but we managed to defeat ****Quartz****, who was the cause of it all. However the battle released ****Azura****, who had been sealed away by the originals."**

"**Oh wow. And you don't think that by hiding the truth form them, you're really doing more harm than good? I know you care about them and want to protect them, but sometimes you can't hide things from the people you care about. That puts them in more danger. I think they might remember on their own but still…"**

"**It's not that I'm hiding it ****Sora****, I can't tell them. ****Azura** **made sure of that." ****Autumn** **said sadly. "Anyone else I can tell, but ****Kari****, ****TK****, and ****Yuuki** **I can't say anything too and don't think I haven't tried. I've watched for the eight years as we've grown up as they've developed the abilities they got from him being sealed, but every time I tried to tell them how they got them, I'm held back."**

"**Well I guess that makes sense, but I don't think ****Kari** **would be quite so upset if you told her that you couldn't tell her, instead of whatever it is you told her that made her so upset."**

"**I've tried to tell her what happened, but I can't even tell her that I'm blocked."**

"**Well that's annoying. I guess you'll just have to let them continue to remember on their own and try not to have the past come up anymore." said ****Sora****. "Or maybe have ****Ophanimon** **and ****Seraphimon** **talk to ****Kari** **and ****TK****."**

"**I agree." said ****Autumn** **turning to leave, then she turned back to ****Sora****. "Thanks ****Sora****."**

"**No problem." she said and ****Autumn** **ran to the two Angel Digimon.**

"**Ophanimon****, ****Seraphimon****, can I speak with you guys?"**

"**Of course ****Autumn****."**

"**What is it?" asked ****Seraphimon****.**

"**You need to tell ****Kari** **and ****TK** **everything." said ****Autumn** **"Otherwise they'll be in more danger."**

"**I believe she's right ****Ophanimon****." ****Seraphimon** **said.**

"**Very well." the angel said and she went to where ****Kari** **had walked off to. "May I speak with you?"**

"**Of course. Maybe you can explain why you seem so familiar to me."**

"**That is why I wanted to talk with you. Will you walk with me?"**

"**Alright." she said and the two walked down the row of books.**

"**Kari** **does anything here seem familiar to you?" asked ****Ophanimon**

"**Honestly everything seems familiar." ****Kari** **admitted. "Almost like I've been here before."**

"**That's because you _have_ been here before." said ****Ophanimon****, stopping in front of a book and pulled it out. "Have a look." **

"**Okay." ****Kari** **said then she took the book and started to look through it. As she did she started getting flashes of memories. She then passed out after remembering her time in the Digital World eight years ago.**

"**Kari****?" ****Tai** **asked starting to walk over to her.**

"**Tai** **not now." ****Autumn** **said stopping him.**

"**You see ****Kari****, you have been here before." said ****Ophanimon****, helping her up. ****Kari** **accepted her help then she walked over to the window with her back to ****Autumn****, who sighed and walked over to her.**

"**I know you're mad but-"**

"**Thank you for showing me the truth and I'm sorry I got upset with you before. You couldn't tell me could you?"**

"**No I couldn't." ****Autumn** **said sadly. "Anyone else I could but you ****Yuuki** **and ****TK** **I couldn't. That's why I had ****Ophanimon** **talk to you." ****Kari** **then hugged her friend**

"**It's okay I remember now and it's not your fault you couldn't tell me."**

"**Thank you ****Kari****." ****Autumn** **said hugging her back. "Listen you have to let ****Yuuki** **and ****TK****-"**

"**Don't bother." said ****TK** **walking over to them.**

"**TK****?" ****Kari** **asked**

"**Seraphimon** **told me everything." he said looking out of the window.**

"**Oh are you okay though?"**

"**Well I finally understand why I can sense things now." ****TK** **said.**

"**I didn't know you also had an ability." ****Kari** **said shocked.**

"**I hid it because I didn't want to look like a freak." ****TK** **told them "Not even ****Matt** **knows."**

"**I understand that. I can see into people's and Digimon's hearts. I haven't told many people though, now you know too ****Tai****." said ****Kari** **as he walked over to them.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" he asked ****Kari** **looked away.**

"**I wasn't sure what you would think."**

"**Oh ****Kari****." ****Tai** **sighed.**

"**Anyway ****Autumn** **we should go. If ****Azura** **has been released…" ****TK** **trailed off.**

"**Yeah let's go catch up with everyone." ****Kari** **said**

"**You're right." ****Autumn** **said, then she smiled. "Though ****Kari****, ****TK** **I think you may want these." she held out their own tags and crests.**

"**Thank you ****Autumn****." ****Kari** **said, as she put her crest of Light around her neck once more.**

"**Thanks." said ****TK** **taking his as well as ****Yuuki** **walked up to them.**

"**So you remember as well." she said as she held her Sincerity crest out, but threw daggers at her sister.**

"**Yuuki** **don't be mad at her, she couldn't tell us. Do you remember too?"**

"**Yeah I remembered when I saw ****Seraphimon** **and ****Ophanimon****." said ****Yuuki**

"**Okay, well ****Ophanimon** **showed me through a book and then I passed out remembering."**

"**Alright then we should get going." said ****Tai** **"****Kari** **don't say anything to the others."**

"**Oh? But why not? They're going to think it's strange that ****TK****, ****Yuuki** **and I suddenly know the place."**

"**Don't worry, ****Matt** **Starla** **and I will be fine." ****Tai** **said**

"**And ****Sora** **knows because I told her want happened eight years ago." said ****Autumn****.**

"**Okay."**

"**Alright then, let's go." said ****Autumn****. Then they joined the others and ****Matt** **could tell that there was something different about them, but he couldn't tell what. ****Starla** **noticed it as well but didn't say anything. ****Sora** **looked at ****Kari****, then at ****Autumn** **who nodded and smiled. "You guys ready?"**

"**I am." said ****Matt****.**

"**Same here." said ****Starla**

"**What about you ****Sora****?" asked ****Tai**

"**Yeah let's get going."**

"**Alright then. ****Zoe** **you send word when ****Kouichi** **wakes up alright?" ****Autumn** **asked. "****Takuya** **as well."**

"**Alright. Be careful everyone." said ****Zoe****.**

"**We will." said ****Autumn** **and she led the group out of the castle and over to the train station and to their new adventure. **


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters from the show**

**Chapter Four**

**Reunion**

**As they walked down the road ****Kari** **walked over to where ****Autumn** **was walking back away from the rest of the group. ****Kari** **knew that she was upset about something but didn't know what. ****Autumn** **sighed and said that she was fine, but was a little worried about ****Takuya** **and ****Kouichi** **and how ****Azura** **knew that there were there already. ****Kari** **sighed as well and smiled at her friend. **

"**Autumn** **it's not your fault any more than mine, ****Yuuki** **or ****TK's****. he probably sensed that we were here and knew that if we got our memories back then we would be able to stop him."**

"**I don't know ****Kari****, it just seems that he knows every more we're going to make." ****Autumn** **sighed. "I mean look at what happened as soon as we left ****Ophanimon's** **castle. We were attacked as soon as we left. We just got lucky that ****Agumon** **digivolved to his champion stage and we were able to get out of there, but barely."**

"**So? It still doesn't mean that it's your fault." ****Kari** **said stubbornly. "I know him as well as you do, if not better and you know it."**

"**Yeah I know." ****Autumn** **sighed in defeat. "Come on let's get out of this desert."**

"**Alright." said ****Kari****.**

"**Autumn****, ****Kari** **what do we do about ****Azura** **though?" ****Yuuki** **asked walking over to the other two that knew the truth about their enemy.**

"**Well first we need to focus on finding the crest and ninth child, right ****Autumn****?" ****Kari** **asked her best friend, but ****Autumn** **didn't answer, making ****Kari** **wonder what was wrong. **

"**But how?" ****Yuuki** **asked**

"**The same way as last time." ****Autumn** **said joining in on the conversation. "Right ****Kari****?"**

"**Right." ****Kari** **said, but at the same time she wondered why ****Autumn** **answered her sister and not her.**

"**Still the question is where do we begin to look?" ****Yuuki** **asked "I mean they always seemed to find us when we needed them before."**

"**And they will again." said ****Kari** **"Remember what ****Gennai** **told us before and this time? Our digivices will beep and begin to glow when we're near one."**

"**I know but I'm worried that there may be more than ****Azura** **in this." said ****Yuuki**

"**I hope you're wrong but I have a feeling you may be right." ****Kari** **agreed. "And I don't like it one bit." **

"**What do you guys mean?" ****Autumn** **asked confused, which wasn't like her.**

"**There may be more than one evil force at work here." ****Kari** **told her. **

"**Not good, have you heard anything ****Yuuki****?" ****Autumn** **asked**

"**No, but I have a feeling. A bad one." ****Yuuki** **told them. "Something familiar, like we've fought it before."**

"**You don't mean him do you?" ****Autumn** **asked starting to understand who they were talking about and was scared.**

"**I don't know." ****Yuuki** **said and ****Autumn** **just stared.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Matt** **looked over to where the three girls were standing and frowned. He could tell that something had changed between ****Autumn****, ****Kari****, ****Yuuki** **and ****TK** **back at the castle two weeks prior to them being in the desert, but he was still trying to figure out what it was. He also wondered why the four of them, who were at tooth and nails two weeks ago, were being so secretive about whatever it was they were talking about. ****Matt** **watched as his brother also walked over to where the girls were, and began talking to them about whatever it was that they were hiding. It was seriously beginning to tick him off.**

"**What is it that they're talking about that is so secretive that they can't tell us too?" he asked to no one in particular. "And how is it that ****TK** **and the other two suddenly knows what's going on like ****Autumn** **seems to know?"**

"**I've noticed that as well and have been wondering the same thing." ****Starla** **said as ****Tai** **and ****Sora** **looked at one another. ****Tai** **nodded then they both looked at ****Matt** **and ****Starla****.**

"**I wouldn't worry about it too much you guys." he said from behind them. "I mean if it was really important I'm sure they would tell us. Right ****Sora****?"**

"**Yeah they don't keep things that are really important a secret." said ****Sora** **trying to distract them.**

"**I don't know you guys." ****Matt** **said looking over at the four. "They've been acting different ever since we left the castle." **

"**Different how?" ****Sora** **asked a little worried. She never knew that ****Matt** **was so observant.**

"**I mean ****TK** **has been acting like ****Autumn** **has since we got here, like he knows something we don't."**

"**Yuuki** **is the same way." ****Starla** **said looking over at her sisters.**

"**Well I haven't noticed anything other than ****Autumn** **knowing things." ****Sora** **said nervously. "What about you ****Tai****? Have you noticed anything different about ****Kari****?"**

"**Nope." ****Tai** **said looking at his sister, but ****Matt** **could tell that something wasn't right. ****Tai** **had answered ****Sora** **a little too quickly, so he knew that there was something that him and ****Sora** **weren't telling them.**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****TK** **was still arguing with the others as he tried to get them to see the logic about telling the others everything that they knew, just as he had been since the three regained their memories two weeks previously. "I mean it may be best to tell them everything now instead of learning it like we did." he argued with ****Autumn** **"It not right that we know everything and they don't."**

"**I don't know ****TK****." ****Autumn**** said worried. "I still don't think we should tell ****Matt** **and ****Star** **everything."**

"**What about you ****Kari****?" ****TK** **asked knowing that if ****Kari** **agreed with him ****Autumn** **would too. "Do you think we should tell them?"**

"**Well ****Tai** **accidently found out and you only told ****Sora** **everything, because you need someone to talk to ****Autumn****." ****Kari** **reminded them. "So I don't know. I mean I _don't_ think it's fair to keep the two of them in the dark while the rest of us knows the truth. But we really need to focus on finding their crests, so they may not need to know everything right now." **

"**Kari****…" ****Autumn** **said slowly, then she sighed. She knew that if ****Kari** **thought that they should know then they probably should, but she also knew the importance of finding the crests as well. "Alright then I guess we had better tell them everything like ****TK** **said." **

"**Well alright, but I think we should really focus on finding the crests." ****Kari** **said taken back and shocked.**

"**It may actually be better that they know anyway." ****Yuuki** **said suddenly, then she looked at ****Kari****. "Didn't you find your crest right after we learned everything before?"**

"**Oh yeah I did." ****Kari** **said "That's a good point, ****Yuuki****. Alright let's tell them."**

"**Alright." ****Autumn** **said mentally smiling at the three of them. Though she was blocked from telling the others anything that happened before with the four of them, ****Kari** **and the others weren't so she knew that when they were ready to tell their friends and family about what happened when they first came, she had to let them come to it on their own. "I guess we'll tell them everything since you've convinced me."**

"**Yeah whatever ****Autumn****, like you didn't have this planned out already." ****Yuuki** **said rolling her eyes and ****Autumn** **mentally smacked herself. She had forgotten that ****Yuuki** **could hear thoughts and other various things, so her sister would have known what ****Autumn** **was thinking about, as ****TK** **motioned for ****Matt** **and the others to join them.**

"**What's up you guys?" asked ****Matt** **walking over to them.**

"**There's something we need to tell you." ****Autumn** **said as they joined them.**

"**Are you ready?" ****Kari** **asked a bit hesitant. "you may want to sit down."**

"**What do you mean?" ****Starla** **asked. "Do you mean why you four have been acting strange since we left ****Ophanimon's** **castle?"**

"**What do you mean strange?"**

"**You guys have been avoiding ****Matt** **and me since we left." said ****Starla****. "And I don't think it's because you guys…"**

"**Starla** **stop." ****Autumn** **said interrupting her sister, then she turned to ****Kari****. "****Kari** **I'll explain since I've been here more than that one time."**

"**Alright." ****Kari** **said then she walked over to her brother, while sighing and looked at ****Matt** **and ****Autumn's** **sister.**

"**It started about eight years ago." ****Autumn** **started.**

"**What do you mean eight years ago?" asked ****Matt** **confused.**

"**It was just after I moved in with ****Yuuki****. Me, her, ****Kari** **and ****TK** **were walking to ****Tai** **and ****Sora's** **soccer game when there was a portal that sucked the four of us in." ****Autumn** **explained or at least tried to.**

"**That explains why you guys weren't at the game." ****Tai** **said as he finally learnt the truth about what happened that day.**

"**I'm so sorry about that ****Tai****." ****Kari** **said knowing that he had always been upset that Kari never made it to the game like she promised she would be.**

"**It's cool." he said. "Anyway ****Autumn****?"**

"**Anyway, when we got here we noticed that there was someone else here and he took charge of us. That's when we learned of the overlords." said ****Autumn****. "****Azura** **is one of them, and ****Quartz****, the one who caused the four of us to come here, is another."**

"**Wait what do you mean?" asked ****Starla** **and ****Kari** **sighed.**

"**Wait who is ****Quartz****?" ****Sora** **asked lost.**

"**He's the one who caused us to get dragged here in the first place." said ****Yuuki** **"At least her was until…well…" she trailed off looking at ****Kari** **and ****TK****. It was then that ****Matt** **realized something had happened that affected the two of them more than the others.**

"**Until ****TK** **and I defeated him, but there was a backlash from defeating him." ****Kari** **said "We didn't remember about being here before and something else…" she trailed off looking at ****TK****, hoping he would explain. It still hurt her to think about how she had almost lost everything that day.**

"**What is it you guys?" ****Tai** **asked confused.**

"**We lost our digimon for a while." ****TK** **said looking away and ****Matt** **could tell that there was more to ****TK's** **explanation than he was telling them. "In fact when we met them in the forest, that was the first time we had seen them since ****Quartz** **and us fought."**

"**Wait I'm confused." ****Matt** **said looking at ****Gatomon** **and ****Patamon****.**

"**These two are a part of the original digimon that ****Kari** **and I had." ****TK** **told them.**

"**Yes, ****Salamon** **and ****Patamon** **are their rookie forms." ****Kari** **said "You see ****Gatomon** **is ****Salamon's** **champion form and the only one besides ****Wizardmon** **that can stay in the champion state."**

"**It was actually because of the two of them that we were able to get home." ****Autumn** **continued. "But how we got here now or why I have no idea."**

"**But what about the crests?" asked ****Tai****, who had managed to find his during the fight that caused ****Agumon** **to digivolve.**

"**They're the only way to help our Digimon get stronger." ****TK** **said surprising ****Matt** **and ****Starla****, who didn't really understand the importance of them.**

"**So what you're saying is that if we find them, then our digimon can digivolve to a higher level?" asked ****Matt**

"**Yes." said ****Autumn** **"Which is why we need to find them quickly."**

"**What do you mean?" ****Tai** **asked confused for the first time since they started explaining everything. "What's going on besides ****Azura****?"**

"**There may be another force at work here." ****Autumn** **said looking at both ****Kari** **and ****Yuuki****, who both nodded. "One we thought that I got rid of four years ago, when I first met ****Kouichi** **and the other warriors." she told them as she looked toward the way that they had come from and saw the said** **boy coming toward them with the other warriors in tow. "Hey ****Zoe****! ****Kouichi****! ****Takuya****!"**

"**Hey you guys." ****Takuya** **said chuckling at ****Autumn's** **burst.**

"**Hey guys, what's going on?" asked ****Zoe****.**

"**Hey ****Autumn****." said ****Kouichi****, who was being supported a bit by his brother.**

"**Nothing really." ****Autumn** **said answering ****Zoe** **and studying ****Kouichi****. "We were just filling the others in about ****Azura** **and the other overlords."**

"**Actually that's what we came to tell you guys about." said ****Kouji** **as he helped ****Kouichi** **sit down on a rock.**

"**So ****Kari****, ****TK** **and ****Yuuki** **got their memories back?" ****Zoe** **asked sidetracked. "Fantastic!"**

"**Zoe** **why don't you tell them what we discovered at ****Ophanimon's** **castle?" ****Kouichi** **asked bringing her back to the topic at hand.**

"**Oh, alright, well ****Azura** **isn't the only one that's back." ****Zoe** **said confirming what ****Kari** **and ****Yuuki** **had said earlier. "Still our top priority is finding the ninth child."**

"**Wait what do you mean he's not the only one that's back?" asked ****TK** **confused. "Who else is there that's back?"**

"**Please don't tell me that they're _all_ back." ****Yuuki** **begged.**

"**I'm sorry, but they _are all_ back." said ****Zoe****. "Two of the three isn't the biggest threat right now though, one however is."**

"**Which one?" asked ****Autumn** **"****Azura** **or ****Myotismon****?"**

"**Myotismon****." ****Zoe** **answered.**

"**Great. Is he still trying to get to the human realm?"**

"**If he gets there he'll find the ninth child before us and destroy him." ****TK** **said.**

"**Exactly right ****TK****! That's why we need to find the ninth child before he does!" ****Zoe** **exclaimed.**

"**Alright, ****Z** **can the six of you head home at anytime?" ****Autumn** **asked taking charge with such ease it surprised everyone except for ****Kari****, ****Yuuki****, ****TK** **and ****Kouichi****.**

"**Yeah why?" ****Zoe** **asked taken back.**

"**Because I need you to find someone for me." ****Autumn** **said. "His name is ****Ryo Akiyama****. He's the one that was here with us eight years ago. He knows the sighs of Digimon emerging in the human realm. If you can't find him look for a girl named ****Rika Nonaka** **or another boy by the name of ****Takato Matsuki****, alright?"**

"**Alright where would we find them?"**

"**Ryo** **lives in the Shinjuku section of town, and the other two live in Odaiba." said ****Autumn** **"Tell them what's going on and see if you can get ****Ryo** **back here."**

"**What if ****Myotismon** **sends Digimon there to look for the ninth child?" asked ****JP**

"**Rika** **and ****Takato** **can handle any emergence of any digimon in the human world, trust me." ****Autumn** **told him, ****Zoe** **then turned to the guys.**

"**So who wants to go for them?" she asked**

"**Kouichi** **and I will go." ****Kouji** **said "You guys had better stay here in case ****Lucemon** **shows his ugly face here. This way you'll have at least one mega to fight him."**

"**Kouji's** **right." said ****Kouichi****. "We'll be back as soon as we can."**

"**Just be careful ****Kouichi****." said ****Autumn****. "You too ****Kouji****."**

"**We will." said ****Kouji** **and the twins disappeared in the shadows.**

"**So what's your next destination?" asked ****Zoe****. "That is if your discussion here is done."**

"**The ****Koromon** **village." ****Yuuki** **said suddenly showing the wind warrior her digivice. "I picked up a signal there just a few seconds ago."**

"**Then let's get going." ****Kari** **said taking the lead while ****Autumn** **hung back. She hoped she was wrong but there was something else in the shadows that none of the others knew about and she was afraid that they weren't ready to face it.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**** Ryo Akiyama** **was walking down the street where ****Rika** **Nonaka** **lived, hoping that she would actually be home and would see him, when he saw her and ****Takato** **running down the street with the ****Minamoto** **twins. He knew from the way they were coming toward him that whatever was going on it wasn't good.**

'**_Oh boy' _he thought as they got closer. "****Rika****? ****Takato****? What's going on?"**

"**There's a problem ****Ryo****." said ****Takato**

"**And we really need help." ****Kouji** **added.**

"**What's happened?" ****Ryo** **asked fearing the worst.**

"**They're back." said ****Rika**

"**W-what?" ****Ryo** **asked shocked**

"**It's true." said ****Kouichi** **"We don't know for sure who of the Overlords are back, but we definitely know about ****Myotismon** **and ****Azura****."**

"**When did you guys find out?" asked ****Ryo**

"**Takato** **and I just found." ****Rika** **said out of breath.**

"**And we found out just a bit ago when ****Azura** **and ****Myotismon** **attacked us." said ****Kouji**

"**What about ****Autumn** **and the others?" ****Ryo** **asked remembering about the other four that originally fought the Overlords with him.**

"**They're already there, plus ****Tai Kamiya****, ****Matt Ishida****, ****Sora** **Takenouchi****, and ****Starla Toshiro****." said ****Takato** **shocking ****Ryo** **as to who was there. He had a feeling that ****Autumn** **would be there, but he didn't think that the others would. "****Autumn** **wants me and ****Rika** **to stay here to look for any Digimon that may come here. Apparently there's another child and ****Myotismon** **may come here looking for him."**

"**What about me?" ****Ryo** **asked worried. He didn't like that the Overlords were back one bit.**

"**You're going to the Digital World with ****Kouji** **and ****Kouichi****." said ****Rika****.**

"**Alright then." said ****Ryo** **"But you two be careful. And get the others if you have too."**

"**We will." said ****Rika** **"You be careful as well."**

"**Alright, ****Kouji****, ****Kouichi** **let's go." he said, then ****Ryo** **whistled and a dragon like Digimon appeared.**

"**You called?" it asked**

"**Cyberdramon****, we're heading back to the Digital World." ****Ryo** **told his Digimon. "The Overlords have returned."**

"**Alright then." said the Digimon and the four left.**

"**Rika** **come on, we had better get going too." said ****Takato****. "But I have to go to the hideout first and get ****Guilmon****. Why don't you take the left side of town since I'll already be on the right?"**

"**Alright, we'll meet you at my house." ****Rika** **said running off with ****Renamon****.**

"**Alright." ****Takato** **called**

* * *

**Meanwhile**** Ryo****, ****Kouichi****, and ****Kouji****, all of who had transformed the moment they reentered the Digital World, ran from the flame terminal and went toward the area where the others were located. On the way there ****Ryo** **asked again who was all in the Digital World and was shocked again to learn that ****Autumn** **and the other three had gained abilities after they sealed ****Azura** **away. Then again ****Ryo** **could say that he was really that surprised. Not after what ****Azura** **had shown when they fought him and not after his dreams began getting darker and darker over the last few years.**

"**So where are they now?" he asked as the three Digimon ran toward the same ****Koromon** **village that he had found the four in before. "I mean what's going on exactly?"**

"**Well first we have to get you too ****Autumn** **and the others." said ****Kouichi****. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. "Then they can explain everything."**

"**The real question is if ****Myotismon** **is back, then what's to say that _he's_ not as well?" asked ****Kouji** **confusing ****Ryo****.**

"**Who?" asked ****Ryo****. "Surely not ****Piedmon****?"**

"**He's not talking about him, although he's probably back as well." said ****Kouichi**

"**Yeah, but I meant ****Lucemon****." said ****Kouji** **"He was out main problem four years ago."**

"**Oh." said ****Ryo** **as they got closer to the village. It was then that he saw the others and couldn't help but smile. When ****Takato** **told him ****Kari** **and ****TK** **were there, he was wondering who their Digimon were since they had lost their ability to digivolve back to the rookie forms. But it looked like there was nothing to worry about after all. "Hey ****Kari****!" he called causing them to look up and see the three Digimon.**

"**Okay I know those two are ****Kouji** **and ****Kouichi's** **beast forms." said ****Matt** **confused. "But who's…" he trailed off as he saw ****TK****, ****Kari****, ****Yuuki****, and ****Autumn** **smile.**

"**RYO****!" ****Kari** **shouted.**

"**Hey girl." he said dedigivolving surprising the others when the digimon stood beside him after becoming used to the warriors, who didn't have a Digimon but had spirits of the warriors. "It's been a while huh?"**


	5. Unexpected Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters in the show

**Chapter Five**

**"How are you guys?" he asked dedigivolving surprising the four that wasn't used to it when the digimon stood beside him after becoming used to the warriors, who didn't have a Digimon but had spirits of the warriors.**

**"****RYO****!" ****Kari** **shouted and ****Ryo** **chuckled. Then he jumped down from beside ****Cyberdramon** **and walked over to them. He gave the girls a brotherly hug then gave ****TK** **a high five.**

**"I guess it _has_ been a while." he said still chuckling.**

**"I'll say." said ****TK** **"The last time we saw you and ****Cyberdramon****, you guys were fighting the D-Reaper with the other tamers."**

**"Yeah well the D-Reaper was a piece of cake compared to the Digimon that we faced afterward." ****Ryo** **said confusing the others. "It was actually the battle where ****Takato** **met ****Sapphire** **and ****Lopmon****."**

**"Huh?" ****Kari** **asked confused**

**"Never mind." ****Ryo** **said quickly "Anyway I hear that the Overlords have returned." **

**"Yeah and we also found out that there is a ninth child." ****Autumn** **said **

**"A ninth?" asked ****Ryo** **confused and shocked at the same time, then he remembered ****Takato** **saying something about that.**

**"Hey ****Kari****, is this the guy that you guys were talking about before?" ****Tai** **asked "The one that was here before you guys?"**

**"Yeah, this is ****Ryo****." said ****Kari**

**"So this is your brother huh?" ****Ryo** **asked looking at ****Tai****. "Well no wonder ****Kari** **always thought there was more to it."**

**"What?"**

**"Never mind." ****Ryo** **said again quickly. "How many crests have you guys found?"**

**"So far just my brothers." ****Kari** **said thankful ****Ryo** **dropped the subject with her brother. Only her and ****Takuya** **knew about the truth dealing with ****Azura****, and ****Tai** **didn't need to know at the moment. When she had time to talk to him she would. "We were heading to the ****Koromon** **village when you caught up with us cause that was where the next signal was coming from."**

**"I see that's why…" ****Ryo** **trailed off.**

**"Why what?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"Never mind." he said once more, but ****Kari**** could tell that there was something more about them that he wasn't telling them. ****TK** **caught ****Kari's**** eye and pointed to a secluded area where they could talk and not be over heard. She followed him to it, then she looked at him seriously.**

**"****Ryo's** **hiding something ****TK****."**

**"Yeah I sensed it as well." said ****TK** **"I wonder if ****Yuuki**** could tell us what it is."**

**"Maybe, I don't know though. Let's try to get her over here and ask her." ****Kari**** said, but as she turned to call her over there, ****Kari**** saw that ****Yuuki**** was already coming toward them.**

**"Don't bother." she said walking over to them. "I knew what you were going to say and as for ****Ryo** **I have no idea as to what he's hiding." she told them and ****Kari**** frowned at the news. She knew that there was something big behind ****Ryo's** **statement, she just didn't know what.**

**"I wonder why he's hiding anything." said ****Kari****. "It doesn't make sense."**

**"I don't understand either." said ****TK**** "He knows that we know he's hiding something."**

**"Well whatever it is we don't know." said ****Yuuki**** "But I have a feeling that he'll wait until it's just the five of us."**

**"Well alright." said ****Kari**** "Let's go then."**

**"Alright." said the other two and ****Matt**** watched as the three walked back over to them. He nodded to his brother as did ****Tai****. They could tell that the two knew ****Ryo**** was hiding something as well.**

**"****Kari**** is everything alright?" whispered ****Tai****.**

**"I don't know ****Tai****, but I'm sure I'll find out." ****Kari**** whispered back to her brother, who then smiled and nodded. Then he turned back to the others. **

**"Well I guess we should get going huh? We know that the crest isn't here."**

**"Hey I was just thinking, you said that there was a ninth child right?" ****Ryo**** asked suddenly.**

**"Yes why?" asked ****Kari****.**

**"You guys need to find him before the Overlords does and I think that since you guys are here then it would be best you guys ask ****Rika**** and the others to search until you guys get home."**

**"Oh well that makes sense." ****Kari**** agreed. "Also I think I may know who it is."**

**"Who?" asked ****Ryo**

**"Do you remember my friend ****Taiyou****?" she asked.**

**"Oh you mean-?" ****Ryo**** started but stopped at the look ****Kari**** was giving him. She looked at him then pointed to another direction. The two then walked over to it "What is it ****Kari****?"**

**"Yes ****Rika's**** sister, but I don't want everyone else to know that just yet." said ****Kari****. "They already have so many questions, this will just add more."**

**"I see you haven't told them yet." said ****Ryo**** catching the hidden meaning. **

**"They don't know entirely." said ****Kari**** "He's been mentioned though."**

**"I don't know that it's a good idea not to tell them, ****Kari****. They do have a right to know." ****Ryo**** told her. "They should know everything, otherwise it could lead to disaster. You do remember what happened when we faced his partner, don't you?"**

**"Yeah I will never forget what happened when we faced ****Azura****." ****Kari**** said a shadow covering her face. "Alright I'll tell them."**

**"Alright." ****Ryo**** said, but then he watched as ****Kari**** walked away at first, but then turned back. "****Kari****?"**

**"What were you talking about when you said 'So that's why…?"**

**Ryo**** just sighed. He should have known that ****Kari**** wouldn't have let it go. He turned from his friend and looked out toward the village that was across the lake. "I've been traveling back and forth from the worlds for the last four years and I discovered a link between the worlds. One that made me realize why you of all people were brought here. Its also how ****Azura**** and the other two got here and gained the powers equivalent to that of a Digimon's."**

**"Wait what do you mean?" asked ****Kari****, but ****Ryo**** shook his head.**

**"After I found out about the link, I tried to shut it down myself, but for some reason I couldn't. But after what ****Kouichi**** and ****Kouji**** told me about you and the other three I realized why."**

**"The abilities we gained?" she asked. **

**"Yes. Its because of those abilities that the link has remained open." said ****Ryo****. "I just didn't want to say anything in front of your brother and the other new ones. Still don't say anything to the others about this until we're alone. I'll tell the others when its just the five of us."**

**"Alright I won't." ****Kari**** said. "But how do we close the link? We got the abilities because ****Azura**** still lives and did something. How do we end it?"**

**"I have to check it out some more. Also I'm heading back to check out ****Taiyou****." said ****Ryo**** and he left.**

**"Where did ****Ryo**** go?" asked ****Matt**** as ****Kari**** rejoined them.**

**"To check on something." ****Kari**** said. "Hey ****Autumn****?"**

**"Yeah what?"**

**"We should really tell them about _him._"**

**"Alright." ****Autumn**** sighed and she motioned for the others to follow her. Once they got to the area, ****Kouji**** and the other warriors saw the house that they had built in order for them to have a place to stay when they came there. **

**"Wow talk about a home away from home." said ****Matt**** looking at the towering building.**

**"We built it four years ago." ****Kouji**** told them. "I wonder if they're here."**

**"Maybe." said ****Zoe**

**"Who?" ****Tai**** asked confused**

**"Just a moment." said ****Zoe**** then she shouted. "****Bokomon****, are you here?"**

**"Huh? ****Zoe**** is that you?" asked a little white Digimon.**

**"Sure is." she said.**

**"I thought so." he said "****Seraphimon**** said something about friends being here and I thought it must be you guys. So who's your friends here?"**

**"Oh come on ****Bokomon****, you really don't remember me?" asked ****Autumn**** smiling. "I was here with Kouichi and the others four years ago."**

**"And you don't remember me either? Really?" ****Kari**** asked "I was partnered with ****Ophanimon**** before I lost my memories."**

**"And I was ****Seraphimon's****." said ****TK**

**"****Kari****, ****TK**** I didn't see you guys and ****Autumn**** its great to see you again." said ****Bokomon****.**

**"Good to see you too." ****Kari**** said "****Bokomon**** we need your help explaining something to the new Digidestined."**

**"Alright then come in and sit down." ****Bokomon**** said noticing the serious tone ****Kari**** had.**

**"So what is it?" asked ****Bokomon**** after everyone had sat down.**

**"****Myotismon****." said ****Kari**

**"I see. So it's true what ****Swanmon**** told me." ****Bokomon**** said shaking his head. "Alright what all _do_ they know?"**

**"Only that he's who we're up against and about the Crests." said ****Kari****.**

**"Alright then." ****Bokomon**** sighed. "****Myotismon**** was once a ruler of the night and a just warrior, like Lucemon before him. But when his thirst for power and control got the better of him, he became one of three Digimon Overlords."**

**"Wait I thought that there were six Overlords." ****Matt**** said confused.**

**"He said Digimon ****Matt****. Be patient, go on ****Bokomon****." ****TK**** said slightly annoyed with his brother. ****Matt**** always was impatient.**

**"After he joined ranks with the other two it became clear that not even the Legendary Warriors would be able to defeat all three of them. So the Warriors sealed ****Lucemon**** away and the other two were scattered to the other parts of the Digital Worlds where they wouldn't cause so much damage. ****Kari**** you remember that as the last battle you and ****Ophanimon**** were in together correct? The one with ****Myotismon****?"**

**"Correct." said ****Kari**

**"It was because of that battle that ****Ophanimon**** and ****Seraphimon**** were chosen as two of the Celestial Guardians and why they didn't return to their rookie stages after the battle."**

**"Is that the reason we forgot as well?" asked ****TK**

**"No I believe that has more to do with ****Azura****, as he as there as well during your battle with ****Myotismon**** and was sealed there. ****Myotismon**** was thought to have been destroyed, but now however I don't believe he was and it's because of him that the worlds converged, bringing the eight of you here." ****Bokomon**** explained. "****Kari****, ****TK****, ****Autumn****, and ****Yuuki**** were here before and knows just how dangerous ****Myotismon**** really is. However I don't believe that you faced the other two, ****Quartz**** and ****Piedmon****, did you?"**

**"No I certainly don't remember them. What about you guys?" ****Kari**** asked looking at the other three that were there before.**

**"No we didn't fight them, but remember what happened with ****Ryo****?" ****Autumn**** asked them. "He made the** **four of us go home after the fight with ****Azura**** and ****Myotismon****, since ****Kari**** and ****TK**** didn't have their Digimon and ****Yuuki**** and I were too weak to fight anymore."**

**"****Autumn's**** right. I wonder if that's when ****Ryo**** faced them." ****TK**** added. "Remember what he said about fighting the D-Reaper? How it was a piece of cake compared to the other Digimon that they faced? How much you want to bet that the other Digimon they faced was ****Piedmon ****and ****Quartz****?"**

**"You're probably right ****TK****, but right now we need to finish explaining about ****Myotismon****." ****Kari**** told them.**

**"****Kari's**** right, however that's all I know about him." said ****Bokomon****. "I know mostly about ****Lucemon**** and his rampage before the original Warriors stopped him. Although there may be someone else that you can ask that may know more than I do." **

**"Who?" asked ****Starla**

**"His name is ****Akuoh****." said ****Bokomon**** and ****Kari**** gasped.**

**"What is it ****Kari****?" ****Tai**** asked**

**"That's ****Ryo's**** brother." she said **

**"What?" ****Tai**** asked "You mean he's one as well?"**

**"Yes, and there are others." ****Kari**** said slightly amused. ****Tai**** was constantly forgetting things. "I'm sure you all heard ****Ryo's**** reaction to ****Taiyou****."**

**"Well I guess we should find him then." ****Matt**** said stating the obvious once again.**

**"We know where his is." said ****Kouichi**** looking at his brother. "He's in the Dark Continent and you guys aren't exactly ready for that area yet. We'll get him or any information that he might have and bring it to you." **

**"That's a great idea, right ****Zoe****?" ****Kouji**** asked looking at the Wind Warrior pointedly. **

**"Right." she said getting up taking ****Kouji's**** hint. She knew that if ****Autumn**** was to go to the Dark Continent the ****Myotismon**** would be able to destroy them all.**

**"Well you all be careful and don't get into too much trouble." said ****Bokomon****, then he laughed to himself. It was impossible for ****Takuya**** and the others not to get into trouble. Not with them being the Warriors' spirit bearers. "Sorry I wasn't much help."**

**"You were plenty of help." said ****Kari**** following everyone, just as ****Matt's**** digivice started going off. It was then that ****Autumn**** realized what the feeling she had been having ever since they had arrived at the house was. It seemed like she, like the others, had more than one ability. She could sense powers even when they were dormant and it was a good thing she could.**

**"It's one of the crests." she answered the unspoken question.**

**"Oh but where is it?" asked ****Sora****.**

**"****Matt**** hold the tag that I gave you toward that symbol on the wall." ****Autumn**** said pointing to an oval shape with a line through it and two inverted horn like shapes.**

**"Hey that's the Crest of Friendship." said ****TK**** as ****Matt**** held his tag towards the shape and it settled inside. "No we have six. We just need to find the other two and we can go home."**

**"Then let's go." said ****Autumn**** and the group left the flame terminal in search of the two missing Crests.**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Ryo**** was looking for ****Rika****, when he noticed a digital field in the middle of the park. He wasn't sure but ****Ryo**** had a feeling he would find his crush there more than anywhere. And though he knew it was pointless, he hoped she wasn't in trouble. However as he ran to the field he noticed both ****Sapphire**** and ****Takato**** as they ran toward the field as well. It was then that he knew he was right to think that ****Rika**** was in the field. **

**"****Takato****! ****Sapphire****!" he shouted catching up to them.**

**"Huh ****Ryo****? I thought you were staying in the Digital World with the others." ****Takato**** said confused.**

**"Long story." ****Ryo**** said as they ran into the field. There ****Ryo**** saw that ****Rika**** was fighting a Digimon that ****Ryo**** had never seen before and that he couldn't get any data on. ****Ryo**** knew than that it was bad. The last time they couldn't get data on their Digimon opponents was when they were fighting the Devas. "This is not good, ****Cyberdramon****-!" he started, but then noticed that his cyborg Digimon had already joined the fight. ****Ryo**** shook his head as ****Rika**** noticed ****Cybredramon**** as he joined the fight and briefly looked toward ****Ryo**** with a look of surprise.**

**"What are you doing back? Oh never mind that, grab ****Taiyou**** and get her out of here. This Digimon seems to be after her for some reason."**

**"Crud it looks like ****Kari**** was right after all." ****Ryo**** said "****Cyberdramon****!"**

"**Right." said the Digimon and he jumped over to where ****Rika**** then looked at ****Taiyou****, who was about to ask what was going on. "Not here. Come on."**

**"Alright then." ****Taiyou**** said and she left with ****Ryo****.**

**"****Sapphire**** you stay here and help ****Rika****. ****Takato**** we have to get ****Taiyou**** somewhere safe." said ****Ryo**** as they began to leave. "****Rika**** send ****Renamon**** to find us after you battle, I'll explain as much as I can then." and with that ****Ryo**** left with the other two.**

**"Alright!" ****Rika**** shouted **

**"Alright ****Sapphire**** just be careful." ****Takato**** called back.**

**"I will. Go!" she shouted then she made ****Lopmon**** digivolved. "****Rika**** you ready?"**

**"Yeah." said ****Rika**** as ****Renamon**** digivolved into ****Kyuubimon****. "No one goes after my family and gets away with it."**

* * *

**Meanwhile as ****Ryo**** ran with ****Takato**** and ****Taiyou****, both started asking him questions, which had started to annoy him greatly, since he said that he would explain what he could when they were all together again. Just then he saw ****Kyuubimon**** with ****Rika**** on his back and ****Sapphire**** and ****Antylomon****. ****Ryo ****smiled and shook his head. "I still don't see how I beat you in that tournament." **

**"I wasn't feeling well that day." ****Rika**** answered ****Ryo****.**

**"Whatever, right now we have to get out of the open." ****Ryo**** said. "****Takato**** is your parents home?"**

**"Uh, yeah, they're always there, since the house is over the shop." ****Takato**** told them. "But they know about Digimon. So its cool."**

**"Its not a matter of if they know about Digimon or not." ****Ryo**** said. "I don't want anyone to overhear this particular news."**

**"Well you can come to my house." ****Sapphire**** said. "I live alone, people overhearing things isn't a problem."**

**"Alright, ****Rika**** you coming? I'm sure you would like to know why they were after your sister." said ****Ryo**** knowing how ****Rika**** was.**

**"Yeah I'm coming." said ****Rika**** following ****Sapphire****.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So why were they after her?" asked ****Takato**** once they were all seated in ****Sapphire's**** living room.**

**"Well it seems that ****Rika**** isn't the only ****Nonaka**** Digidestined." ****Ryo**** said shocking ****Rika**** and ****Taiyou****.**

**"What?!" ****Rika**** asked shocked.**

**"At least according to ****Kari****." ****Ryo**** said "And since the Digimon are here attacking Taiyou, I would say she was right."**

**"****Kari**** was thinking that ****Taiyou**** was a Digidestined? My sister?" ****Rika**** asked confused.**

**"It looks like it and it actually makes sense. When they got to the camp this year, the eight of them were sent to the Digital World after hearing or seeing something strange." ****Ryo**** told them. "****Kari**** said she saw a white cat standing on two legs, and ****TK**** saw what he said looked like a guinea pig with wings. ****Matt**** said that he heard a wolf call and ****Sora**** told me that she heard her name on the wind. I don't know about the other four, but I figure they had something happen to them too.**

**"That's certainly interesting, but why does ****Kari**** think that ****Taiyou**** is a Digidestined?" asked ****Rika****.**

**"That's something you would have to ask her about, but it seems that there was an incident about ten years ago in Hightenview Terrace and that's why the eight of them are there." said ****Ryo****. "****Taiyou**** did you live there at any point during that time?"**

**"Yeah that's where I met ****Kari****." ****Taiyou**** told them.**

**"Did you see anything weird when you were there?"**

**"Yeah a fight between two giant monsters. One was a parrot and the other was like a helmeted T-Rex." ****Taiyou**** confirmed**

**"The helmeted T-Rex was known as ****Greymon**** and the other was ****Parrotmon****." ****Ryo**** told her. "They're what is called Digimon."**

**"Digimon?" ****Taiyou**** asked slowly. "So that's the thing that attacked me before?"**

**"Yes it was a Digimon as well." ****Ryo**** said "Apparently whoever wants you knows who you are and wants you gone before you can get with your Digimon."**

**"I have a Digimon?" ****Taiyou**** asked then she realized what ****Ryo**** said. "Wait why am I wanted gone?"**

**"I don't know ****Taiyou****, but I do know that you have a Digimon waiting for you." ****Ryo**** said smiling. "We just have to find them."**

**"Alright how do we do that?" asked ****Taiyou****.**

**"****Rika****?" ****Ryo**** asked looking at his crush. He thought that since she was her sister, it would have been best to have her explain. **

**"We go to the Digital World. There your partner will meet you themselves." said ****Rika****, but then something began to bother ****Ryo****.**

**"Hmm…" **

**"What is it ****Ryo****?" ****Sapphire**** asked noticing his facial expression.**

**"I was just thinking everyone there already has their Digimon and well, I wouldn't even know where to start looking for her Digimon." ****Ryo**** told them. "****Rika**** you should come with us anyway. I'll send ****Autumn**** a message and find out where they are now so we can meet up with them."**

**"Alright."**

**"****Takato**** you guys stay here and take care of any Digimon that shows up." ****Ryo**** instructed looking at the two. "If you guys have to, get ****Yamaki**** and have him get help from the DATS squad."**

**"Alright." said ****Takato**** and the two left.**

**"****Rika****, ****Taiyou****, you girls ready?" asked ****Ryo**** looking at the girls.**

**"Yeah." ****Taiyou**** said.**

**"Lets go." said ****Rika****.**

**"Alright follow me." ****Ryo**** said and the three left to go into the Digital World.**

**Meanwhile Autumn and the others were walking along the tracks toward the Autumn Leaf Fair when Sora's Digivice started to go off. Confused Sora started to panic. "W-Why is my Digivice going off?"**

**"Calm down ****Sora****." ****Autumn**** said "It must mean that your Crest is here somewhere."**

**"Oh." she said calming down. "Okay then let's look."**

**"Yeah." said ****TK****, however just as they started to search the group was attacked. As he got up, ****TK**** couldn't believe what he saw standing there. "It can't be."**

**"It's him." ****Yuuki**** said confirming the scene.**

**"****Azura****." ****Kari**** agreed.**

**"That's him?" ****Tai**** asked looking at the man that looked a lot like his uncle.**

**"Yeah that's him." ****Kari**** told him. "****Tai**** I know that look and yes it is what you think."**

**"Our uncle?" ****Tai**** asked shocked.**

**"Yes our uncle." ****Kari**** said.**

**"Well I have to admit, I never thought I would fight both of you two." said ****Azura****, however ****Kari**** just ignored him and started to look for ****Sora's**** crest again.**

**"I don't understand, why?" asked ****Tai**** shaking, not with fear, but anger. I trusted you ****Yorak****."**

**"****Tai**** that's not ****Uncle** **Yorak**** anymore." ****Kari**** said "It is him physically, but that's all."**

**"****Kari**** you and the others look for ****Sora's**** crest." ****Autumn**** told ****Kari****. "We'll handle him, right ****Wizardmon****?"**

**"Right." **

**"****Kari**** I can't fight him." said ****Tai****.**

**"Well at least you have some smarts about you, ****Tai****." ****Azura**** said smiling, however it was the wrong thing to say as ****Tai**** took it as him saying he was a coward and that was the one thing ****Tai**** hated to be, was a coward.**

**"Alright ****Sora**** let's go. ****Tai**** come with us." ****Kari**** said **

**"No." ****Tai**** said shocking everyone.**

**"What?" ****Kari**** asked shocked at first.**

**"I'm fighting with ****Autumn****." ****Tai**** told them shocking the others except for ****Kari**** who had a feeling as to why he wasn't going to back down.**

**"Alright, just be careful ****Tai****." ****Kari**** told him, hugging her brother. Then she went back to looking for ****Sora's**** crest.**

**"I will." ****Tai**** told her then he turned to ****Autumn**** "Are you alright with it?"**

**"Of course." ****Autumn**** said however just then ****Tai's**** crest started to glow and ****Agumon****, who had already digivolved to his champion form, took it a step farther and digivolved again into ****MetalGreymon****.**

**"Oh my it looks like you all have learned a few tricks since we last met." ****Azura**** said chuckling. "Well then-"**

**"_Gigacrusher!"_ shouted ****MetalGreymon**** cutting ****Azura**** off.**

**Meanwhile a good distance from the fight ****Sora's**** Digivice started to react again and ****Kari**** looked down at the area that they were standing in and saw a heart shape etched into the sand. It was then that ****Kari**** knew where her Crest was. "****Sora****, over here!"**

**"****Autumn****! ****Tai****!" a shout came after they heard ****Kari**** call for ****Sora**** and they turned to see two Digimon coming with three humans, two of whom they knew well.**

**"****Ryo****! ****Rika****!" ****Autumn**** shouted back it was then that she saw another that looked a lot like ****Rika****. "Who is that?"**

**"This is my sister, ****Taiyou****." said ****Rika**** jumping off ****Kyuubimon****, who had seen the attack going toward the others, who were still looking for ****Sora's**** Crest.**

**"****Kari**** lookout!" shouted ****TK**** as he knocked ****Kari**** down and a fox like Digimon rushed by blocking the attack.**

**"Thank you ****Kyuubimon****." ****Kari**** said as ****TK**** blushing looked away.**

**"You're welcome, but you need to be more careful." ****Kyuubimon**** told her as ****Sora**** came over to where they were.**

**"What did you find? I mean before you were almost hit ****Kari****?" she asked**

**"We will." ****TK**** answered ****Kyuubimon**** still blushing as ****Kari**** moved off ****TK****. "If you're here then that means-"**

**"Hi ****TK****, Hi ****Kari****." ****Rika**** said walking over to them ad helped them both up.**

**"Hi ****Rika****. Oh ****Sora****, this symbol, hold your tag up to it." ****Kari**** told her and ****Sora**** held it up to the symbol, which then started to glow and settled into her tag.**

**"Now all we need is mine." said ****Starla**

**"I don't _think_ so" ****Azura**** said from above them.**

**"WHAT?!" ****Kari**** shouted turning to her uncle.**

**"****Yorak**** we're not through here!" shouted ****Tai**** as he stood beside two others that not even ****Kari**** knew.**

**"Hey who are they?" ****Yuuki**** asked confused**

**"****MagnaGarurmon**** and ****Emperor Greymon****. ****Kouji**** and ****Takuya's**** mega forms." said ****Kouichi**** walking up to them.**

**"Oh cool." said ****Kari**

**"Yes and I suggest we get out of here while they hold him off." ****Autumn**** said then she turned to ****Kari**** "****Kari**** you had better get ****Tai****. You know that he won't stop unless you get him."**

**"Alright." ****Kari**** said as she grabbed by the hand and forcibly dragged him away.**

**"****Kari**** let go!" he shouted.**

**"No." **

**"No." she said.**

**"Get going!" shouted ****Takuya**** as he ran in his mega form and blocked the attacks that strayed onto their path. "****Kouji**** is holding him off but I don't know how long for!"**

**"Thanks ****Takuya****. Be careful." said ****Kari**** as she continued to drag Tai away from the battle.**

**"I'm staying." said ****Starla**** not wanting to leave ****Kouji**** behing, but ****Sora**** grabbed her hand and started to drag her as well. However just then ****Azura**** scowled and took off.**

**"I don't get it, why did he leave?" asked ****Starla****.**

**"Because of us." said ****Gallantmon**** and ****Sapphire****, who stood by ****Antylomon****.**

**"I thought you guys were going to keep an eye out for Digimon back home." ****Ryo**** said as he and ****Cyberdramon**** finished their fight.**

**"We were, but then the two of us were sucked into a digital warp." said ****Sapphire**** as ****Takato**** dedigivolved surprising the others.**

**"So ****Ryo**** isn't the** **only one that can do that merge with Digimon thing?" ****Matt**** asked as ****Tai**** sulked.**

**"No ****Rika****, ****Ryo**** and I can all do it." said ****Takato****. "There is also another friend that can do it as well, but he moved and we haven't heard from him in a while."**

**"Its called Biomerge." said ****Rika**** shaking her head at ****Takato's**** less than effective explanation. "It's a complicated form of digivolvution that only those that are extremely close to their digimon can achive."**

**"Anyway ****Ryo****, we were fighting with one of ****Myotismon's**** goons when we got pulled into the warp." ****Sapphire**** told them**

**"I also contacted ****Yamaki**** when we got here and he said he would call Henry and fill him in." ****Takato**** added "Still we need to get out of here before _he _catches on that were here."**

**"Who? ****Myotismon**** already knows we're here as does ****Azura****. Who else is there?" asked ****TK**** and ****Ryo**** sighed. Then he turned to ****Rika**** and nodded. Sighing she walked over to her sister and the rest of the new Digidestined. **

**"****Piedmon**** and ****Quartz****." she said with a sigh. She didn't want to overload her sister, but with what had happened with Azura she couldn't hide it any more.**

**"Wait aren't they…?" ****Tai**** started**

**"Two of the Overlords." ****Ryo**** confirmed. "They're the ones that ****Rika****, ****Takato**** and I faced after the D-Reaper, with a few others as well though."**

**"A few other Overlords or Digidestined?" ****Taiyou**** asked confused.**

**"A few other Digidestined." ****Takato**** told her "I forgot you don't know much really."**

**"Hmm…****Kari**** can I talk to you? Gatomon too?" ****Ryo**** asked motioning ****Rika**** to join them.**

**"Sure whats up?" ****Kari**** asked confused.**

**"I've been thinking why would ****Myotismon**** want to destroy ****Taiyou****, if she doesn't even have a Digimon?" ****Ryo**** asked and ****Rika**** had to admit that he had a point.**

**"Its because of her Crest." ****Kari**** said confusing the two.**

**"What?" ****Ryo**** asked. "What do you mean her Crest?"**

**Kari**** sighed as she pulled her own Crest out and showed the Crest of Light to them. "This is my Crest, the Crest of Light. ****TK**** has the Crest of Hope, ****Sora**** the Crest of Love, ****Matt**** the Crest of Friendship, ****Tai**** has the Crest of Courage, ****Autumn**** has the Crest of Kindness and ****Yuuki**** has the Crest of Sincerity."**

**"I see, but what about ****Taiyou's**** Crest?" ****Ryo**** asked. "Why would that make ****Myotismon**** want to destroy her?"**

**"Because her Crest is the Crest of Shadows." ****Kari**** told them. "Along with mine, ****Autumn's****, ****TK's**** and ****Yuuki's****, it helps balance the Digital World."**

**"Of course now it makes sense." ****Ryo**** said then he suddenly looked at ****Gatomon****. "****Gatomon**** have you heard from Coronamon lately?"**

**"No which has me worried." ****Gatomon**** said.**

**"I wonder…" ****Ryo**** trailed off.**

**"If ****Coronamon**** has been captured or something?" ****Kari**** asked.**

**"Or something else. I believe ****Gatomon**** understands where I'm going with this." ****Ryo**** said while ****Gatomon**** nodded. **

**"Tricked into working for one of the Overlords. Made to believe that his partner is never coming." ****Gatomon**** told them.**

**"Exactly, I'm sure you remember don't you?" he asked**

**"Yeah, the first time we faced him, he had had convinced I was never going to meet ****Kari****." ****Gatomon**** said**

**"Exactly and I have a feeling that ****Coronamon**** is the same way." ****Ryo**** said. "****Gatomon**** you need to get to him. Only a true friend can actually do what needs to be done. I'm sure you can-"**

**"Yeah but how?" ****Kari**** asked cutting him off.**

**"I have and idea." ****Ryo**** told her. "I can send ****Cyberdramon**** in, since he still has a few bugs that causes him to go wild. I'm sure he can get ****Coronamon**** out of the castle he's in."**

**"Or rather into the Continent of Darkness." said ****Cyberdramon****. "It would be easier to get to him there."**

**"****Gatomon**** you have to talk to him." said ****Ryo**** "****Kari**** do you agree?"**

**"Yeah I do." said ****Kari****.**

**"Alright ****Cyberdramon**** go. We'll meet you there." said ****Ryo**** and the Digimon left. ****Ryo**** looked at ****Gatomon**** as they walked to the trains and noticed the look on her face. "****Gatomon**** are you sure you're alright with this?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Alright then lets head toward the Continent." said ****Ryo****. "****Kouichi**** since it's your area, can you lead?'**

**"Yeah lets go." he said and the three groups of Digidestined rode the trains to the Gate of Darkness, where they had to walk the rest of the way since the ****Trailmons**** wouldn't take them any farther. Something that hadn't changed since the first time the warriors had come. "Alright guys lets do this!"**


	6. The Guardian Returns

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or the characters in the show

**Chapter Six: The Guardian Returns**

**Cyberdramon**** walked through the Continent and wondered just where ****Coronamon**** would actually be, when he saw the very Digimon that he had been looking for. "Hey ****Coronamon****!" he shouted causing ****Coronamon**** to turn as he heard his name and saw his old friend ****Cyberdramon**** walking up to him.**

**"What have you been up to, ****Coronamon****?" he asked hoping his friend wouldn't pick up the scent of being with humans. "Haven't seen you for a while."**

**"I've been busy." he said narrowing his eyes. "And what have you been doing?"**

**"Training." ****Cyberdramon**** said quickly.**

**"Really? Come on what have you really been doing?" he asked "You can't lie to me and you know it."**

**"What do you mean?" ****Cyberdramon**** asked "I've been training. How else so you think I've gotten to my ultimate form?"**

**"You have a human partner don't you?" ****Coronamon**** asked.**

**"WHAT?!" ****Cyberdramon**** asked shocked that ****Coronamon**** seemed to pick it up. His friend was sharper than he thought he was.**

**"I know that there are humans here, but I'll never have a human partner." ****Coronamon**** said and it was then that ****Cyberdramon**** knew that ****Ryo**** was right.**

**"Why do you say that?" he asked "Were you waiting for someone?"**

**"Yeah I was, but they never came and they aren't going to. I just know it." ****Coronamon**** told him. **

**"How do you know that?" ****Cybredramon**** asked "I mean you're right there are humans here, but I wonder if all of them have partners."**

**"Someone told me that they know what its like waiting for their partner, and that partner never showed up." ****Coronamon**** told him, then he realized what ****Cyberdramon**** had said. "Wait, what do you mean they don't all have partners?"**

**"I was near them to gather information and I noticed that one of the didn't have a digimon with them and I know she isn't one of the ones that turn into digimon."**

**"I guess I could meet this human. They may be my partner, but I hope that I'm not getting my hopes up though. I'd been seen as weak that way."**

**"Hey do you remember ****Gatomon****?" ****Cyberdramon**** asked suddenly sensing her presence.**

**"Of course, she's my best friend." ****Coronamon**** said nodding.**

**"You know she thought that she would never meet her own partner, but she did eight years ago." ****Cyberdramon**** told him **

**"Really?" ****Coronamon**** asked shocked as the same Digimon walked up to them. "****Gatomon****…"**

**"It's true ****Coronamon****. I've been exactly where you are now, and I found my partner, although I had given up hope." ****Gatomon**** said to her friend.**

**"****Gatomon**** we should get going." ****Cyberdramon**** said suddenly sensing a dark presence. "I'm sure he's listening, or watching."**

**"Or both." ****Gatomon**** said nodding. " But you're right ****Cyberdramon****, we need to get out of here."**

**"You guys know about him?" ****Coronamon**** asked shocked at first, then he shook his head. "No I was sent on a solo mission. He doesn't listen in on what I do. He watches, but doesn't listen. Not usually anyway."**

**"****Coronamon**** of course we know about you and you would be surprised at what he would do." ****Cyberdramon**** said "Right ****Gatomon****?"**

**"Yeah, let me guess, he sent you on an information and scouting mission, didn't he? Find the Digidestined and learn what you can about them, right?" ****Gatomon**** asked.**

**"I… How did you know that?" ****Coronamon**** asked shocked since that was exactly what his boss told him to do.**

**"Because ****Gatomon**** was the same way when we met her. However ****Wizardmon****, ****Autumn's**** partner, managed to help her and bring her to her partner." ****Cyberdramon**** told him as clouds came and lighting struck.**

**"Uh-oh, he's here!" ****Coronamon**** said shrinking with fear.**

**"We told you." ****Cybredramon**** said then he turned to the train that was coming. "****RYO****!"**

**"****KARI****!" ****Gatomon**** shouted as well looking at the train also.**

**"So I see the traitor has returned."**

**"****Gatomon****!" ****Kari**** shouted as she ran to her Digimon.**

**"I'm not a traitor, you are. To the entire Digital World. I found my partner, and I'm sorry that you never did." ****Gatomon**** said in defiance.**

**"Ha, ha well I wouldn't want to be one to a weak human anyway." said ****Myotismon**** as ****Kari**** turned to him and glared while ****Gatomon**** digivolved to ****Angewomon****.**

**"We're not the ones that feel betrayed and the need to rule their home." ****Kari**** said.**

**"Oh I see, so you want to fight do you?" he asked the girl, but was stopped by ****Coronamon**** "Get out of my way you fool."**

**"No. you sent me to find them, and that ight have been your first mistake of many." ****Coronamon**** told him as ****Taiyou**** felt a strange connection to the Digimon and slowly walked over to him.**

**"Are you my partner?" she asked as ****Coronamon**** turned to her and felt connected to her.**

**"I think so." he said.**

**"So it looks like ****Piedmon**** was after all." ****Myotismon**** said as he watched the two. "You were the last child, and who would have thought I would have yet another traitor in my forces."**

**"****Piedmon****?" ****Ryo**** asked shocked "It can't be, we destroyed him." **

**"I'm no traitor!" ****Coronamon**** shouted before ****Myotismon**** had a chance to answer ****Ryo's**** comment. "I won't be a slave to a Digimon that wants to enslave and rule over the rest of us!" he added as ****Taiyou's**** Digivice, which she received when she got there and ****Corornamon**** digivolved into ****Firamon****.**

**"What a fool." ****Myotismon**** said smiling. "CRIMSION LIGHTING!" he shouted, however he was blocked by a large red lion. "Impossible! How did the two of them Digivolve so soon?"**

**"Two?" ****Ryo**** asked confused, the he looked at ****Lunamon**** and saw that she had digivolved into ****Lekismon**** as well.**

**"I…I don't…****Kari**** what happened?" asked ****Starla****.**

**"****Lunamon**** reacted to your desire to protect this world." said ****Kari**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Your hearts are connected." ****Rika**** explained. "When the emotions are strong enough your Digimon reflects them." **

**"You mean ****Lunamon**** digivolved because of me?" asked ****Starla**

**"That's right." said ****Leskimon**** "****Firamon**** you want to handle this together"**

**"Absolutely." he said. "Fira Bomb!"**

**"Tear Arrow!" shouted ****Leskimon****.**

**"Impossible!" ****Myotismon**** shouted blocking their attacks.**

**"****Kari****, you had better have everyone digivolve to their ultimate or mega forms now!" ****Ryo**** told her then he turned to the Tamers. "****Rika****, ****Takato**** lets go!"**

**"Right!"**

**"****Autumn****!" ****Kari**** shouted.**

**"Right! ****TK**** lets do this." ****Autumn**** said leaving ****Yuuki**** out for some reason confusing ****Kari****.**

**"Got it ****Patamon**** Digivolve!" ****TK**** shouted.**

**"Right." he said and digivolved to his ultimate form.**

**"****Rika**** you guys had better Biomerge. ****Takuya**** you guys had better evolve as well." ****Autumn**** told them**

**"****Zoe****, ****Tommy**** beast evolve now!" shouted ****Takuya****.**

**"Got it. Beast spirit evolution!" ****Zoe**** shouted "****Zephyrmon****!"**

**"****Kouji****, ****Kouichi**** fusion now!" ****Takuya**** shouted to the twins, while ****JP**** and ****Tommy**** evolved into their beast forms.**

**"Got it." the two said and the three evolved into their fusion forms, then got ready to fight, but ****Takuya**** saw something in the distance that he couldn't believe. However he couldn't get to either of his cousins to tell them.**

**"****Sora****! We're going to need everyone's help!" ****Kari**** shouted.**

**"Got it." she said, then turned to ****Biyomon**** and nodded, who then digivolved as did the others.**

**"Oh please you think that a group of Digimon like this will defeat me?" ****Myotismon**** laughed. **

**"You would be surprised." said ****TK**** "Right ****Kari****?"**

**"That's right. ****Tai** **Sora****, everyone, are you ready?" ****Kari**** asked, then she noticed that ****Yuuki**** still wasn't there and neither was ****Dorumon****, which confused her even more.**

**"I'm ready." ****Tai**** said bringing ****Kari**** back to the battle at hand.**

**"Me too." ****Sora**** said.**

**"So are we." ****Matt**** told her.**

**"Oh please you won't defeat me." ****Myotismon**** told them**

**"****Angewomon**** are you ready?" ****Kari**** asked, however just then ****Tai**** gasped and stared past his sister finally seeing what ****Takuya**** had seen before. "****Tai**** what is it?" she asked, but he just pointed behind her, so she turned and gasped herself. "I don't believe it."**

**"It's ****Azura****." ****Yuuki**** said shocked herself, but what ****Kari**** was more surprised by was ****Yuuki's**** sudden reappearance than that of her oddly challenged uncle.**

**"But what is he doing here exactly?" ****Autumn**** asked confused and shocked at the same time.**

**"And is it good for us or bad for us?" ****TK**** asked**

**"I don't know ****TK****." ****Kari**** replied finally coming back to herself.**

**"In a way both." he said, but it was in a different voice than the one he had before at the fair. It was the same one that ****Takuya****, ****Kari**** and ****Tai**** had known all of their lives.**

**"****Uncle Yorak****?" ****Kari**** asked confused.**

**"Yes. It's hard to explain, but I was a part of the first group to come here. ****Takuya****, ****Zoe****, I believe that you know what happened."**

**"Yeah, my parents were also part of the first group." said ****Zoe****.**

**"So were ours." ****Kouji**** said shocking the other warriors. "It's why we were chosen in the first place."**

**"****Kouji's**** right but you… don't…ugh."**

**"I remember. My parents told me what happened to you." ****Zoe**** said. "I don't remember it exactly, but you were cursed or something to that nature."**

**"Ugh…y…yes and because of that…I could…"**

**"Become a Digimon?" ****Zoe**** asked**

**"Not exactly." ****Kouichi**** said suddenly more serious. "Guys you had better get back away from him."**

**"****Kouichi's**** right." ****Kouji**** said "We've seen this before." **

**"Seen what?" ****Kari**** asked scared for her uncle.**

**"They're right. You need to get back. I have…n-no…control over ****Azuramon****."**

**"You mean he's inside you?!" ****Taiyou**** asked shocked **

**"Yes…ugh…Take ****Firamon**** and get out of here. I'll stop ****Myotismon**** for as long as I can."**

**"Alright Uncle, but please be careful." ****Kari**** said sadly.**

**"I will." he said as he flew off to face ****Myotismon****.**

**"Alright then, lets get out of here." ****Autumn**** said and they all took off while ****Yorak**** blocked ****Myotismon**** from following them.**

* * *

**"Hey ****Kari**** do you have any idea what happened back there?" asked ****Starla**** as they either ran or flew through the air on their Digimon.**

**"What do you mean?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"About your uncle showing up like that and how he was acting like something was hurting him." ****Starla**** said.**

**"I noticed it as well." ****Tai**** said. "****Kari**** you don't think…"**

**"What ****Tai****?" ****Kari**** asked.**

**"I think he absorbed the Digimon the first Digidestined fought." said ****Tai**** confirming what ****Autumn**** had been feeling.**

**"Oh that would make sense I guess, at least as to why seal it. But it's fighting him, trying to take over from inside." ****Kari**** said looking down. "****Tai**** we may lose our Uncle.**

**"I know, but he's fighting it. Although, he's losing badly." ****Tai**** said causing them all to look at the two siblings.**

**"Well it would make sense giving the way he was acting." ****Autumn**** said "But ****Kari****, that would mean he was the one that we fought with eight years ago."**

**Tai**** looked at ****Autumn**** as he thought about what she had just said, then he looked back to his sister. "Don't worry ****Kari**** we'll think of something." he said hugging his sister.**

**"But if he's your uncle, then how do we defeat him?" ****Matt**** asked**

**"****Matt**** not now." ****Tai**** told him looking at his sister's back as she continued to hold onto him and he could feel her crying, the tear soaking his shirt. She had been so much closer to their uncle than he had been, so he understood why she was so upset.**

**"Hey ****Kari**** are you okay?" ****TK**** asked concerned as he walked toward her.**

**"I just don't know what to do." said ****Kari**** wiping the tears away.**

**"Look I…uh know this may be a bad time but…um can I talk to you?" he asked. "Alone?" **

**"Sure, what's up?" ****Kari**** asked as ****Tai**** and ****Matt**** walked away.**

**"Um…well… I um…"**

**"What?" ****Kari**** asked confused by ****TK's**** sudden shyness.**

**"Um…I really…like you, ****Kari****." he said looking away and Kari blushed, looked down and mumbled something.**

**"I like you too, ****TK****."**

**"R-really?" ****TK**** asked looking at his friend quickly.**

**"You actually heard that?" she asked blushing, then she looked up and sighed. "But yeah, I have since last summer."**

**"So have I." ****TK**** told her.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes." ****TK**** said "I've always liked you. Ever since we were kids, but I never said anything because I wasn't even really sure how I felt about you until…"**

**"****Kari****? ****TK****?" ****Tai**** asked walking back over to them. "Is everything alright?"**

**"Yes ****Tai**** we're fine, just talking." ****Kari**** answered, slightly annoyed at her brother. He always had the rottenest timing.**

**"I see." ****Tai**** said smiling "I'm sorry but I need to talk to you ****Kari****."**

**"Alright, we'll finish talking later ****TK****, okay?"**

**"Alright." ****TK**** sighed, then he walked over to his brother **

**"So what's up ****Tai****?" ****Kari**** asked as ****Tai**** sighed and looked at his sister.**

**"You know we may have to fight ****Yorak****."**

**"I know." she said sadly.**

**"You know I was thinking…about yours and the others abilities."**

**"What about them?" ****Kari**** asked confused.**

**"I was wondering when did you guys start noticing them?" ****Tai**** asked**

**"About four years ago, why?"**

**"That's about the time ****Autumn**** met ****Kouichi**** and the other warriors, right?" ****Tai**** asked curious.**

**"Yeah why?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"I was thinking maybe it wasn't ****Azura's**** sealing that gave you your abilities." ****Tai**** said confusing ****Kari**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I think it was ****Yorak****. You saw the way he was acting earlier, he was fighting it. I think he gave you four the abilities you have now in order to stop ****Azuramon**** from taking control of him completely." said ****Tai**** as ****Ryo**** walked over.**

**"That would make sense, I guess. Hey ****Ryo****." said**** Kar****i, who could tell that he knew that they had been talking about.**

**"****Tai's**** right ****Kari****." he told her not even wasting time. "I recently found out about the issue and would have told you sooner, but I knew how close you were to your uncle and didn't want to say anything unless I was sure."**

**"Really? So my Uncle somehow gave us these abilites?"**

**"Yes." ****Ryo**** said. "When he was at the Leaf Fair, I managed to get some data to analyze and that's when I discovered it."**

**"Do you know how he did it?" ****Kari**** asked **

**"No I don't, which is weird, but I do know that he gave them to you for a reason. I mean besides stopping ****Azuramon****." ****Ryo**** told her. "The only way we'll know for sure is if we find him and your uncle is actually in control long enough to tell us."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Azura**** flew towards the castle thinking about what had happened in the Continent of Darkness and how the human he had absorbed managed to get brief control of him again long enough for the humans to get away. It had only happened once before, right as the five had sealed him away, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered waiting and waiting for a partner, watching as all his friends got theirs and soon he was left alone. After a while he decided that he didn't care if he had a partner or not. He started to roam around the Digital world and picked fights randomly just to make something of himself. Until one day he digivolved from his rookie form straight to his Ultimate form, bypassing the champion stage all together. He knew that as ****Akinemon**** he would be even stronger and knew that he could fight stronger foes.**

**Then he met ****Myotismon**** and the two worked together. Finally he eveolved into his mega form after he met the digidestiened and he made the mistake of underestimating the eight of them. It was ****Yorak****, the eldest of the eight, that caused him to lose. By sacrificing his life, he somehow merged with ****Azuramon**** and they became one. Because of that he was sealed by the middle brother, ****Susumu****.**

**"You won't stop me this time ****Yorak****." he said looking out the window of ****Myotismon's**** castle. "You or your little friends."**

**"Really? Seems to me like he did stop you the first time you faced these little friends." said a voice in the darkness.**

**"Who's there?" ****Azura**** asked turning around to see a clown like Digimon standing behind him. "Oh it's you ****Piedmon****. What do you want?"**

**"You know, the same as you." he said "Just those kids out of the way."**

**"They're stronger than you think." said another voice.**

**"****Onyx****, how nice of you to show up." said ****Piedmon**** disgusted by the human and his laid back attitude. "Where's ****Lucemon****."**

**"Cleaning up some unwanted attention." said ****Onyx**** "What of ****Myotismon****?" he asked ****Azura****.**

**"I'm not his keeper. He does what he wants." said ****Azura**** looking away. He always wondered why he was fooling around with idiots like them.**

**"Well excuse me." ****Onyx**** said "What's your problem?"**

**"I think he's just upset that the humans got the better of him." ****Myotismon**** said walking in with ****Lucemon**** and ****Quartz**** "So what do we do with them?"**

**"Leave the warriors to me. I have a bone to pick with them." said ****Lucemon**** "****Onyx****?"**

**"Of course." he said and the two left.**

**"What about the Tamers and the other ones?" asked ****Azura**** still looking out the window.**

**"We shall handle the Tames like before." said ****Piedmon****. "Let's go ****Quartz****."**

**"Yes I look forward to facing the Tamers again." said ****Quartz****.**

**"I guess that leaves us with the new kids." said ****Azura****.**

**"Why do you not sound happy about that?" asked ****Myotismon****. "Is it that boy?"**

**"SHUT UP ****MYOTISMON****!" shouted ****Azura**** "You know nothing of my past, so why don't you go, face them and handle things on your own?"**

**"Alright then." said ****Myotismon**** and he left ****Azura**** to his thoughts, with his face slightly amused at the way he was acting. ****Myotismon**** knew that because his nephew was there ****Azura**** would begin to second guess himself. He just hoped that it wouldn't interfer with his own plans. **

**"I won't let him get the best of me again." ****Azura**** said to himself. "I can't."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile ****Kari**** and ****Ryo**** were still talking about their theory when ****Kari**** finally agreed with them asking her uncle. "I guess we should ask after all, but we don't know where he is."**

**"That's a good plan." ****Tai**** said. "But I don't know that it would work. ****Azura**** is a lot stronger than we thought."**

**"Well it's better than nothing, ****Tai****." ****Ryo**** said. "I'll go tell ****Rika**** and the other Tamers." he added before either ****Tai**** or ****Kari**** could answer ****Autumn**** walked over. She knew that ****Tai**** and ****Kari**** would have a hard time facing their uncle, but she knew that if they wanted to get home, they would have to fight him.**

**"****Kari****, ****Tai**** can I talk to you guys?" she asked.**

**"Sure what's up?" ****Tai**** asked as he turned to her.**

**"Hi, ****Autumn**** what's on your mind?" asked ****Kari****.**

**"I was thinking about your uncle. Wouldn't he be able to explain what happened eight years ago?" ****Autumn**** asked. "I mean why we were able to defeat ****Myotismon**** when no one else could."**

**"Yeah I think he could." ****Kari**** said. "What do you think ****Tai****?"**

**"I don't know you guys. What if he used that scene back there as a way to lure us to him?" ****Tai**** asked thinking about how he had been tricked before.**

**"Don't you remember what dad told us about how he disappeared?" ****Kari**** asked "He was one of the originals."**

**"I know that ****Kari****, but ****Azura****-" ****Tai**** started.**

**"Was your uncle's original partner." ****Ryo**** said looking away. ****Tai**** looked at ****Ryo**** shocked, but didn't say anything. He would confront him about it later.**

**"The only way to learn anything is to somehow talk to my ****Uncle** **Yorak****. I just don't see any other option." ****Kari**** said stubbornly. "****Autumn****?"**

**"You're kidding right ****Kari****?" ****Yuuki**** asked walking up to them before ****Autumn**** could answer. "****Autumn**** that's crazy."**

**"Why ****Yuuki****? No one but my Uncle knows what really happened to him." ****Kari**** said "And I would like to know as well."**

**"It may be crazy, but ****Kari's**** right. It's the only way we'll figure it out." ****Autumn**** told her sister. "****Tai****, you ****TK**** and ****Kari**** will come with me to the Dark Continent. ****Kouichi**** I know you're going to come whether I like it or not."**

**"You'd better believe it." he said as ****Kari**** just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.**

**"****Ryo**** you and the other Tamers had better stay here in case something big comes alright, ****Rika****?" ****Autumn**** asked knowing how she were to go crashing into things without thinking.**

**"Alright." said ****Rika**** giving into reason for once.**

**"Okay, the rest of us will split up and see if we can find the other Overlords before they find us." said ****Ryo**** "Also since I'm the only one who knows the way out of here besides the ****Trailmon**** I'll go get ****Henry**** and the others. Since ****Piedmon**** is back, it's only right that they be here."**

**"****Taiyou**** it may be a good idea if you come with us." ****Autumn**** said to the girl. She knew that ****Taiyou**** had to be confused and would want to know something that only one of them could answer. "Is that alright with you ****Rika****?"**

**"Yeah, just keep an eye on her." said ****Rika****.**

**"****Rika**** are you sure?" asked ****Taiyou****.**

**"I'm sure little sis. I know ****Kari**** especially won't let you out of her sight." ****Rika**** said.**

**"Alright then, let's go." ****Autumn**** said and her ****Kari****, ****Tai****, ****Taiyou****, ****TK****, ****Yuuki**** and ****Kouichi**** headed toward the continent once more. However they had only made it a few ways away from the others when ****Tai**** saw the very man that he grew up knowing.**

**"Looks like he came to us." he said coldly.**

**"Oh boy, here we go." ****Agumon****, who like ****Tai**** didn't trust the man coming toward them unlike ****Kari****.**

**"Hi ****Uncle** **Yorak****. We weren't expecting you to find us." ****Kari**** said**

**"I have to tell you guys something before I lose control again." said ****Yorak****.**

**"What is it?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"I gave you and your friends the abilities you have." ****Yorak**** told her. "I did it because…"**

**"Because? Uncle are you alright?" asked ****Kari**** worried.**

**"No he's trying to regain control." said ****Yorak****. "I have to act quickly. I gave them to you because I knew you four were the only ones that could stop ****Azuramon****. Not even me of the others could completely stop him. In the end I was absorbed and your father had to seal me along with him."**

**"How do we stop him?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"I'm not…I'm not sure ****Kari****." ****Yorak**** sighed. "You may have to destroy ****Myotismon**** first. When the eight of us originally came here, ****Azuramon****…well he…"**

**"What?" ****Taiyou**** asked**

**"He was your original partner, wasn't he?" ****Tai**** asked shocking everyone except for ****Autumn** **Kari**** and ****Ryo****.**

**"Yes he was." said ****Yorak**** "But I didn't realize it until recently."**

**"Is there a way to un-absorb you?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"I don't know ****Kari****." said ****Yorak**** "I…ugh…"**

**"Uncle!"**

**"I don't think so little girl." **

**"****Azura****!" ****Tai**** shouted trying to get to ****Kari**

**"So I take it you've learned the truth about me."**

**"****Azura**** why are you so negative? You know I was just like you are now until just recently." ****Coronamon**** told him**

**"Whatever, I would never be with such a weakling like a human." ****Azura**** said.**

**"Why not? Humans aren't as weak as you believe them to be. Actually I should have said as ****Myotismon**** made you believe them to be." ****Coronamon**** said to ****Azura****. "He's the reason you gave up on ever finding your partner isn't he?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about!" ****Azura**** shouted, but both ****Coronamon**** and ****Gatomon**** saw through him.**

**"Yes you do. I've been where you are as well. I helped ****Coronamon**** and we can help you too. We both almost gave up hope ourselves but ****Wizardmon**** helped me and brought me together with ****Kari****. Then I helped Coronamon find ****Taiyou****." ****Gatomon**** told him as ****Kari**** gasped in pain.**

**"You're lying!" he shouted throwing one of the swords on his back.**

**"No they're not." ****Kari**** choked out as ****Wizardmon**** blocked the sword. "You feel lonely, lost and scared."**

**"No I am not!" ****Azura**** shouted again, this time in a panic.**

**"Yes you are. All you really want is to meet your partner and have a purpose again that isn't filled with hate." ****Kari**** told him. "But I'm afraid you absorbed your partner. However, you _can_ meet him if we can figure out how to separate the two of you again."**

**"W-what do you mean?" ****Azura**** asked putting his swords away.**

**"My ****Uncle Yorak**** is your partner. You absorbed him during your battle with him and the others, because of where ****Myotismon**** made you feel so negative." ****Kari**** explained. "When we figure out how to separate you two you can meet him and be together for the rest of your lives."**

**"I-Is it true?" he asked looking at the two he knew once worked for ****Myotismon****. "You can?"**

**"It's true. I don't work for ****Myotismon**** anymore, not since meeting ****Kari****." ****Gatomon**** told him.**

**"I also left him recently as well, because I was introduced to my partner and we can help you meet yours." ****Coronamon**** said smiling.**

**"Alright, I believe you." ****Azura**** said landing in front of ****Kari****. "I also know how to separate us but we need to…"**

**"So you have decided to betray us as well?"**

**"****Myotismon****!" ****Kari**** said glaring. The stupid vampire Digimon had cause so much problems for her and her family and friends. Couldn't he just leave them alone for once?**

**"Who else would it be?" the vampire Digimon asked smiling.**

**"Leave them out of this ****Myotismon****." ****Azura**** said flying in between his family and his former partner. Then he looked at his nephew and nodded. "****Tai**** get them out of here. I'll meet up with you guys later." **

**"No let us stay and fight with you." ****Tai**** said not wanting to lose his uncle again, but ****Kari**** started to pull him away from the fight.**

**"****Tai**** you have to let him fight. We can help him much better by letting him fight ****Myotismon****, than staying here and possibly getting hurt, which could distract him." ****Kari**** told him as she pulled him away.**

**"But…"**

**"I know you're worried about him, I am too but he can't fight if we're here too. He'll be worrying about us and get distracted."**

**"Alright, let go you guys." ****Tai**** said finally giving into reason and they took off while ****Azura**** and ****Myotismon**** faced off.**

**"You really think that you can stop me alone?" ****Myotismon**** laughed.**

**"I'm not alone." ****Azura**** said think about the others and his new friends. "Not really."**

**"Oh please." ****Myotismon**** said "_LIGHTING STRIKE!"_**

**"_DOUBLE BLADE!" _****Azura**** shouted and twin blades of energy shot from his swords shocking both ****Myotismon**** and ****Azura**** as well since he had never had that attack before.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**'_Where did _that _come from?'_**

**'_From the two of us together.' _****Yorak**** said '_I've been here this whole time, waiting for you and thanks to Kari and the others you finally realized the truth. I was never absorbed, we somehow merged and became Azuramon.'_**

**'_You mean you've been with me this whole time?'_**

**'_Yes I have.' _he said and ****Yorak**** could feel the hatered and anger that ****Azura**** had been building up for y ears against the humans disappear and he had finally opened his mind to friendship. '_Right now, however we have to face _****_Myotismon_****_.'_**

**'_Right!'_**

**"Don't think your betrayal will go unpunished." ****Myotismon**** told ****Azura****. "Even if you manage to defeat me the others will stop you."**

**"I don't think so. _AQUA BLADE STRIKE!_" he shouted and caused ****Myotismon**** to flee. Cursing ****Azura**** took off toward the forest station, where he knew ****Yorak's**** family would be waiting.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tai**** paced the castle entrance where they were staying until his uncle could join them, thinking about he felt like he abandoned him. He was starting to get even more worried than before. He knew that ****Kari**** was right about them leaving, but her was still worried and felt like he just left ****Yorak**** behind. However, the more he paced the floor the more he annoyed his sister.**

**"****Tai**** just calm down." ****Kari**** said finally **

**"I can't, I'm worried."**

**"As am I, but pacing and thinking about it doesn't help anything." she said as ****Tai**** sighed and looked at her.**

**"I can't help it."**

**"Try focusing on something else." ****Kari**** suggested.**

**"Don't bother." ****Ryo**** said pointing out the window. "Look."**

**"It's him!" ****Tai**** shouted running out the door and ****Kari**** quickly followed him.**

**"Oh boy here we go again." ****Autumn**** sighed, following the others. ****Ryo**** had started to follow them, but ****Rika**** pulled him back for some reason.**

**"This is a family thing." ****Rika**** told him. "I think they'll be alright now that he's here."**

**"I think there's more to it than that." said ****Takato****.**

**"What do you mean ****Takato****?" asked ****Ryo**

**"****Rika**** didn't you sense it earlier?" asked ****Takato**

**"Sense what?" she asked**

**"I don't think that ****Yorak**** was actually absorbed." ****Takato**** explained.**

**"Oh the Bio Merge." ****Rika**** agreed. "Yes I did sense that."**

**"Wait you guys think…"**

**"That they Bio-merged, yes." **

**"Come on you guys. How is it that…?"**

**"Look at them and you'll see it for yourself." ****Takato**** said pointing out to where ****Yorak Kamiya**** was standing with a very shocked and confused ****Tai****.**

**"I…don't…" ****Tai**** started confused looking at his uncle and the ultimate Digimon beside him.**

**"Heh, it's a long story ****Tai****." ****Yorak**** told his nephew smiling at his confusion. "****Kari**** I think you understand a little bit."**

**"I do." ****Kari**** agreed.**

**"Well I don't." ****Tai**** said.**

**"The Tamers can explain it a lot better than I can." ****Kari**** told ****Tai**

**"Okay…then." ****Tai**** said slowly. "What happened to ****Myotismon****?"**

**"****Yorak**** we need to get out of the open." ****Akinemon**** told them before ****Yorak**** could answer and he nodded.**

**"****Akinemon's**** right, but where can we go?" he asked**

**"We can go into the castle." ****Kari**** told him. "It's ****Seraphimon's**** anyway so ****Myotismon**** nor can the other Overlords get in." **

**"I don't know…" ****Akinemon**** said nervously.**

**"You're with us and didn't bring anyone with you." ****Kari**** said kindly. "They also know we were trying to help and save you."**

**"I…uh…"**

**"What's wrong?" asked a confused ****Taiyou****, who had joined them before ****Rika**** could stop her.**

**"I don't think that they would want me around." ****Akinemon**** said. "No after what I've done."**

**"Now why wouldn't we let you in, when you haven't truly done anything wrong?" asked ****Ophanimon**** coming to the door to see what was taking them so long. "The only thing that you've done was having been manipulated by a Digimon that is pure evil."**

**"Uh…alright then." he said following ****Yorak**** inside.**

**"Tai come with me." ****Yorak**** said. "****Akinemon**** you explain what's going on with the other Overlords to ****Ophanimon**** and the other Guardians."**

**"Alright." he said and walked to where the other Guardians were waiting, while ****Tai**** and ****Yorak**** walked to where ****Rika**** and the other Tamers were waiting.**

**"Welcome back ****Yorak****." ****Ryo**** said nodding to them.**

**"Thank you ****Ryo****." he said "****Rika**** can you explain about Bio merging?"**

**"I can try. Bio-merging is kind of like what the warriors can do but slightly different. With the biomerge technich we become one with our Digimon partner, yet we still have two minds in one body. Two minds that are both in sync yet independent."**

**"So is that what happened with you ****Yorak****?" ****Tai**** asked**

**"Well sort of." ****Yorak**** told them.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"****Akinemon**** and I were indeed merged, however we weren't exactly in sync with one another." ****Yorak**** explained, or tried to. "It's actually hard to explain it."**

**"So what now?" asked ****Takato****.**

**"I don't know." ****Yorak**** said walking away from them a small way. "But I'm sure we're going to find out sooner than we want to."**


	7. The Return of the Devas

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters in the show

**Chapter Seven**

**The Return of the Devas**

**A few days after ****Yorak** **and ****Akinemon**** joined with the Digidestined at the forest terminal, he looked out the window of the castle thinking about the last time he was in the Digital World with his brothers. He still couldn't believe that he had somehow merged with ****Akinemon****, but he had and it had cause both of his brothers a lot of trouble according to ****Takuya**** and ****Tai****. He knew that they had to stop ****Myotismon**** and the other two Digimon Overlords no matter what. However, he also knew that he had to save his two friends as well, before they chose someone to replace him to even out the power balance.**

**"Hey ****Yorak****, are you okay?" ****Tai**** asked as he walked up with ****Takuya**** and ****Kari****, but ****Yorak** **just shook his head.**

**"To be honest, I don't know ****Tai****. ****Kari****, did you tell everyone everything like I asked?"**

**"Yes, we did." ****Kari**** said still unsure about what her uncle was planning.**

**"****Yorak**** can I ask you why you wanted them to know what happened?" ****Takuya**** asked curious. He understood what it was like to keep things away from others, but his uncle… well there was something about him that he was hiding, even from them.**

**"Because it was time that they know the truth about me." ****Yorak**** said avoiding the question. His family didn't need to know about the small quest he had to take on alone.**

**"Huh, ****Kari**** can I talk to you?" ****Takuya**** asked, but ****Kari**** didn't answer him.**

**"Uncle you're hiding something but I can't quite figure out what it is. What are you so scared to tell us?" ****Kari**** asked **

**"It's nothing ****Kari****." ****Yorak**** said silently cursing how good her intuitive sensing was. "I just don't feel like I belong here is all."**

**"Well all right, but you're probably wrong." ****Kari**** said not quite believing what he said. "Sorry ****Takuya****, what did you want to talk about?"**

**"Never mind. I'm going to scout with the twins." he said as Yuuki walked up to ****Kari****.**

**"Okay. Hi ****Yuuki****." ****Kari**** said as ****Takuya**** left.**

**"****Kari** **Ophanimon**** was wanting to talk with you and your uncle." she told them "****TK**** is already there." **

**"All right, you coming uncle?"**

**"Yeah." he sighed. "****Akinemon**** you might as well come as well. I have a feeling its about us." **

**"All right." said the Digimon and the small group went to the chamber library, where ****Ophanimon**** was waiting.**

**"You wanted to see us?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"Yes, I wanted to show you something that we found while scanning the Digital World looking for the other Overlords." Ophanimon said.**

**"What is it?" asked ****Ryo****, who was there with ****Rika**** looking at a book, however the girl gasped as she saw a familiar looking bull.**

**"Oh no not him again." she said**

**"Who ****Rika****?" ****Takato**** asked walking in with ****Henry**** and ****Sapphire****.**

**"****Vajramon****." ****Rika**** told them and the two Tamers that knew him paled.**

**"That's not possible. ****Renamon**** defeated him when she digivolved to her ultimate for the first time." ****Henry**** said. Now he understood why ****Ryo**** was so desperate to get back to the Digital World.**

**"We're not sure how it is, but apparently he's the newest Overlord, or at least one that works for them." ****Seraphimon**** explained.**

**"No he's not quite an Overlord nor does he work for them, but he did betray the sovereign, ****Zhuqiamon**** and does help the Overlords occasionally." ****Akinemon**** explained. "I remember he would always hang around ****Myotismon**** and he constantly annoyed me when I was ****Azuramon****."**

**"What do you mean?" ****Ryo**** asked.**

**"****Vajramon**** never trusted ****Azuramon****." said ****Yorak****. "I guess he could sense me, though no one else did."**

**"Well that's an interesting turn of events, though not a good one." said ****Kari**

**"That it is." ****Yorak**** agreed. "However, the question is why would the attack now? Why would they wait until we had all the Digidestined?"**

**"****Yorak**** is right, that doesn't make sense." ****Tai**** said "What do you think ****Kari****?"**

**"I don't know. They must be planning something big." ****Kari**** said looking at the video. "It might have something to do with whatever it is you won't tell us Uncle."**

**"Hmm." ****Yorak**** sighed, then he walked away from the others and out of the room.**

**"****Kari**** what do you mean?" ****Ophanimon**** asked.**

**"Uncle ****Yorak**** is still hiding something. I just don't know what it is." ****Kari**** told her.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it." ****Yuuki**** said a little too cheery. "It's nothing major. Not like this."**

**"What is it though?" ****Kari**** asked hoping ****Yuuki**** would tell her, but ****Yuuki**** just shook her head.**

**"I can't ****Kari****. He'll tell you when he's ready."**

**"I wish he would quit being so scared and just tell us."**

**"****Kari**** how would you feel if you started to attack your family and couldn't help it?" ****Kouichi**** asked walking in with ****Kouji**** and ****Takuya****.**

**"I would probably hate myself, but it wasn't his fault."**

**"It wasn't mine either." ****Kouichi**** said quietly. He understood where ****Yorak**** was coming from since he knew well what it was like to attack friends and family. "But I still hated the fact that I hurt my brother."**

**"****Kouichi**** you really need to stop blaming yourself. It was ****Lucemon's**** fault that you…" ****Kouji**** started, but ****Kouichi**** interrupted.**

**"I know ****Kouji****, but it doesn't help."**

**"Anyway ****Kari****, you see what we mean?" ****Kouji**** asked**

**"Yes. It was ****Myotismon**** and the other Overlords' fault that my uncle…"**

**"Exactly it's not his fault precisely." ****Ryo**** said and ****Kari**** could tell that he understood a lot more than he should have. "Just give ****Yorak**** some time and he'll be all right."**

**"Okay." ****Kari**** said and ****Yuuki**** sighed and walked out to where ****Yorak**** had walked to. She did in fact know what it was that was bothering him and the reason she told ****Kari**** that ****Yorak**** would have to tell her is because ****Yuuki**** knew what ****Yorak**** wanted to do. Still she happened to agree with ****Kari**** in wishing that he would tell his niece and two nephews what was going on and why he was being so strange.**

**"I thought you might be here." she said smiling and leaning up against the railing. "So, what are you going to do about it?"**

**"You know?"**

**"What you've been thinking?" she asked smiling. "About your friends? Yeah I know."**

**"I forgot that you got the ability to hear thoughts." ****Yorak**** said sighing and ****Yuuki**** found it amusing that he forgot since he gave her and the others their abilites.**

**"****Yorak**** why don't you tell ****Kari****?" ****Yuuki**** asked "She's worried about you and can help. We all can." **

**"****Yuuki**** this is something I have to do on my own." ****Yorak**** told her "Besides you and ****Dorumon**** have your own problems, right?"**

**"Yeah I guess we do." said ****Yuuki****. "Look I'll keep yours if you keep mine." **

**"It's a deal." he said and ****Yuuki**** walked back into the room as ****Takato**** saw something else in the video feed.**

**"Hey guys you need to look at this." he said causing them to quit the arguing that had started when ****Yuuki**** left the room, and look back at the screen.**

**"****Kari****, do you see what I see?" ****Ryo**** asked looking at the same Digimon that the five of them originally first beat.**

**"Oh, my god. No, it can't be. Not him too!" ****Kari**** nearly shouted as she looked at the Digimon.**

**"Who is that ****Kari****?" ****Tai**** asked confused by his sister's reaction.**

**"His name is ****Devimon****. Why? Why do we have to deal with him again?" ****Kari**** asked remembering the last fight they were in with him.**

**"No, NO!" ****TK**** shouted running from the room confusing everyone there except for ****Ryo****, ****Yuuki****, ****Kari****, and ****Autumn****.**

**"****TK****?!" ****Matt**** asked shocked "Okay? What's his problem?"**

**"A bad past with ****Devimon****." ****Kari**** said worried.**

**"What do you mean ****Kari****?" ****Matt ****asked, but ****Seraphimon**** shook his head at ****Kari**

**"I'll talk to him." he said walking after his friend.**

**"Thank you ****Seraphimon****." ****Kari**** called after him then she turned to ****Matt****.**

**"Okay…now I'm confused."**

**"Sorry ****Matt****, but it's not up to me to tell you what happened that day." ****Kari**** said.**

**"All right." ****Matt**** said. He knew that when ****TK**** was ready he would tell ****Matt**** what happened and ****Matt**** respected his brother's privacy too much to bother him with it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TK**** stood on the banister outside of the conference room thinking of his first encounter with ****Devimon**** and he nearly broke down again. He would never forget the first time ****Patamon**** had digivolved to ****Angemon**** and how he had sacrificed himself to save him and ****Kari****. Then he got him back just to nearly lose him once again. Just then ****Seraphimon**** walked up to him and sighed.**

**"****TK**** I know how it is that you're feeling. When ****Ophanimon**** and I sacrificed our other forms to seal ****Azura**** away I felt like I lost my best friend." ****Seraphimon**** told him. "But in a way, I didn't. So, please don't let ****Devimon**** win that battle against you."**

**"Thanks, ****Seraphimon****." said ****TK**

**"Of course." the angel Digimon said as ****Kari**** walked out with ****Yuuki****, ****Autumn****, and ****Ryo****.**

**"Hey ****Kari****." ****TK**** said**

**"Hey feeling any better?"**

**"Yeah I guess." ****TK**** sighed. "It's just hard."**

**"We'll get through it and we'll beat him for good this time, together." ****Kari**** said taking his hand.**

**"Thanks ****Kari****." ****TK**** squeezing her hand and ****Ryo**** smiled. **

**"Come on you guys, I think they want to talk alone." he said and they all left.**

**"Well it looks like it's just you and me now." ****Kari**** said looking around and seeing the others walking back into the castle.**

**"That's all right with me." ****TK**** said smiling. "We never _did_ get to finish our talk earlier."**

**"That's true and now we can." ****Kari**** said smiling as well.**

**"Hey ****Kari**** just how long have you actually liked me?" ****TK**** asked looking over the ridge.**

**"Since a little after we met as kids." ****Kari**** told him. "Why?"**

**"I was just wondering." ****TK**** said blushing.**

**"Well you said you've like me about the same length of time, right?"**

**"Yeah, I just didn't really know it for sure until…well…"**

**"Until when?"**

**"Do you remember a few days ago, when we both fell during the attack when ****Rika**** and the others came back to the Digital World with ****Taiyou****?"**

**"Yeah, so? Oh…" ****Kari**** said realizing what ****TK**** said and looked away blushing as well.**

**"Well…I noticed then that I liked you more than just as a friend."**

**"Oh wow. I realized I like you sometime last summer while we were at the camp."**

**"I see." ****TK**** said looking away. '_I'm making a total fool of myself.'_ he thought then he looked back at ****Kari**** a full-blown blush on his face. "Uh, ****Kari**** if we get back home, uh do…do you want…to, I don't know, go out somewhere?"**

**"I would love to." she said then she kissed him on the cheek.**

**"R-Really?" ****TK**** asked blushing even harder from the kiss Kari gave him.**

**"Really." she said giggling a little at his reaction as ****Tai**** and ****Matt**** watched their two siblings hold hands. ****Tai**** smiled as his sister finally told ****TK**** about her feelings and ****Matt**** was the same about ****TK****.**

**"Now if only I could work it out with ****Yuuki****." ****Tai**** said walking away.**

**"You should tell her." ****Matt**** called after him as ****TK**** and ****Kari**** walked back in.**

**"Tell who what?" ****TK**** asked, but ****Kari**** knew exactly what ****Matt**** meant.**

**"You'll find out if ****Tai**** ever works up the courage like we did." ****Kari**** told him smiling despite herself. It was ironic that ****Tai**** had the Crest of Courage, and yet he feared himself with ****Yuuki****.**

**"Ok…" ****TK**** trailed off then he realized what ****Kari**** meant. "It's about ****Yuuki**** isn't it?"**

**"Yes, ****TK**** it is." ****Kari**** said and ****TK**** sighed. Then he looked back at the way ****Tai**** had walked to.**

**"And here I thought he was always in control."**

**"My brother's a little hopeless, but then I was too until you talk to me." **

**"I guess so." ****TK**** laughed. "Anyway, we should talk to the others and figure out what to do about the Overlords."**

**"Agree." ****Kari**** said.**

**"All right then let's go." ****Matt**** said and the three walked back to the library where the others were still looking for the Overlords and all the Devas that had returned.**

* * *

**Meanwhile ****Tai**** was walking out side thinking about what him and ****Kari**** had said on the bus about telling ****TK**** and ****Yuuki**** how they felt. He knew that he _should_ tell ****Yuuki****, but then he was still worried that ****Yuuki**** wouldn't even acknowledge him or his feelings. It seemed that she wanted to be friends and nothing more. But that was the problem with ****Tai****, he didn't want to be just friends. He wanted more. Than that.**

**"Hey ****Tai**** are you okay?" ****Yuuki**** asked walking up to him after asking ****Kari**** where he was at.**

**"Yeah just thinking about some things." ****Tai**** said. As he looked at her he finally decided to just go for it and tell her how he felt. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you."**

**"Okay, what about?"**

**"Well I was wondering do…uh do you have a boyfriend?" ****Tai**** asked blushing.**

**"No I don't." ****Yuuki**** said looking away blushing as well. "Why do you asked?"**

**"Well I was wondering if…well if you…uh…"**

**"I would love to go out with you." ****Yuuki**** said smiling. "If that's what you were asking."**

**"I was trying to." ****Tai**** sighed. "I should have told you sooner though."**

**"When did you start?" asked ****Yuuki**** "I mean I've liked you since I saw you again last summer."**

**"Same here." he said as he took her hand shocking ****Yuuki****. Just then ****Kari**** walked out to where they were and smiled.**

**"Hey you guys, I'm not interrupting, am I?" ****Kari**** asked with a smile.**

**"N-no ****Kari****." said ****Tai**** blushing letting go ****Yuuki's**** hand and ****Kari**** walked up to him giggling, she took his hand and placed it back into ****Yuuki's**

**"****Kari****…"**

**"What ****Tai****?" ****Kari**** asked cocking her head to the side and trying to look innocent.**

**"Nothing." ****Tai**** sighed.**

**"****Kari****…thank you." ****Yuuki**** said.**

**"You're welcome, ****Yuuki****." ****Kari**** said smiling knowing that she was thanking her for more than placing their hands together. "Aw don't be so embarrassed about it ****Tai****. You should be happy."**

**"I am sis, thank you." he said as ****Matt**** walked up to them with ****Ryo**** and ****Rika****. "What's up ****Matt****?"**

**"We have a huge problem." he said**

**"What do you mean?" ****Yuuki**** asked**

**"According to ****Rika**** and the others, every Deva that they've faced is on their way here with the exception of ****Antylomon****." said ****Ryo****.**

**"That's the real reason I came over here." ****Kari**** told them. "Was to get you guys."**

**"But we're not strong enough to fight the Devas, well except for you ****TK**** and the Tamers." said ****Yuuki****, trying to hide her secret, but she knew it was getting close. Too close for her liking. "The rest of our Digimon haven't reached the ultimate level except for ****Tai's****."**

**"****Yuuki**** all I can say is… ****Rika**** can you help me with this?" ****Ryo**** asked confused by what ****Yuuki**** said. When he had last fought with ****Yuuki**** and ****Dorumon****, ****Dorumon**** had more than reached the ultimate level**

**"Well, all I can say it that is one of the things your Crests help you with."**

**"But that's the problem." ****Yuuki**** said quietly.**

**"What do you mean?" ****Kari**** asked **

**"****Dorumon**** can't digivolve to the ultimate." said ****Yuuki**

**"What do you mean ****Dorumon**** can't digivolve Ultimate?" ****Rika**** asked her.**

**"He can't just." ****Yuuki**** said "He's tried it before but it seems that he doesn't have the strength and no matter what happens he won't try." but ****Kari**** could tell there was more to it and she understood why ****Yuuki**** was hesitant on letting ****Dorumon**** fight. ****Kari**** walked to ****Yuuki**** and placed her hand on her shoulder, but ****Yuuki**** could tell what ****Kari**** was thinking about and shrugged it off.**

**"****Yuuki****…"**

**"No ****Kari****." ****Yuuki**** said "I can't, not again." she added running off confusing the Tamers and ****Tai**** at the same time, but it was ****Rika**** who spoke up first after moved to follow her.**

**"Let her go." ****Rika**** said to ****Tai****. "She has to work this out on her own. Still we need her." ****Rika**** turned to ****TK**** and thought of something. "****TK**** why don't you talk to her? You went through something a little similar. I'm sure you can help her, even though she should work through this alone."**

**"****Rika**** we're not all loners and can't work out our problems alone." ****Ryo**** said smiling. ****TK**** smiled as well but just agreed with ****Rika****.**

**"I supposed I could, but I think ****Yuuki**** should be alone right now, though." ****TK**** said looking at ****Kari**** who nodded.**

**"You're right ****TK****, but I know ****Yuuki****. She needs help accepting what happened and breaking her fear of it." said ****Kari**** "So please go talk to her?"**

**"All right." ****TK**** said and he left. ****Tai**** looked at his sister confused and wondered what they were talking about.**

**"****Kari****?"**

**"****Tai**** you remember ****TK's**** response to ****Devimon**** being back, right?"**

**"Yeah." he said slowly.**

**"****Yuuki**** had a similar experience when we faced the Devas the last time."**

**"Wait you faced the Devas as well?" ****Takato**** asked.**

**"Yes, we did. ****Autumn****, ****TK****, ****Yuuki****, and myself faced them before we came home." **

**"But what happened with ****Yuuki****?" asked ****Ryo****. "I don't remember fighting with you all.**

**"That's because you didn't." said ****Autumn**** walking over to them. "Right ****Kari****?"**

**"That's right." ****Kari**** said looking over to where ****TK**** and ****Yuuki**** had left and nodded. "****Autumn**** will you explain this? I don't remember exactly what happened with that last battle."**

**"Of course, you go check on ****TK**** and ****Yuuki****." ****Autumn**** said determined not to look at her best friend. It was then that ****Kari**** realized that ****Autumn**** knew exactly what had happened, but she let it go faced with her concern about ****Yuuki****.**

**"All right." ****Kari**** said and she left to talk with the others.**

**Autumn**** then turned to the others as ****Kari**** walked off and sighed. Then she looked back at the forest and explained. "It was after we fought with ****Azura****." She told them. "You see we were on our way home when ****Catsuramon**** attacked us. But since ****Seraphimon**** and ****Ophanimon**** were no longer there, ****Yuuki**** and I were the only ones that could actually fight him. So, when it was obvious that ****Catsuramon**** wouldn't leave us alone, I had ****Wizardmon**** digivolve to his ultimate level while ****Dorumon**** digivolved to his champion form, ****Dorugamon****. However, it soon became clear that it wouldn't be enough and ****Yuuki**** made ****Dorugamon**** digivolved again, but then that's when the others that were there attacked as well. It wasn't until the sovereign of the north intervened that we got away. But ****Yuuki**** nearly lost ****Dorumon**** in the process."**

**As ****Kari**** walked down the castle halls she looked in every room and finally found ****TK**** and ****Yuuki**** in one of the libraries. "Hey how are you guys doing?"**

**"I'm fine you guys." ****Yuuki**** said looking at her two friends. "I just can't do this ****Kari****. I can't risk losing him again."**

**"I know you're scared you could lose him ****Yuuki****. Hell, I'm scared that we might lose our memories again and that ****Gatomon**** might permanently be gone." ****Kari**** said "But I know that if we don't try to do something about all of this, that will actually happen."**

**"****Kari**** I just can't do it." ****Yuuki**** said walking away.**

**"What do you mean?" ****Kari**** asked walking after her.**

**"You don't get it ****Kari** **Dorumon**** _can't _digivolve." she said shocking them. "He lost all of his power to do so."**

**"Wait what do you mean?" asked ****TK**** "He can't digivolve at all?"**

**"No." **

**"That doesn't make sense." said ****Kari**

**"It happened during the battle with ****Majiramon****. I was targeted because I was with you two and they knew that you guys didn't have your Digimon at the time, so they attacked. Do you remember?"**

**"Yeah I remember that. I also remember I didn't know what to do." said ****Kari****. "What about you ****TK****?"**

**"I remember that too, that was actually scared." said ****TK**** "So what happened?"**

**"Well ****Dorugreymon**** saw that ****Sandriamon**** was coming at us and he dove it to take the hit, but took his data to digivolve." ****Yuuki**** said shocking ****TK**** and ****Kari****. "So now do you see? I can't let him fight. Without his ability to digivolve he doesn't stand a chance." **

**"Yes, not I understand, but I don't understand how it happened when it shouldn't have. Our partners digivolve to protect us and respond to our emotions." ****Kari**** said confused. "So, having the ability to digivolve take, data or no, shouldn't be possible."**

**"I know ****Kari****. It may just be me, but I don't think it is."**

**"No I don't think it is either." said ****Kari**** "I'm just having trouble understanding it, because it shouldn't be possible to take something like that." **

**"I know it should be." said ****Yuuki**** "But I did happen." **

**"Well it makes sense now why you didn't face ****Azura**** with us at the Fair." said ****TK**** but something still bothered him. "****Kari****, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure, ****TK**** what's up?"**

**"Come over here." he said pointing toward the only area that didn't have anyone there.**

**"All right." she said and they walked over to where ****TK**** had pointed. "So, what is it?"**

**"If ****Dorumon**** can't digivolve then how…" ****TK**** trailed off. "I mean I know that I saw him digivolve when we faced ****Cockatrimon**** a while ago before we got here and before we got your uncle back."**

**"I thought I did too, but now I'm, not so sure." ****Kari**** said "But still you know how stubborn ****Yuuki**** is. We could ask her to try and have him digivolve, but we both know she won't."**

**"I know." ****TK**** sighed. "The only thing I can think of is forcing her to fight." **

**"I don't know ****TK****, we could try to do that, I guess." ****Kari**** said "Let's see what ****Autumn**** thinks first though."**

**"All right." he said and he waved ****Autumn**** to join them.**

**"What's up you guys?" she asked walking over to them.**

**"****Yuuki****. She said that ****Dorumon**** can't digivolve anymore."**

**"Well…" ****Autumn**** started but then stopped. She wasn't sure that her sister would want ****Kari**** to know the real reason why she told them that.**

**"She said that ****Sandriamon**** took the data that allowed for him to digivolve away." ****Kari**** told her. "But that doesn't make sense."**

**"Actually, she's right." ****Autumn**** said shocking ****Kari****. "You see, ****Sandriamon**** has the ability to siphon data off any Digimon and the abilities that data holds. He almost got ****Wizardmon's**** as well but…"**

**"Really? But how?"**

**"How did ****Wizardmon**** escape?" ****Autumn**** asked confused.**

**"Yes, but also, how does ****Sandriamon**** have that ability?" ****Kari**** asked**

**"He's a Deva, ****Kari****. When he became one that was the ability he received." ****Autumn**** explained. "As for how ****Wizardmon**** escaped with a couple of our old friends helped out. Do you remember ****Antylomon****?"**

**"Kind of." ****Kari**** admitted.**

**"She's the ultimate form of ****Lopmon****, ****Sapphire's**** Digimon." ****Autumn**** told her.**

**"Oh, that's right. Now I remember her." ****Kari**** said.**

**"Well she was the reason why ****Wizardmon**** didn't fall to ****Sandriamon****." ****Autumn**** explained. "We didn't say anything about it to you guys because you guys were a bit out of it after losing ****Ophanimon**** and ****Seraphimon****." **

**"And you didn't want to make us feel worse." ****Kari**** said understanding. "Thank you."**

**"You're right." ****Autumn**** said "That's why ****Yuuki**** just wanted to leave it alone."**

**"But I don't get it. Why didn't Yuuki tell us about ****Dorumon**** before now?" ****TK**** asked. "I mean I thought I saw ****Dorugamon**** when we faced ****Cockatrimon****, and ****Kari**** did too. Isn't that right ****Kari****?"**

**"Well I thought I did to, but now I'm not so sure." ****Kari**** admitted.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked confused. Before ****Kari**** agreed with him now she didn't know what she saw.**

**"Well ****Autumn's**** telling us the same thing that ****Yuuki**** did. So maybe, ****Dorumon**** really has lost the ability to digivolve." ****Kari**** explained. "Though I still think we saw ****Dorugamon**** when we faced ****Cockatrimon**** as well."**

**"It was another ****Dorugamon****." ****Autumn**** said quickly, as she began to get worried. The history with her sister's Digimon was quickly coming up. She had to do something just as quick. "It was a friend of ****Yuuki's**** and ****Dorumon's****. I mean come on, you didn't think you were the only ones that saw him did you?"**

**"No of course now. How could we be the only ones that saw ****Dorugamon****?" ****Kari**** asked confused.**

**"It's not that. ****Dorumon****…well he's hard to explain." ****Autumn**** said, not wanting to tell Kari that the ****Dorugamon**** they saw was an illusion created by ****Dorumon's**** crystal in order to throw off ****Azura****, who knew about ****Sandriamon**** taking ****Dorumon's**** ability to digivolve. "Anyway, come on, the others are waiting and the Devas aren't"**

**"All right. I'll let this go for now." ****Kari**** said and ****Autumn**** groaned inwardly as they followed her back. She should have known that ****Kari**** wouldn't let it go for good.**

**"Hey ****Kari**** do you get the feeling that those two are hiding something about ****Dorumon****?" ****TK**** whispered as they followed ****Autumn**** back.**

**"Yeah I do." ****Kari**** whispered back.**

**"But I wonder why they're hiding it." ****TK**** whispered.**

**"I wish I knew, but ****Autumn**** especially, has been hiding a lot. I know with our memories she was blocked from telling us, but other things, I just don't know." ****Kari**** whispered starting to annoyed with her best friend again.**

**"Yeah I agree." said ****TK**** "But the question in what exactly are they hiding? And whatever it is ****Yuuki**** obviously knows."**

**"Yeah." **

**"But question is what?" asked ****TK**** as the rejoined the others.**

**"Huh?" ****Matt**** asked looking around "What are you talking about ****TK****?"**

**"It's nothing ****Matt****." said ****TK****, but ****Matt**** could tell that it was more than nothing. Something was bothering his little brother more than ever as ****Yuuki**** ran over to them.**

**"****Aututmn****, ****TK****, ****Kari****, ****Ryo****, ****Rika**** can I talk to you guys over here?" she asked breathlessly.**

**"Sure." the boys and ****Autumn**** answered.**

**"Okay." ****Kari**** and ****Rika**** said at the same time. Then they followed ****Yuuki**** away from everyone else.**

**"****Rika**** how did you guys defeat ****Sandriamon**** before?" ****Yuuki**** asked**

**"What do you mean ****Yuuki****?" ****Autumn**** asked confused.**

**"Well after talking to ****Kari**** and ****TK****, I figured out how to help ****Dorumon****. ****Rika****?"**

**"Of course, ****Rika**** is she defeats ****Sandriamon****, ****Dorumon**** will get his data to digivolve back." said ****TK**

"**Ryo****, you remember how we beat ****Sandriamon****, right?" ****Rika**** asked**

"**Well I wasn't there, but according to ****Takato****, you three fought with ****Growlmon****, ****Gargomon**** and ****Kyuubimon****."**

**"That's right we did. They were champions at that point so a few Ultimates should have no problem." said ****Rika**

**"The problem is ****Dorumon**** has to defeat him." said ****Yuuki**

**"Yes, he does." ****Rika**** said "However ****Dorumon**** can't have help."**

**"Thank you, ****Rika****." ****Yuuki**** said **

**"You're welcome." she said hugging ****Yuuki**

**"****RIKA****!" ****Takato**** shouted as he ran toward them. "They're here!"**

**"Well, well if it issn't ****Yuuki****." ****Sandriamon**** hissed. "How'ss ****Dorumon**** doing?"**

**"No good thanks to you ****Sandriamon****." ****Yuuki**** said angrily "But that's going to change right here and now. Right ****Rika****?"**

**"That's right. You're gonna help to, right ****Kari****?" ****Rika**** asked**

**"You bet I am." **

**"Come on ****Takato****, we'll handle the others. ****Rika****…be careful." ****Ryo**** told her as he took off with the others except for ****TK****.**

**"****Rika****, ****Kari**** you guys care if I fight with you?" he asked**

**"Of course, not." ****Kari**** said**

**"Besides we're going to need the help anyway." ****Rika**** said**

**"Right ****Patamon****!" **

**"Got it!" he said and digivolved beyond his Champion form and into his ultimate form, ****MagnaAngemon****.**

**"Oh please, like you could defeat me." ****Sandriamon**** hissed. "I ssstopped you once before."**

**"Uh…" ****Yuuki**** started as she began to back away, but ****Rika**** and ****Kari**** were right behind her and gave her a look that helped ****Yuuki**** understand more than ever. "not this time snake face! ****Dorumon**** you ready?"**

**"Oh yeah. I'm totally ready to shut this stupid snake up." ****Dorumon**** said.**

**"****Rika**** listen, have ****Kyuubimon**** digivolvelve again, ****Kari** **Angewomon****, ****MangaAngemon****, and I will distract ****Sandriamon****. Then ****Yuuki**** and ****Dorumon**** will go in for the kill." said ****TK**** "All right?"**

**"All right." ****Rika**** agreed**

**"Kari let's go." said ****TK**** getting on ****MagnaAngemon's**** back.**

**"All right." ****Kari**** said getting on ****Angewomon's**** back as well.**

**"****Sandriamon****! Bet you can't get us." ****TK**** taunted as they flew above the snake Digimon. Once he was distracted and they saw the weak point ****Rika**** turned to ****Yuuki**** and nodded.**

**"All right ****Dorumon**** let's do it." she said "****Rika**** you ready?"**

**"Yep Kyuubimon are you ready? Activate Matrix Digivolution!" Rika shouted swiping her blue card through her digivice.**

**"Kyuubimon digivolve to... Taomon." She shouted as she digivolved into her ultimate form.**

**"Well, well it looksss like you've learned a few new tricksss ssince we lasst fought after all." Sandriamon said**

**"Hey you, snake freak!" Ryo shouted shocking Rika as he came back to help them. "Rika, Yuuki NOW!" he shouted to the shocked girls and broke them out of their shock and the girls nodded**

**"Dorumon get him!" shouted Yuuki**

**"Right!" he shouted as Taomon shot her spells at the Deva and the other ultimates attacked as well _"METAL CANNON!"_**

**"N-No!" shouted Sandriamon as he began to disintegrate and Dorumon began to glow. "No, y-you won't get it back!" the snake shouted weakly and he shot one of his arrows, but the light that was around Dorumon died down and a new Digimon stood where Dorumon was standing, much to the shock of the others.**

**"I don't think so." he said and destroyed Sandriamon for good.**

**"N-No way." Ryo said shocked. He knew that Dorumon could go to the mega level like the rest of them originally could, but he had never seen this mega before.**

**"Who is that Rika?" asked TK confused. It was _definitely_ not the mega he had seen before. Like Ryo he remembered the mega he saw before.**

**"I don't know, Yuuki?" Rika asked. **

**"I-It's Alphamon, Dorumon's ultimate Mega form. His final form." Yuuki said **

**shocked as Alphamon turned to the other Devas.**

**"Had enough?" he asked**

**"Fall back, we can't fight a Mega right now!" shouted Vajramon then he turned to Rika and Taomon. "But know this Taomon, we're not through."**

**"I'm right here waiting for you. Bring it on." Taomon said. **

**"Alphamon, you can digivolve again." Yuuki said as the Devas retreated.**

**"Thanks to you and the others Yuuki." Alphamon said. "Rika, Kari thank you."**

**"You're welcome." they said together. **

**"Rika, can I talk to you?" Yuuki asked "Alone?"**

**"Sure." Rika said and walked away with Yuuki "What's up?"**

**"I know why the Devas attacked us before and why they did it again now." **

**"Why?"**

**"They wanted Kari and TK." said Yuuki shocking Rika. "It's why Autumn didn't want them to know." **

**"I understand why she doesn't want to tell them, Kari especially, but she's going to end up losing her best friend, you as well, if you continue to keeo secrets from them." Rika told her.**

**"Rika it's hard to explain to them why they were the targets when we don't know exactly ourselves." **

**"So why do you think they were the target?" Rika asked "And why is it so hard to explain it to them?"**

**"I believe that they were targeted because of what happened eight years ago." Yuuki told Rika. "When Ophanimon and Seraphimon separated their other forms, the two of them got powers equivalent to that of a Digimon's."**

**"And how do you go about explaining something like that?" asked Autumn walking up to them.**

**"Wait Kari and TK have powers equivalent to that of a Digimon's?" Rika asked confused. "How and what is their power?"**

**"I don't know." Yuuki said**

**"And all I know is that they have it and well only they can tell what they are." Autumn told them.**

**"How can they tell if they don't know?" asked Rika**

**"Actually, I do know about them." said TK walking over to them, having overheard them and he knew that it was time to tell the others. "It's why I'm not as angry as Kari is."**

**"How did you find out TK?" asked Rika **

**"When I was ten years old I realized that I had speed that I shouldn't have, that strength. It wasn't until I remembered what happened eight years ago, that I realized what happened."**

**"How did you realized about your abilities?" Rika asked "And do you know what Kari's might be?"**

**"I don't know about Kari, but I was in gym class when I realized my speed." said TK "As for my strength I don't know when I realized it." **

**"All right, well since you know about it, and because you figured it out yourself, maybe you can help Kari figure it out and we can stop the keeping secrets." Rika said, then she turned to the sisters. "Also, it's easier to explain that you guys seem to think. Just ask her if she's noticed anything about herself that shouldn't be possible."**

**"How about I do that?" TK asked "She doesn't want to talk to Yuuki or Autumn at the moment." **

**"That would be a good idea TK, and honestly I don't blame her. Not with everything that's been kept from her." Rika said with a little of venom in her voice. Then she seemed to realized how she sounded and looked at the girls apologetically. "I'm sorry Autumn, Yuuki. I just mean I don't want to see you guys lose a best friend, still it might happen if this keeps up."**

**"Okay TK you go do that." Autumn said pretending to not to hear what Rika was saying. She didn't know the truth about them, a truth that Autumn just found out herself. So, she didn't blame Rika for making the assumptions that she had made. Autumn just wished she knew more about the powers that TK and Kari seemed to have some that she could tell her friend something, but for some reason Ophanimon wouldn't tell her anything. Just then Kari walked over to them and the three girls walked away so that TK and her, could talk alone.**

**"Hey Kari." he said.**

**"Hey TK, so what's going on now?" she asked watching as the other three walked to their boyfriends or the others.**

**"Kari listen there's something I need to asked you." TK said not waiting.**

**"All right, what is it?" Kari asked a little nervous.**

**"Have you noticed anything unusual going on around you?" TK asked "You know like enhanced speed or anything out of the ordinary?"**

**"Umm, well I have better balance than anyone I know and strangely have cat like reflexes." Kari told him. "You know like back flipping and landing on my feet whenever fall, why?"**

**"I'm the same as you. I have speed and strength. According to Yuuki it's the reason why the Devas attacked us eight years ago."**

**"Because we have unnatural abilities?" Kari asked. "But why do we have them?"**

**"My guess is it has something to do with the fact the Seraphimon and Ophanimon split their powers." TK told her. "I think some of it siphoned onto us."**

**"That would make sense." Kari said "But the question is now are they hiding anything else from us?"**

**"No." Autumn said walking back over to them. "I'm sorry Kari, but Ophanimon told me that you guys had to find out on your own about all of this."**

**"You know you've been hiding a lot of things from us since we got here. I know that part of it wasn't your fault and I forgive you for that."**

**"Kari-"**

**"But I don't appreciate you hiding things from us. Especially after everything we've been through." Kari said, walking away still upset and Autumn just sighed. Then she walked over to Rika and the others.**

**"I'm taking off." she told them. "Wizardmon?"**

**"Right." he said and the two took off after Wizardmon evolved to his mega form.**

**"I was worried this might happen." Rika said as Autumn and Mistymon left. "Keeping things, especially things that are so important, from each other isn't good. Especially between good friends. I just hope that they can work this out."**

**"Rika don't worry." Tai said. "They'll be fine. This isn't their first fight after all."**

**"It could be their last though." Rika told them. She knew what it was like to lose friends, even if it was brief. "Their final fight because Autumn's hidden a lot from Kari, a lot of it about Kari herself."**

**"Rika, it wasn't actually Autumn's fault you know." Tai said confusing the others.**

**"What do you mean?" Rika asked. "I mean I know she forgave her about the memories thing, but this?"**

**"Rika, Autumn didn't know about all of this until we got here to the castle when Yorak held off Myotismon." Matt told her shocking Rika. "She had originally planned to tell Kari and TK, but Ophanimon told her not to, and Seraphimon was the same about TK. Tai and I were both there so we knew about it, but didn't say anything about it like they wanted."**

**"But why?" Rika asked "Why would they not want them to know?"**

**"That we don't know." Tai said "And believe me I wish we did."**

**"Well all right. I don't know Autumn as well as some of you do, but I do know if I had found out something like this about my best friend, I'd tell them, whether someone wanted me to or not."**

**"And with that I take my own leave." Tai said confusing the others then he looked back and smiled. "I'm going to look for Kari. Autumn may have promised not to say anything, but I didn't."**

* * *

**Meanwhile Autumn was on Mistymon heading towards Ophanimon's castle hoping that Gennai was there. She had to learn the truth about the four of them. She had to know if what she had seen back in the forest was real. Autumn had to know why only Kari and TK got abilities of a Digimon when both her and Yuuki were there as well. **

**"You all right?" Mistymon asked.**

**"I don't know Mistymon." Autumn sighed. "I may lose Kari's friendship, all because of Ophanimon."**

**"I'm sorry Autumn." he said as they flew.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tai** **walked down the castle halls looking for his sister. He knew that her and Autumn wouldn't break out of their friendship just because Autumn didn't tell her something. Just then he found her in a room just past the counsel room and noticed that she was crying. **

**"Kari?"**

**"Hey Tai." Kari said a little stuffy.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked **

**"No I'm not. I have these abilities that a normal human shouldn't have. Autumn and Yuuki know why and didn't tell me. TK told me after asking if I had any unusual abilities. I'm just really confused." Kari said told him, and Tai figured that he would let Kari get everything off her chest before he revealed the truth behind why Autumn did what she did. "I mean if she's really my best friend, wouldn't she tell me anyway? Even if someone asked her not to, especially something that is so important?"**

**"Kari, she didn't know until today." Tai told her shocking Kari**

**"All right, but I still don't understand why she didn't just tell me." Kari said hiding her shock. "Why she felt that she had to hide it from me." **

**"Ophanimon said that you had to learn it on your own." Tai said "Besides would you have believed her?"**

**"If she took the same approach that TK did, asking about abilities first, then explaining them, then yeah I would have believed her." Kari said stubbornly.**

**"Kari, you know Autumn isn't like that." Tai said softly. "You know her better than anyone, so you should know why she didn't tell you. Even I can see it and we're not that close."**

**"She doesn't want to hurt me, or see me get hurt. I know that, but she's not protecting me by hiding things." she said. "Really that makes me more vulnerable and it makes me feel like she doesn't trust me anymore."**

**"Kari, maybe she's hiding things because she doesn't know how to tell you." Tai told her. "It's not as easy as you think to tell your best friend something like that. I should know."**

**"Well she should at least try, instead of hiding them. And yeah maybe she doesn't know how to tell people, but I feel like she should try to. She's known me for years and Yuuki as well; yet Yuuki didn't tell me either. TK figured it out and _did _tell me. He asked me in a way that made sense."**

**"I don't know Kari. Maybe Autumn is as confused about this as you are. I mean she _did_ just leave."**

**"Wait, what? Autumn left? Where did she go? Did she say?"**

**"No, she didn't say, and I don't know for sure, but I have a guess."**

**"Where do you think, she went?"**

**"To Gennai. Ophanimon won't tell her want she wants to know and I'm guessing Gennai will." Tai said. "But I'm worried because she left with just Wizardmon."**

**"If Wizardmon's with her, she'll be okay." Kari said "At least I think she will be."**

**"I know but do you remember when we fought the Devas earlier?" Tai asked confusing Kari. Of course, she remembered that she was there. "Well most of them seemed to focus on her, for some reason."**

**"Well I don't know that they were truly focused on her." Kari said**

**"I would." said Tai "I noticed it during the fight. Everyone of them was on Autumn's tail except for Sandriamon and Vajramon."**

**"Well I think I'm going to grab TK and try to find her." Kari said. "I don't like being mad at her, so I want to talk to her and really figure this out." **

**"Okay, but take Yuuki as well." Tai told her confusing Kari. Why would Yuuki have any reason to go? Just what was it that Tai knew?**

**"All right." Kari said, then she went to get TK and Yuuki**

* * *

**"Hey Kari what's up?" TK asked later as he and Yuuki stood with Matt, Starla, and Kouji.**

**"I want to go find Autumn and patch things up with her." Kari said shocking Rika, who was standing nearby, with Ryo and the other Tamers. "Will you and Yuuki come with me?"**

**"Of course." Yuuki said. "Dorumon?"**

**"Yeah I'll go as well." TK told her then he turned to his own Digimon. "Patamon?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Thanks you guys. Gatomon?"**

**"Right. Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"**

**"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"**

**"Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon!"**

**"All right let's go Kari." Yuuki said and the three of them took off while Yorak walked up to Tai.**

**"So she's going?" he asked Tai with a looked that Tai knew well. His uncle already knew everything that had happened.**

**"Yes." Tai said**

**"Well they'll learn the truth soon enough." **

**"Yes I suppose they will." Tai said as he watched his sister leave. "I just hope they're strong enough to handle it."**

**"I'm sure that they are Tai." Yorak said walking away.**

**"I hope so, Yorak." Tai said then he turned and walked back into the library.**

* * *

**Once Autumn landed at Ophanimon's castle she didn't waste time on the small chit chat talk with the Digimon around the castle and went straight to where she knew Gennai was waiting for her. How she knew that he was waiting for her, she didn't know but she did. As she walked into the room she heard Gennai sigh. "I've been waiting for you to come, Autumn."**

**"So you know why I'm here then, don't you?"**

**"I do."**

**"Then why? Why hide things from all of us? You should have told us everything from the beginning." Autumn said annoyed with the old man. "Kari hates me now because she thinks I'm hiding things from her when I didn't know anything about them in first place."**

**"Autumn, you haven't realized it yet, have you?" he asked smiling.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Autumn**

**"I mean that Kari and TK aren't the only one the Harmonious Ones chose to give their powers to." Gennai told her. **

**"What are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying that your keen sight, and sense of smell, not to mention you ability to sense hidden powers, they were given to you by each of the four Sovereign." said Gennai "You four didn't get here by accident like you thought." **

**"You mean we were actually chosen?" Autumn asked**

**"Of course, you four were the only ones chosen by the four Soveriegn Digimon of the Digital World."**

**"So that's why the Devas want us gone so badly." said Autumn. "Because they chose us and not them."**

**"Well actually the Devas main target eight years ago was you because Zhuqiaomon chose to empower you and not one of them."**

**"What?" Autumn asked as she sensed her three friends and family behind her. Autumn then turned and saw Kari, but after felling like she failed her, she couldn't look her in the face.**

**"Autumn I wanted to find you so we could talk. I mean really talk and work things out." Kari said. "I'm sorry about being so mad earlier, I didn't know you had only just found out."**

**"Kari…I…" Autumn started but then she stopped.**

**"I know you weren't sure how to tell me and didn't want to betray Ophanimon's trust." Kari told her. "Tai talk to me, and I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain." she added as she walked over to Autumn and hugged her tightly.**

**"There's more to it." Autumn told her. "Things I just found out."**

**"That's why you came to Gennai isn't it?" Kari asked her and she nodded her head. **

**"Ophanimon wouldn't tell me and I had a feeling that Gennai would." Autumn shrugging her shoulders.**

**"So Gennai would you actually mind filling us all in?"**

**"It seems you all need to know the truth now." said Gennai "Despite Ophanimon suggesting you learn it on your own, the four Sovereign said that it was time to the four of you the truth." **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You see when the Sovereigns realized that the Overlords were more powerful than they were, the four Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon decided to bring in help from another plane."**

**"You mean our world?" TK asked.**

**"Exactly, though they knew Ryo was very powerful and a strong Tamer, he wasn't enough to face the Overlords. Which is why you all were called in." Gennai explained. "It was during the final battle with Myotimon that they saw their powers were waning. So they blessed their abilities to four humans in order to keep Myotismon from getting them."**

**"TK, myself, Autumn and?" Kari asked wanting to know who the last was since it was obviously not Ryo.**

**"Me." Yuuki said shocking the others. "I was chosen by Ebonwumon.**

**"Why didn't you say anything?" Autumn asked**

**"Well I…I didn't know how to tell you guys. It's why Sandriamon targeted me." Yuuki said **

**"Oh Yuuki." Kari sighed.**

**"So who were Kari and I chosen by?" asked TK.**

**"It depends on your abilities." Gennai told them. **

**"Well my balance is a lot like a cat's and I have cat like refelxes." Kari told them.**

**"And I have speed and strength, so that means I was chosen by…uh…"**

**"Baihumon chose you TK, and although he doesn't have cat reflexes, Kari was chosen by Azulongmon. However Kari you are more special than the others." Gennai explained.**

**"How so?" Kari asked. **

**"You were chosen, not because of your skills, but because of your ability to see into the hearts of Digimon and people." Gennai said "Autumn couldn't have told you about that because not even she knew about it." Kari then looked at Autumn apologetically then she turned back to Gennai.**

**"All right, so why was everyone else brought here for the first time?" Kari asked**

**"Because the four of you can't defeat the true darkness alone." Gennai told them shocking the four that there was something more than Myotismon.**

**"The true Darkness?" Kari asked "What is that?"**

**"I don't know Kari." Gennai told her. "I've told you all that I do know."**

**"All right, we should head back to the others. We don't want to leave them alone for too long." Kari said and Autumn agreed.**

**"You're right." Autumn said "Thank you Gennai."**

**"Autumn? What is it?" Yuuki asked confused and worried. There was something about the look that was in Autumn's eyes when Kari said that they should get back to the others. Something that Autumn was still hiding.**

**"It's nothing." Autumn said, but Kari could, like Yuuki, tell that there was something bothering Autumn.**

**"Autumn, tell me later?" Kari asked as they walked out of the castle and to their Digimon, all of whom stayed in their digivolved state.**

**"Yeah…" Autumn said looking away and getting on Mistymon.**

**"You know I really don't get her." Yuuki said, as they all took off and Autumn flew a little farther than they did.**

**"What's wrong with Autumn?" TK asked as they flew in the air.**

**"Something is bothering her, but I don't know what it is." Kari said. "I don't think it was anything that we were just told. So I'm not exactly sure what it is that she's upset about."**

**"I'm worried about her." Yuuki told them. "I mean I know she's upset about something, and it's not like her not to tell me when something is bothering her."**

**"She is upset, I don't know about what exactly, but I do know that she'll talk when she's ready to." Kari told them. "You know that Yuuki, better than any of us."**

**"I don't know that I do anymore." Yuuki said quietly.**

**"What do you mean?" TK asked**

**"Nothing." Yuuki said.**

**"Yuuki I'm certain she'll talk when she's ready." Kari said. "She may not know how to tell us whatever it is that's bothering her. I mean that's why she didn't tell us about all of this after Ophanimon talked to her."**

**"I guess so." Yuuki sighed. "I'm just starting to think that I don't know her anymore, though."**

**"Just give her some space and time." Kari said "I'm going to see how she's doing." she added and flew past the others to catch up with Autumn. "Autumn?"**

**"Huh? Oh hey Kari." she said.**

**"Hey, how are you doing?"**

**"I'm fine, just thinking about a lot of things." Autumn said "I'm sorry about earlier."**

**"You said it yourself that you didn't know how to tell me. I do wish you would have tried, but you were sure and I don't think you wanted to betray Ophanimon's trust." Kari said. "But that's not what is bothering you now though. I know you'll tell us when you're ready, but Yuuki was just saying that she's not sure she knows you anymore. I do though, you're still the same Autumn, looking out for all of us. Just like you did eight years ago. That's why you and Ryo always fought before, remember?"**

**"Heh, yeah I remember." Autumn said smiling at her best friend. "Thanks Kari."**

**"You're welcome." Kari said smiling back "What are friends for, if not to at least know that their friends are the same person. I was just being emotional and not thinking before."**

**"Well I know one thing that hasn't changed. You." Autumn laughed. Kari laughed as well and stuck out her tongue.**

**"I'm sorry if it seemed I hated you before. I really didn't, I just wasn't thinking."**

**"It's fine." Autumn said "I understand more than you know."**

**"I wish I did know. More than anything, I wish I knew what was bothering you, but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." Kari said**

**"It's really nothing." Autumn said smiling at Kari, but it didn't reach her eyes.**

**"No it's not. I know you know that I can tell, but like I said, if you don't want to tell me that's okay. Just don't bottle emotions in, that's not good." Kari told her.**

**"Kari…I…uh…"**

**"If its something you're not sure about how to tell me, just be completely honest."**

**"Its not that , I just don't want the others to hear." Autumn told her. "Can we just talk later?"**

**"Of course we can." **

**"Thanks Kari." Autumn said as her and Mistymon flew on ahead.**

**"What's going on Kari?" Yuuki asked as she caught up to her.**

**"Nothing right now." Kari told her honestly since she didn't really know. "Don't worry about it."**

**"O…kay." Yuuki said asked they landed at the forest kingdom. "But I know something is wrong with my sister and I would like to know what."**

**"She's not talking about it right now, so try not to worry about it." Kari said "All right?"**

**"Yeah whatever." Yuuki said walking over to Tai while Kari slightly annoyed walking a little away from the group and leaned against a tree.**

**"Hey you okay?" TK asked following her.**

**"No, I know Yuuki is worried about Autumn, but Autumn's not talking right now." Kari said "So I still don't know what's bothering her."**

**"I know but I'm sure she'll tell you when she can." TK said "I mean it's not like Autumn would hide it on purpose and you know it. Maybe it's something she has to face then talk about, you know like with me and Devimon."**

**"I know that. I just wish that Yuuki would remember that." Kari said "I know she's worried, I understand that, but I still don't know anything."**

**"I know Kari." TK said as Autumn walked over to them and tapped Kari on the shoulder.**

**"Can I talk to you? Alone?"**

**"Of course, we'll catch up later. All right TK?" Kari asked**

**"Oh, All right." TK said and the girls walked away.**

**"Listen. I was looking through Seraphimon's library and found something you make not like."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Do you remember Ice Devimon?" asked Autumn "And Lady Devimon?"**

**"Of course I do, and I don't like him anymore than Devimon. As for Lady Devimon, Angewomon's not going to be happy to hear about her." Kari said and Autumn could tell that she remembered them well. "Don't tell me that they're back as well." **

**"Unfortunately, and there are others that have returned as well." said Autumn "But I'm not sure who else is back though. However it looks like whoever this true Darkness is, they're bringing all our old enemies back, I believe as a way to elude us or distract us."**

**"Great…I wonder who this true Darkness is and how were going to beat them. You were right though, I don't like it, but it seems to be fact and I see why you don't want the others to know." Kari said. "Especially TK, but why hide it?"**

**"The thing about that is Yuuki isn't going to like who else is back." Autumn said quietly.**

**"Who is it?" **

**"Metaldramon." said Autumn "The same one that caused Dorumon to lose almost all his data when we face Sandriamon. That's the real reason he lost to the snake. It was because he was still hurt from his fight with Metaldramon."**

**"Uh oh, that's not good." Kari sighed. "We'll figure this out though Autumn. I mean we had more help this time, so maybe things will turn out better than before. Just maybe."**

**"I hope so Kari, I hope so." said Autumn "You see now why I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, don't you?"**

**"Yes, I do. They're really not going to like it when we _do_ face them again, but I think they'll actually be better off not knowing until we face them." Kari said**

**"Exactly." Autumn agreed. "And listen, about earlier, I really am sorry."**

**"I know, I am too. But both of us were just being oursleves. I wasn't thinking and you weren't sure how to tell me." Kari told her smiling and hugging Autumn again. "All is forgiven and thank you for telling me about this."**

**Autumn**** smiled and hugged her best friend back, thankful that they were back on good terms again. Just then Ophanimon walked over to where they were and looked at the with a solemn expression. Autumn could tell whatever was bothering the mega angel, wasn't good and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. **

**"Hey there Ophanimon, what brings you out here?" Kari asked once she noticed the angel Digimon.**

**"Have you told her about them?" she asked and when Autumn nodded, Ophanimon looked at Kari. "It seems out old friend has call you and Angewomon out."**

**"Lady Devimon, huh?" Kari said slowly. "This should be interesting."**

**"Yes, but how are you going to fight her?" Ophanimon asked "The others don't know about them being back, and the new ones wouldn't be able to help either."**

**"Kari you can't tell them right now." Autumn said.**

**"I won't Autumn, I promise." Kari said**

**"Then how are you going to fight her?" **

**"I don't know." Kari admitted. "Hopefully she'll attack only me and it'll be away from everyone else."**

**"I don't know Kari…Maybe you should take the fight to her, but I would take Takuya or one of the other warriors." Autumn told her. "You know how tricky Lady Devimon is."**

**"Well that I can do, since the warriors have been here before." Kari said. "Knowing my cousin, he'll want to be the one to help me. So I'll just ask him."**

**"Good." Autumn said. She hated that was fighting Lady Devimon again, but at least she would have Takuya and Autumn knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, as she watched Kari rejoin the group and looked for Takuya.**

* * *

**Takuya**** was talking with Kouji and Kouichi, when Kari walked up to him and when he saw the look on her face, he knew it was bad. He could tell that it was something that she didn't want her friends to know. "Hey Kari what's up?"**

**"Can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked**

**"Uh sure, I'll be back you guys." Takuya told the twins. Then he and Kari walked to where there wasn't anyone at. "So what's up? Still angry at Autumn?"**

**"No we've talked and worked things out. She also told me something else that she found out. Something that the others really shouldn't know." Kari said. "I mean they'll find out when we get attacked by them, but prior knowledge and some of them will freak out. Still the reason I came to you is, will you help me face Lady Devimon? She's come back."**

**Takuya sighed and turned toward his two friends, then he looked back at Kari and smiled. "You know I will, but will my fusion be enough? The last time we were here we never fought with Lady Devimon, just the ice freak and we bearly beat him. If it wasn't for Kouichi standing up for his brother we wouldn't have."**

**"Well the last time I faced her, it was just me and Angewomon. So that's why I'm asking for help." Kari said "Maybe the twins can help too, but they're the only ones I'll talk to right now." **

**"Alright." said Takuya and he called the two over. Looking at each other, then they walked over to them. Confused Kouichi asked Kari what was going on, but Kouji knew he wouldn't like the answer.**

**"Lady Devimon is back and I need help facing her." Kari answered "Last time I faced her it was just me and Angewomon."**

**"All right, Takuya you had better tell Zoe that we're leaving and to watch her back along with JP and Tommy." Kouichi told him. "And Kari you had better tell Tai that you have something to take care of, at least since you don't want him and the others knowing anything about this."**

**"You're right." Kari agreed and she walked toward Tai, who had been watching Kari closely since she got back with the others. When she walked over to their cousin and talked with him alone, then when the twins joined them, he knew that something was wrong. Something that she didn't want them to know. Yorak, who had noticed it as well, however knew exactly what was going on, just sighed as she came over to them.**

**"Tai don't worry about Kari." he told his nephew trying to ease the boy's nerves. "She'll be fine."**

**"I know, but I'm still worried." Tai told him as Kari walked up to them.**

**"Hey Tai, I just wanted to let you know that I have to go take care of something and I'm taking Takuya and the twins with me." she told him.**

**"All right." Tai sighed. "Just be careful, all of you."**

**"We will, that's why I'm having them come with me." Kari said hugging her brother. Then she met back up with Takuya and the two while they were talking to the other warriors.**

**"Everything alright?" Takuya asked as Kari walked back to them and Zoe..**

**"Yeah, you guys ready to go?" Kari asked.**

**"Yeah." Takuya told her, then he spirit evolved into his beast form allowing Kouji and Kouichi to climb on. "Come on Kari, get on." he added, and they climbed on his back as well in order to save Gatomon's strength. "All right we'll be back soon Zoe." Takuya told her, then he took off before Zoe could protest more about coming with them. Shaking her head she walked back to where the other two warriors were talking with Seraphimon and Ophanimon.**

**"I take it that they're gone?" Seraphimon asked her.**

**"Yes I still wish that they had let us go with them." Zoe said sitting down in a vacant chair. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about all of this."**

**"Zoe don't worry." JP said. "Takuya and the twins are the strongest of the six of us. I'm sure that's why Kari wanted them to go with her."**

**"And besides what about the new kids?" Tommy asked "Even with Autumn, Yuuki, TK, Ryo and the Tamers here, if the Overlords attacked they wouldn't be able to stand up to them. With us here maybe they won't be stupid enough to attack."**

**"Yeah I guess." Zoe sighed. "I still have a bad feeling about all of this." **

**"Don't worry they'll be fine." Yorak said walking in with Autumn.**

**"I hope you're right Yorak." Zoe said to the former human Overlord. "I truly do." **

**As Takuya flew through the air, Kouji asked Kari what the deal with Lady Devimon was. He wanted to know why the female dark angel Digimon targeted her and Gatomon specifically. Kari sighed and looked at her own Digimon, then she looked back at Kouji and tried to figure out how to answer his question.**

**"Kari?" Takuya asked also curious**

**"I just don't understand why you would be singled out." Kouji clarified.**

**"Lady Devimon had a grudge against Angewomon and wants to try and get her revenge against her. That's why she's after Angewomon." Kari explained. "She's after me because if she can get rid of me then the Overlords can't be overthrown and the balance restored."**

**"Well I know that Lucemon was fought by the warrior before us." Takuya said as they flew through the air not listening. "But I still don't know where she comes into play."**

**"Takuya you really don't pay attention do you?" asked Kouichi shaking his head at his friend's foolishness. Just then there was a blast and the three were thrown off while Takuya rolled and dedigivolved.**

**"TAKUYA!" Kouji shouted,**

**"I'm fine, Kari?" Takuya asked getting up.**

**"I'm alright." Kari told him. "Gatomon are you ready?"**

**"Yes I am." she said "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon."**

**"So you actually came." said the dark angel Digimon. "I didn't think you would actually show blondie."**

**"Lady Devimon." Kari growled**

**"Are you just going to chat with us?" Angewomon asked. "That doesn't seem very much like you." **

**"You never change blondie, no matter how many times we fight." The dark angel said. "_DARKNESS WAVE!"_**

**"Uh, Kari should we uh, help her?" Takuya asked as the two battled.**

**"I'm alright for right now, you guys." Angewomon said "_CELESTIAL ARROW!"_**

**"Oh please, is that all you have?" the dark angel asked smugly. "Oh and as for you three helping her…you may want to help yourself!" she added as thousands of Vilemon surrounded the four of them.**

**"Hey Kouji, you two up for a little house cleaning?" asked Takuya smiling and the twins knew exactly what their friend was talking about.**

**"Of course that isn't all I can do." Angewomon answered Lady Devimon. "_HEAVEN'S CHARM!"_**

**"Kari you had better take cover." Takuya said**

**"All right." Kari said and she moved out of the battle zone.**

**"Let's do this guys. Execute…fusion evolution!" he shouted alone with the twins evolving into their fusion forms.**

**"What the hell?!" Lady Devimon shouted as she saw the three fusions.**

**"ALDEMON!"**

**"BEOWULFMON!"**

**"RAIHAMON!" Kouichi shouted and the three warriors took off for the fight, but as Kari watched Takuya and the others fight the the Vilemon, she suddenly sensed something or someone behind her. However, when she turned around to see what it was there wasn't anyone there and it confused her. Confused Kari, looked around as Takuya walked back to his cousin after returning to his human form.**

**"Kari?"**

**"I thought someone or something was behind me, but when I turned to look there wasn't anyone there."**

**"Huh, well in this area, it's always a possibility." said Kouichi as the two angel Digimon flew overhead, still slapping one another, something that they had started when the warriors fought the Vilemon.**

**"O…kay." said Takuya slowly staring wide eyed at the two. "I never thought I would see a cat fight in the Digital World." **

**"Old grudges die hard." Kari said shrugging.**

**"Don't tell me that they did that the last time as well." Kouichi said staring as well.**

**"They did. Angewomon did eventually beat her with some help."**

**"It's time we finished this." Lady Devimon said.**

**"I couldn't agree more. _HOLY AIR!_" Angewomon shouted then she turned around and shot her Celestial Arrow.**

**"WHAT?! NO?!" Lady Devimon shouted unable to move, however before the arrow struck her there was a black shadow that covered her.**

**"What's going on?!" Takuya asked shocked and confused. He had never seen that before in the Dark Continent.**

**"I don't know." Kari said "Angewomon do you know?"**

**"No I don't know either, Kari." Angewomon told her.**

**"Of course you don't you fools." a voice said from the shadows.**

**"Who are you?!" shouted Takuya, but Kari knew the voice well.**

**"I know that voice!" Kari shouted. "DEVIMON!"**

**"Ha, ha why doesn't it surprise me that you realized who I was?" Devimon asked revealing himself as a light shown blinding them all. "Lady Devimon, I believe that's our cue."**

**"Right, this isn't over blondie." she said and blasted the ground to bring up dust.**

**"Hey!" shouted Takuya as he moved to follow them, however Kouji stopped him.**

**"Takuya let them go!" Kouji shouted. "We're not strong enough to face both of the Dark Angels, and the others aren't here so we can't go Mega. Besides that fight with the Vilemon took more out of us than ever."**

**"Kouji's right Takuya." Kouichi said "I'm alright, since I'm darkness, but you guys…especially Kouji and Gatomon, you guys are Light and your powers are weaker here."**

**"I don't like it, but you're right you guys." Takuya said, then he turned to his cousin. "Kari we have to get out of here."**

**"But Angewomon…"**

**"Over there." Kouji said pointing to Gatomon, who had dedigivolved after being covered in Devimon's darkness. Kari ran over to her and picked her up. Then she ran back to the others.**

**"How is she?" Kouichi asked.**

**"Tired and a little drained, but otherwise okay."**

**"Alright let's get out of here." Takuya said, transforming back into Burning Greymon.**

**"Yeah lets go." Kari said climbing back on Takuya's back again, but Kouichi felt that there was something wrong, he just didn't know what.**

**"We'll run, you guys." Kouji said transforming into KendoGarurumon, who had like Kouichi noticed how exhausted Takuya was, even if Takuya didn't show it, while Kouichi evolved into Jager Lowemon.**

**"Alright." Takuya said as he flew beside the twins "Hey Kari why don't you get some sleep?"**

**"Okay." Kari said and she curled up around Gatomon, then she instantly went to sleep herself.**

**"Wow, she must be exhausted." Kouji said as they ran back toward the forest.**

**"Well Kari's been through a lot here lately." Takuya said looking at the twins as a blast came at them.**

**"Takuya, look out!" Kouichi shouted, but it was too late and Takuya rolled trying to avoid losing Kari.**

**"_Good luck getting back to them now."_ a cold voice laughed.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Tai watched the skies as he waited for Kari and the others to get back, when Sora walked up to him. She had been worried about him since he had been real quiet ever since his sister and cousin left. "Hey Tai are you alright?"**

**"Yeah I'm just worried." Tai said "They've been gone for far too long."**

**"I'm sure they're on their way back now. I mean they didn't go alone after all." Sora said trying to reassure him. "They did take the twins with them after all."**

**"I know, but still…" **

**"They'll come back." Sora said. "Don't lose faith and don't give up."**

**"Yeah, alright." he said, but he just walked away as Matt walked up to her.**

**"What's wrong with Tai?"**

**"He's worried about Kari and Takuya." said Sora. "They've been gone for a little while and he's worried about them." **

**"I see." Matt said as he looked toward the continent. It was then that he saw three shapes in the distance and he had a feeling… "Hey Sora is that…?" he trailed off and Sora looked at the direction that Matt was and saw the shapes as well. "**

**"Yeah, I think it is. Where did Tai go?"**

**"Toward the library where his uncle is." **

**"Well then, just let him see them for himself. That's the only way he'll believe it."**

**"Alright." Matt said as they got closer. "Though I'm going to let TK know that she's back."**

**"Okay." Sora said , but as Matt turned to leave he came face to face with TK, Yuuki, and Autumn, all of which he could tell already knew that they were back. They were then joined by Zoe and the other two warriors, but Zoe could tell that something wasn't right with Takuya from the way he was flying, almost as if he was hurt. So Zoe evolved into Kazemon and flew out to meet them.**

**"Here let me take Kari and Gatomon." Zoe said meeting up with him.**

**"Th-Thanks Zoe." Takuya said barely holding on.**

**"No problem." Zoe said picking Kari and Gatomon up, then she flew back to Matt and the others. As she sat them on the ground next to TK Kouji and Kouichi ran up the stairs to help. Then Zoe went back to help Takuya get to the ground.**

**"Uh." Takuya said as he landed.**

**"Takuya what happened?" TK asked**

**"We were attacked again right outside the Dark Gate. Kari and Gatomon were still out of it from their fight with Lady Devimon and I…uh." Takuya started falling to his knees.**

**"Takuya stop, we'll explain." Kouiji said as he caught Takuya from fall completely, then he turned to Zoe. "Will you get him to one of the beds?"**

**"Of course." said Zoe. Thankfully she was still him her Digimon form, so she picked up Takuya, who had fainted and dedigivolved. She then flew to one of the rooms while all eyes turned to Kouji.**

**"So what happened?" JP asked "Takuya hasn't been like that since we all started.**

**"Well after we were attacked it was all Takuya could do to stay evolved and not lose Kari and Gatomon. Kouji said. "Kouichi and I quickly fusion evolved and got ready to fight them, but they took off. I honestly think that they were after Takuya, because of Kari and Gatomon being with him."**

**"They? Who are they?" Sora asked**

**"But that don't make any…" Matt started, but Rika, who had just joined them interrupted.**

**"Lady Devimon and Devimon. She answered Sora. "I'm right aren't I?"**

**"Yeah, but when we left the Dark Continent, it wasn't the two of them that attacked us." Kouichi said looking at Rika shocked. "It was Ice Devimon, that frozen freak, I hate him." he added causing Rika to smile.**

**"I hate him as well." said Rika looking at the warriors and the two that knew about her battle with the frozen angel Digimon. "You know I honestly feel sorry for you four and my sister. Kari has the Crest of Light, TK has the Crest of Hope, Taiyou has the Crest of Shadows, Yuuki has the Crest of Sincerity, and Autumn with the Crest of Kindness. Light, Hope, and Shadows especially are what keeps this world balanced. It's why Kari, TK, and Taiyou especially are going to be targets."**

**"Well it doesn't matter right now." TK sighed. He still couldn't believe that Kari didn't tell him that Lady Devimon was back. "I'm going to go see the Guardians."**

**"TK…?" Matt asked wondering what was really going on.**

**"Alright." Rika said nodding to TK, like he knew what was going on. "Sora will you help me get Kari and Gatomon to a bed?"**

**"Uh guys?"**

**"Sure Rika, I don't care to help." Sora said then she turned to Matt. "What is it?"**

**"Am I seeing things?" Ryo asked before Matt could answer, looking toward the same area that they others came from. "Or is that the four Sovereigns? Rika?" he added causing her to look up and into the direction that everyone else was.**

**"Ryo's right. That's the four Sovereigns, although I have no idea why they would be here." Rika said.**

**"This can't be good." Ryo said worried about what would bring the four most powerful Digimon in the Digital World to come out.**


	8. Myotismon's Defeat?

**Chapter Eight**

**Myotismon's Defeat?**

** "This can't be good." Ryo said as he and the other Tamers watched the four Sovereigns approach the castle. Rika then told Sora and Matt to get Kari and Gatomon to one of the beds since she had a feeling that the Sovereigns would want to talk to the Tamers and the two didn't argue. Whatever it was that would call out the four strongest Digimon was bad and Sora wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.**

**"Hey Ryo, we're going to go check on Takuya and the others." Autumn said as she looked at the remaining members of the group there on the balcony.**

**"Alright." Ryo said as the four got closer to them.**

**"Maybe we should go meet them." Takato suggested "It may be better to be a bit private about our dealings with the Sovereigns."**

**"Takato, what if it's something that the others need to know?" Henry asked and Rika couldn't help but to agree, as did Sapphire, who had just recently learned to Bio-merge.**

**"And what if they want to talk alone?" he asked concerned. They had never talked to the Tamers outside of their territories, so Takato wasn't sure about this.**

**"Don't worry." Ryo said guessing what was bothering Takato. "Seraphimon and Ophanimon aren't ones to eavesdrop and the others will learn soon enough."**

**"Alright then." Takato said as the four approached the Tamers, who in turn greeted the four Sovereign with the respect that they deserved.**

**"It is good to see you all again, Tamers." Azulongmon said.**

**"Hpmm. Speak for yourself." Zhuqiaomon grumbled.**

**"Ah let it be Mighty MacCranky." Ebonwumon said**

**"Hmph." Zhuqiaomon said turning his head and spotted Lopmon. He remembered how she was the last of thw Devas that once served him. He had to be honest with himself he was secretly glad that she hadn't turned on him like the rest of the Devas had. Even if she _was_ partnered with a human, he was thankful that she at least remained loyal to both her human and him.**

**"So what is it that brings you four here?" Ryo asked them "Its not often that the four of you are together, even when I was here eight years ago or four years ago when we faced Piedmon after we defeated the D-Reaper. In fact that was the only time I've seen you four together."**

**"Ryo its time." Azulongmon told him, confusing Rika and the others, Ryo however, paled instantly.**

**"Ryo what is he talking about?" Rika asked confused.**

**"He's back, Millenniummon is back." Ryo said, knowing that the others didn't quite understand the gravity of the problem.**

**"Who?" Takato asked confused and Ryo could tell that he wasn't the only one, though Ryo wasn't surprised. He rarely talked about his past. It was just somwthing that he didn't like to discuss with anyone. Now however, it seemed that he didn't have a choice in thw matter since he had returned.**

** "He's a very powerful Digimon Takato." Ryo told him. "Azulongmon, are you sure its him?"**

**"Yes." Azulongmon told them, but Rika wasn't satisfied with the little bit that Ryo was telling them.**

**"You're hiding something, Ryo. Spill it." Rika told him, causing both Henry and Takato to flinch as they recalled the old Rika. Ryo sighed and looked at the other four Tamers.**

**"Alright, you see when I was a new Tamer, I fought a Digimon named Millenniummon, who had became a major tyrant here. After my first fight with him Myotismon was release, but no one knew about it. Then I faced him twice more before he was eventaully sealed, I faced him in two different versions of the Digital World. Both times the strongest Digimon there was released, Piedmon, and Lucemon. Then they pretended to be kind and gentle, at least until the Digimon there trusted them."**

**"That's when they betrayed and attacked the Digimon, right?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Yes." Ryo then he noticed Rika had been quieter since her burst. "Rika?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Yeah, just thinking." she said.**

**"Ryo it is also because of him that every enemy you all have destroyed before have returned and they are back with a vengeance." Zhuqiaomon said. It was then that Rika thought back to what Akinemon had said about Vajramon betraying the Sovereign he once served.**

**"Rika are you alright?" Ryo asked after he noticed the look on her face when Zhuqiaomon said that the Digimon they had defeated came back.**

**"I just remembered something Akinemon told me." Rika said. "Zhuqiaomon, Millenniummon is the reason why Vajramon betrayed you and joined forces with Myotismon isn't it?"**

**"Yes, that and because of the power I gave Autumn Toshiro." said Zhuqiaomon. "How did he know about that though?"**

**"It's because..." Ryo started but then he stopped and looked at Rika. He wasn't sure if that was something he should tell the Sovereigns.**

**"I see." said Azulongmon. "So he was tricked as well like Gatomon and Coronamon."**

**"Yes." Ryo said thankful that they dragon Sovereign understood and wasn't angry.**

**"So that was how you were informed of Vajramon's betrayal?" Zhuqiaomon asked looking at Rika.**

**"Yes." she told the phoenix Digimon.**

**"It doesn't matter how they know about it. Right now the nine children must stop Myotismon before he regains his full powers." said Baihumon, confusing the others. Rika however was the first to speak up and voice her thoughts much to Ryo's amusement. She never did stand down from anything.**

**"Doesn't matter?! Of course it matters." Rika nearly shouted. "Yes Myotismon must be stopped, but they'll just all keep coming back until Millenniummon is stopped. But the question is how so we stop him?"**

**"Hold your horses there Feisty MacBattle." Ebonwumon said to Rika, causing Ryo to chuckle, which is turn earned him a glare from Rika. "You can't defeat Millenniummon until the Overlords are gone."**

**"Well all right, but he can just bring them back." Rika said "After all he's the reason we're facing them all again, right?"**

**"That's true." Ryo said "But I wonder..."**

**"What? What do you wonder Ryo?" Rika asked**

**"I'll fill you in later, Rika." Ryo said as Kari walked up to them with TK, Autumn, and Yuuki. He would indeed tell Rika everything that she needed to know later, he just hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her his real truth.**

**"Hey I heard that they Sovereigns were here." TK said walking up to them.**

**"They are but why do you guys need to talk to them?" Rika asked**

**"It's kind of...well..." Autumn started looking at Ryo, knowing he would understand, which he did.**

**"Later Rika, come one we need to see if we can track Millenniumon down."**

**"Okay." Rika said and the Tamers left.**

**"Well it's been quiet some time since we've seen you four." Zhuqiaomon said looking at Autumn "You understand why we are here, correct?"**

**"Yes, Millenniummon." Autumn told them. "I've suspected it for a while now, but I believe that he's the true Darkness that Gennai told us about and the reason why the defeated ones are back."**

**"Yes all except for one." Azulongmon said looking at Kari.**

**"Myotismon." she said. "We didn't really defeat him like we thought we had." **

**"No he is quiet resilient." Baihumon said. "However this time you must defeat him. You and the other five."**

**"Why is it so important this time?" Autumn asked "I mean don't get me wrong, we will defeat him but..."**

**"Because he plans to go the human world." Azulongmon told them.**

**"Wait, what?! Why?!" Kari asked shocked.**

**"Because he wants revenge." Zhuqiaomon said. "I believe you know why, Kari."**

**"Oh, because my father is the one that sealed him." Kari said realzing what was going on. "So he wants revenge."**

**"Yes." Azulongmon confirmed. "However, it's not just that. We believe he wants to overthrow Millenniummon and rule both worlds."**

**"So he's hoping that by defeating us here; there won't be anyone to stand in his way because the Warriors and Tamers will have their hands full with Piedmon and Lucemon." TK said**

**"That's corrected." Azulongmon agreed. "Kari will you go get your brother and the other four?"**

**"Of course." Kari said and she left to get them.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Tai was ing the library with Yorak discussing the events that had happened since they had arrived in the Digital World. He wanted to know of his uncle would know why he was there, but apparently he did. Just then he heard Kari calling for him and he called back telling her where he was. As she came around the corner, he could tell from the look on her face that whatever she needed to tell him wasn't good.**

**"Kari?" Yorak asked noticing how Kari was looking.**

**"Before I explain anything, where's Matt, Sora and Taiyou?"**

**"They're with the Warriors." Yorak told her. "I think Sora was looking after Takuya who, by the way is still out."**

**"Alright. I need everyone together before I can say anything." Kari told them. "Well all of us with Crest anyway."**

**"Well Starla has her Crest." Tai said shocking Kari, who knew that she didn't have it when her, Takuya, and the twins went to face Lady Devimon.**

**"But how? When?"**

**"It was here in the forest and she found it after you guys left." Yorak told her.**

**"Alright well I need her too then." Kari said figuring that was why Azulongmon said he needed the Tai and the other four. He knew that Starla had her Crest. "Where is she?"**

**"On the balcony with Taiyou and Kouji." Tai said. "Kari what's going on?"**

**"Help me gather everyone together and then you'll find out." she said and Tai just sighed at his sister. Then he walked to the room where his cousin was resting and saw that he was finally awake.**

**"Hey there Takuya."**

**"Hey Tai." he said weakly, trying to sit up a bit.**

**"Hey Sora, Kari need you and Matt, along with me Starla and Taiyou."**

**"What does she need us for?" Sora asked**

**"I don't know. She won't explain and if my uncle knows he's not saying anything either." Tai gripped and Takuya smiled as Kouji walked in. **

**"Alright maybe she's waiting to tell us all together." Sora said as Matt walked up.**

**"I guess so." Tai said **

**"Go see what Kari wants." Kouji told him. "We need to talk about somethings anyway." he added and Takuya nodded. He knew that Kouji, like him was worried about the attack outside of the Gate.**

**"Alright let's go you guys." Tai said and the three walked out of the room meeting up woth Starla and Taiyou.**

**"Kari now will you tell us what's going on?" Starla asked, slightly annyoed.**

**"Yes, we need to defeat Myotismon now more than ever." Kari informed them as they started to walk back toward the Sovereigns and the others. "Come with me and all will be explained."**

**"Okay..." Matt said totally lost as he followed Kari and the others. TK turned to them, having sensed Kari and the others, and smiled.**

**"That didn't take long." he told her.**

**"I got them all together first and wouldn't explain until they were all together." Kari told them and Autumn smiled. It looked like she and Kari was alike more than anything. "I found Tai first and he helped me find the others."**

**"I guess whatever works huh?" TK asked laughing.**

**"TK now isn't the time." Autumn said. "Guys come here. You need to meet some very important Digimon."**

**"Alright." Sora and Taiyou said walking over to Autumn.**

**"Okay." Tai, Matt and Starla said as they walked over to them. It was then that they saw the four Digimon in front of them and were shocked.**

**"Who are they?" Tai asked **

**"They are known as the four Sovereign Digimon of the Digital World." Kari told them.**

**"Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Starla Toshiro, Taiyou Nonaka. It is a pleasure. I am Azulongmon." the dragon Digimon said. "I guard the eastern border of the Digital World."**

**"I am Zhuqiaomon." the phoenix told them. "And I guard the southern border."**

**"I am Baihumon." said the white tiger. "I guard the western border."**

**"And I am Ebonwumon, the border that I guard is the Northern." the turtle told them.**

**"And this has what to do with us?" aked Matt**

**"Myotismon is trying to get to the human world, Matt." TK told his brother. "We have to defeat him for good this time."**

**"What makes us so special?" Starla asked**

**"Because you have the strength and wisdom that the first did not have." Azulongmon told her patiently**

**"Well I know one thing." Tai said suddenly "We must be really important, because it's not often that you get the chance to save the world."**

**"Oh Tai, you never change." Yuuki sighed looking at Kari and noticed that she looked upset about something. "Hey are you okay?"**

**"I will be when Myotismon is gone for good." Kari said**

**"I know the feeling." Autumn said, then she turned to Zhuqiaomon. "Thank you for coming to tell us this."**

**"Well as much as I hate to admit it, Azulongmon is right about you all being the only ones strong enough to stop that beast once and for all." the phoenix said sourly causing Tai to look at Kari.**

**"Do I even want to know what his problem is?" he asked as the four left. **

**"I'll take this one Kari." Autumn said smiling.**

**"Thanks Autumn." Kari said as they walked back to the councel room.**

**"Sure." she said, then turned to the others. "You see guys, Zhuqiaomon doesn't like humans much, because he thinks that Digimon are better than we are. Just ask Rika and the others, when they first encountered Zhuqiaomon, he nearly destroyed them, right Rika?"**

**"Y-Yeah, and I really don't like to remember that encounter." Rika said.**

**"Yeah I'm sure you don't." Autumn said with a laugh. "Anyway after the Tamers stopped the D-Reaper, Zhuqiaomon realized that the reason that they were able to defeat it, was because it was the humans that made the Digimon, who fought the Reaper, strong enough to defeat it by Digivolving to the Mega level and becoming one with their Digimon. Isn't that right Rika?"**

**"Yes." she said looking back up from the map that the Tamers were looking at. **

**"So although he doesn't like it, he'll leave us alone?" asked Matt confused.**

**"Basically." Rika said looking back down at the map. "But, as you saw, he is a little harsh with us."**

**"Unless we defeat Myotismon here and now, he won't have a reason for him to leave us alone, because evey thing will be destroyed." TK snapped causing them all to look at him shocked as he walked away. Kari, knowing what it was that caused TK to snap like that, sighed and followed him.**

**"Okay _what_ is his problem?" Matt asked worried**

**"Rika...will you go with Kari?" asked Autumn sighing. "I think out of all of us you would understand better than most."**

**"Of course." Rika said following Kari and TK as Autumn sighed again. **

**"Autumn what is it?" Starla asked her sister.**

**"I'm not sure, but Kari and TK have the most to lose if we lose to Myotismon, why I don't know, but I just have a feeling that they do."**

**"Kari just leave me alone." TK said as she followed him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he knew she would want to talk to him about what happened and it was something that he didn't want to do. It was hard enough to fact what happened with Devimon. He couldn't face almost losing...no it wasn't possible.**

**"I...oh...alright." Kari said feeling a little hurt and she turned to leave she ran in to Rika. "Oh hi Rika, I was just leaving."**

**"Why?" **

**"TK doesn't want to talk about it." Kari told her**

**"Well, maybe he'll talk to me." Rika said. "What do you say?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe he should just work through this on his own." Kari said "You know like I did."**

**"Well alright. I'm still going to try to talk to him though." Rika told her. "I've faced Zhuqiaomon before the rest of you after all." **

**"Alright." Kari said and she left as Rika walked up to where TK was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_'I am so sorry Kari.' _****he thought as he was walked over to were Patamon was sitting in a tree. He really did hate seeing Kari upset, but he knew that she would want to talk about what happened when they faced Myotismon the first time and he lost Patamon for a while again after just getting him back after losing him to Devimon, then when they met Zhuqiaomon, he did nothing but reticule TK and blame him for being a weak human that Angemon had to sacrifice himself twice in order to protect him. TK wasn't ready to face that nightmare again, not just yet anyway. Just then he sensed Rika walked up to him and he sighed. Nothing ever got through to her, even though he told them he wanted to be left alone she wouldn't leave him alone.**

**"What Rika?"**

**"I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to face what happened in the past sooner or later." Rika told him getting straight to the point. "I know it's hard, but we can't hope to defeat Myotismon this time, unless we all face the past, accept what happened, learn from it and move on."**

**"You never quit do you?" TK sighed and Rika smiled. "Rika it's not as easy as you think it is. You didn't lose Renamon like I did with Patamon. You didn't go through out the Digital World wondering if you were going to see your best friend again."**

**"You're right I don't quit and I don't know excatly what you're going through, but I do know what you're going through with Zhuqiaomon. You forget that we had to face him before he accepted humans, grudgingly I might add." Rika told him. "You know, we don't like to remember that, but we do so that we can remember what we've learned from it."**

**"It's not...I can't face Rika!" he shouted running down the path as Patamon followed. Rika sighed and started to walk back to the others deciding to let TK think about what she had said. She then decided to go look for Kari. She had a feeling that she was hurt more than she let on when TK told her to leave him alone and she knew what it was like.**

* * *

**When Autumn sensed Kari walking back into the room, she looked up from the chart that they were all looking at and she saw the look in her eyes. She knew then that there was something wrong. What, she wasn't sure even though she had a good feeling as to what.**

**"Kari is everything okay?" she asked, but Kari didn't say anything as she walked to the window and thought about what TK said to her.**

**"Kari?" Tai asked concerned as he walked over to her. "What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing." she said**

**"I don't believe you." Tai said "Come on talk to me."**

**"Tai, it's really nothing." Kari told him.**

**"Kari..." Tai trailed off**

**"I'm probably just over reacting." she said. "Really it's nothing."**

**"Whatever." Tai sighed walking away from his sister as Rika walked in.**

**"Huh? What's wrong Tai?" she asked noticing Tai's mood.**

**"Kari." he said simply.**

**"Is she sulking?"**

**"Yeah but I don't know why."**

**"I do and she's just over reacting." Rika sighed. "Thought TK's being an idiot and not accepting whatever happened in the past with Myotismon and Zhuqiaomon."**

**"Oh that." Yuuki said walking up to them. "I can see why."**

**"What do you mean?" Rika asked confused.**

**"It was during our first trip here." Yuuki said sitting down beside Tai. "Actually it was during our first major battle. You see everyone of our Digimon had digivolved and were at their champion levels except for Patamon that is. But when we fought Devimon, he went to grab both TK and Kari, having been told that one of the two of them would be the one to destroy him."**

**"That's when Patamon digivolved at last. However Devimon had used the powers of Darkness because he thought it would make him invincible and well, Angemon used every ounce of his powers to defeat him." Autumn chimed in. "And of course Angemon knew he would be reconfigured afterwards, but none of us really knew that much about Digimon at that time, so we all thought we had seen the last of Patamon. Then there was the fight with Myotismon, when we sealed Azura and he split his mega form."**

**"I guess that fear never really left TK." Ryo said walking up to them. "I mean losing your best friend like that. And it didn't help matters none when Zhuqiaomon basically said that he was worthless and not important."**

**"Rika imagin losing Renamon." Yuuki told her. "If you can see that then you should know how TK feels."**

**"I see." Rika said. "And because he hasn't accepted what happened, or can't accept it, he's terrified that it will happen again."**

**"Exactly." Ryo said. "I think that's why he wants to be alone right now."**

**"Although maybe you should talk to Kari." Yuuki said looking at her friend. "She looks really upset and she won't talk to us."**

**"Well she is upset." Rika told them "She wants to help TK and support him as he figures it out and accepts it, but he told her that he didn't want to talk about it, so she's leaving him alone. I also think that there's a little more to it that she didn't tell me."**

**"You're right Rika." Kari said joining them. "There _is_ something I didn't tell you."**

**"Kari?" Tai asked "What is it?"**

**"TK told me to just leave him alone. Not that he didn't want to talk about it right then." Kari told them.**

**"Kari, you were there and you know exactly what he's going through." Yuuki told her. "You know when Ophanimon and Seraphimon sacrificed themselves, their other forms had to be reconfigured as well. So you of all people know what he's going through."**

**"I do know what he's going through, but I also know TK. If he doesn't wand to talk then he isn't going to. I guess I'm just over reacting to TK telling me to leave him alone." Kari sighed. "I mean I _do_ want to help him and give him the emotional support that he needs right now, but I can't do that if he doesn't want to talk about what happened with the three of them."**

**"So what is he doesn't want to talk?" Matt finally said getting slightly annoyed. "Kari listen I know my brother, so just go talk to him alright? Let him know that you're there for him."**

**"Alright. I'll go look for him." Kari said and she left to find TK as Matt sighed. **

**"I swear TK will never learn."**

**"Oh I think he will." Autumn said "After all he's not the only one that has this pain." **

**"Anyway we need to see if we can find Myotismon and Millenniumon." Ryo said and the group went back to looking for the two dark Digimon.**

* * *

**TK**** sighed as he thought back to what happened with Myotismon and Zhuqiaomon four years ago. He knew that Rika was right and he needed to face what had happened, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he didn't know how he could face Myotismon after what happened.**

**"Hi TK." Kari said walking up to where she knew he would be. He always went to the tree where Patamon hatched from the Digi-egg after Devimon when he was thinking about the past.**

**"Hey Kari." he said sitting up. "Are you coming to join me?"**

**"Y-yes. That is if it's okay." Kari said looking at her feet.**

**"It's fine Kari. I'm sorry about earlier when I pushed you away." **

**"It's alright. I over-reacted to it anyway." Kari said sitting down on the other side of the tree.**

**"Well I shouldn't have pushed you away anyway." TK told her. "You of all people would understand my problem with facing Myotismon."**

**"Yes, but you said that you wanted to be alone, although you didn't really want to be." Kari told him and TK smiled.**

**"You're right, I didn't want to be alone. But I can't keep running from it either." TK sighed. "I just wished that we didn't have to fight him again."**

**"I know. You're also scared that Angemon will have to become a Digi-egg again or that we'll face what happened with Ophanimon and Seraphimon again." Kari sighed. "I can't say that it won't happen, because I don't know that it won't, but I can believe in Gatomon and hope that it won't happen like before."**

**"You're right, as always." TK said smiling.**

**_"Oh how sweet."_**** a voice said from the shadows.**

**"Who's there?" Kari asked a little scared.**

**"Kari go get the others." TK said suddenly serious. "It's him, Myotismon."**

**"But I can't leave you alone to face him while I get the others." Kari said.**

**"I'll be fine. Just go!"**

**"A-Alright, be careful." Kari said as she ran to get everyone else.**

* * *

**"Huh, I just don't understand. The signal is showing that Myotismon is here in the Forest Terminal, but that is impossible. Why would he come here when everyone is here?" Autumn said confused.**

**"Why wouldn't he come here?" Matt asked. "I mean he wants to get rid of us so wouldn't he try to get rid of us now?"**

**"It's not that simple Matt." Yuuki said "He knows that Kari and the rest of us that were here before won't let him get to the human world, so he'll try everything he can to stop us from destroying him."**

**"Well that still doesn't-" Matt started as Kari busted through the closed door and into the viewing room.**

**"Kari?!" Tai asked worried "What's wrong?"**

**"Guys...I...need...your...help! Myotismon...and...TK..." Kari panted trying to catch her breath, but Autumn knew what she was trying to say.**

**"Where?!"**

**"Just follow me." Kari said and she ran back to where TK was.**

**"Guys let's go!" Autumn shouted and they ran after Kari. Just then they saw MangaAngemon fly overhead and Autumn nodded to Yuuki. "You know what to do, Yuuki."**

**"Right. Dorumon."**

**"Got it." he said and digivolved straight to Alphamon.**

**"Kari where is he?" Matt asked as they ran through the forest. "Where's my brother?"**

**"In the trees up ahead." Kari said as she ran to make sure he was still okay, while Angewomon joined MangaAngemon in the fight.**

**"Kari!"**

**"TK!" she shouted over the blasts as she ran over to him as fast as she could.**

**"I'm alright." TK said "But we need to move. Myotismon knows that if he's to get to the human world, me, you, Autumn, and Taiyou will be the targets."**

**"Eh?! That's why he's after the four of us. AUTUMN!" Kari shouted **

**"I got it. Taiyou?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Come on, we have to get going. Yuuki can handle old fang face. The four of us need to get home." Autumn told her. "You go back to Ryo and your sister, get them to get you back to Heighten View Terrace. That's where we'll go when we get out of here. We'll meet you there.**

**"Understood." Taiyou said, running back to the castle searching Rika.**

**"Will the rest of you be alright?" Autumn asked "Sora?"**

**"We'll be okay. We just have to trust in ourselves and our Digimon." Sora said and Autumn nodded.**

**"Kari, TK, you two get going. NOW!" shouted Tai and Matt together **

**"Alright, Mistymon!" **

**"MangaAngemon!"**

**"Angewomon!"**

**"I don't think so." Myotismon said. "Your other friend may have gotten away, but you won't. _GRIZZLY WING!"_ he added sending a swarm of bats toward them.**

**"KARI!"**

**"TK!"**

**"AUTUMN!"**

**"_DOUBLE BLADE!"_**

**_"CELESTIAL ARROW!"_**

**"WHAT?!" Myotismon shouted as he was hit by the twin blades, pinned to a tree, then pierced with Angewomon's arrow and everyone watched as he slowly disintegrated.**

**"I-Is he gone?" Tai asked confused by what just happened.**

**"I don't know Tai." Kari said. "Autumn?"**

**"I believe so." Autumn said smiling. "I don't have anything blocking me or my powers anymore."**

**"Still we should check with Gennai." Kari said. For some reason she had a bad feeling. Like there was something that wasn't right.**

**"I agree." TK said "But not all of us needs to go."**

**"Yeah, two will be fine to go. Even with myotismon gone, there is still Piedmon and Lucemon to deal with." Autumn said. "Kari, why don't you and TK go to the castle and the rest of us will wait here."**

**"Alright."**

**"Okay." TK said and the two left towards Ophanimon's castle while Rika came out of the castle to check on things.**

**"Hey you guys, what's going on?" she asked "Taiyou came in the castle and said you told her to go home."**

**"Oh not much, we just defeated Myotismon, thanks to Azuramon there." Autumn said nodding towards Tai's uncle, who just nodded back.**

**"Well that's good, but where are TK and Kari?"**

**"They went to double check with Gennai." Matt said. "Kari, I think, was worried we didn't actually get him."**

**"Well good. At least one of you are always thinking."**

**"It was Kari's idea." Autumn said "I'm sure he's gone because he was the reason most of my power was blocked and now they aren't anymore."**

**"That's a good thing, but it doesn't hurt to be sure about something like Myotismon." Rika said.**

**"Yeah I know." Autumn sighed. "Still we should be heading back. I don't know if the Digital World is linked to the human world in terms of time or not." **

**"I agree that we should return home, but the worlds are indeed linked and maybe a day at most has passed in the real world."**

**"A day? Well that's not as bad as I thought." Autumn said as they walked back into the castle laughing. However, in the shadows there was another shadow that looked straight at the past that Kari and TK took and it smiled. **

**_'You won't get away this time.' _****he thought.**


	9. The Way Home

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Way Home**

**TK**** sighed as he and Kari flew through the air, thankful that the fight with Myotismon was not only over, but that he didn't have to lose his best friend again. Kari looked over at him and smiled as she heard him sigh. She knew that like her, he hoped that they could finally go home, but she wasn't sure that Myotismon was actually gone. She had a really bad feeling that he was just hiding or something to that nature. It was like him to do something like that after all.**

**"Kari are you alright?" TK asked concerned that she had been so quiet, when normally she talked to him.**

**"Yeah I'm just worried that he's not really gone." Kari told him. "I mean it would be like him to make us thin that he was gone, then attack us again when we least expect it."**

**"Yeah I know, but we'll find out soon whether or not he's really gone." TK said as they landed at the White Castle and walked toward it. However as the approached it Kari saw Ophanimon standing there instead of Gennai. Confused and worried what it could actually mean that she was there instead of Gennai, they walked over to the Angel Mega.**

**"Ophanimon?"**

**"Oh Kari, I take it that he's gone?" she asked handing her the book from before. Confused, Kari took the book and watched as Myotismon was destroyed by her uncle and Angewomon's attack. "You see once a Digimon is destroyed or anything happens in the Digital World it records in that book."**

**"So he's really gone?" Kari asked wondering about Ophanimon's vague expression.**

**"Yes." Ophanimon said. "Now however you must return to your own world."**

**"But what about the other Overlords?" Kari asked confused "Shouldn't we deal with them?"**

**"The Tamers and Warriors will handle them." she told them. "Go."**

**"Alright, come on then Kari." TK said also confused and suspicious about Ophanimon's actions.**

* * *

**Yuuki**** walked down the forest path as she checked on the Digimon that lived in the forest. She and the others decided to wait at Seraphimon's castle for Kari and TK to get back before they went after the other two Overlords since they all wanted to be sure that Myotismon was really gone. But as she walked down the path Yuuki got a strange feeling that someone was watching her. However when she looked behind her there wasn't any one there. As she saw the two coming back she just hoped she was wrong about the feeling and dismissed it, then she walked to where the others were waiting for Kari and TK to let them know.**

**"Hey, Yuuki what's up?" asked Tai as she came into the room.**

**"Kari and TK are back." Yuuki said, but Tai could tell there was something bothering his girlfriend.**

**"What's wrong Yuuki?" Autumn asked. Like TK she could sense different things, mainly darkness, but she knew that something was bothering her sister. "I mean it's not like you to hide things unless it's important."**

**"I was outside just now looking over the forest, when I felt something or someone watching me from behind. But then when I looked behind me there wasn't anyone there."**

**"Maybe it was just a Digimon passing by overhead." Matt suggested.**

**"I don't think so you guys." Yuuki told. "I'm not sure, but Myotismon may not actually be gone."**

**"What makes you think that Yuuki?" Tai asked confused. Sure he was new to the Digital World, but he knew when a Digimon was destroyed.**

**"It's just a feeling that I have." Yuuki told them. "One that I don't like."**

**"Well when Kari and TK gets here, we'll know for sure." Autumn said. "Once we find out for sure, we need to start heading home. If Rika's right about the time and there has been one day to have pass, then we really need to get back."**

**"Autumn even if it's true we got there at night, and we had a remote cabin." Tai said. "So I doubt that anyone would actually know we were gone."**

**"Except for those at the camp." Sora pointed out.**

**"I hope you're right Tai." Autumn said as Kouichi walked up to them.**

**"You worry too much Autumn." he said. "I'm sure it'll be fine."**

**"Kouichi's right." Kouji said "Last time we were here, we were only here for about fifteen minuets in the real world."**

**"Alright, alright you guys." Autumn laughed as Kari walked in with TK.**

**"Well?" Tai asked Kari. "Is he really gone?"**

**"According to this book that Ophanimon showed us that records the destruction of a Digimon, he is. But I had expected Gennai to meet us, not Ophanimon."**

**"I agree with Kari." TK said "It was strange that Gennai didn't meet us and she did." **

**"Wait Ophanimon met you?" Autumn asked confused.**

**"Yes why?" Kari asked**

**"Because she was just here." Autumn told her. "There is aboslutly no way that she could have been there to meet you when she was here until about two minuets ago."**

**"Wait what? She was here while TK and I was gone?" Kari asked hoping she was wrong about what she was thinking. "You don't think..."**

**"Kari I think we were tricked." TK said "He must be on his way there now." **

**"Shit! We need to get home as soon as possible." Kari said "Autumn do you remember how we actually get home?"**

**"Yeah..." Autumn said slowly, not wanting to tell them, but knew that she would have to.**

**"Alright, well then how? We can't let Myotismon take over the human world and get his revenge on my dad. More important though we can't let him take over the human world." Kari said worried about her father and human kind. She knew that if Myotismon got there it would be nothing but trouble.**

**"It's in Myotismon's castle, Kari." said Autumn shocking the others.**

**"You're kidding, right Autumn?" Tai asked hoping she was.**

**"I'm afraid not Tai." Autumn said solemnly "That's the way home."**

**"Autumn that's not how we got home before." Yuuki said**

**"You're right Yuuki." TK said "How did we get home eight years ago?"**

**"Through a vortex." Ryo told them walking up. "You see after we sealed Azuramon and you two lose Ophanimon and Seraphimon, Cyberdramon and I made sure you four were sent into the direction of the vortex while we faced the D-Reaper. However that way was closed, thanks to Lucemon opening a path to the human realm before."**

**"Dammit." Yuuki cursed. "That means we have to go to Myotismon's castle then."**

**"Unfornuately there's the matter of getting the Key Cards first." Autumn said confusing the others.**

**"What do you mean Key Cards?" Tai asked**

**"It's a long story, but right now we need to get them and only myself, TK, Kari, and Taiyou can get them." Autumn said, then she turned to Taiyou and Rika "Can you do it, Taiyou?"**

**"I can certianly try. But why can only you, myself, TK and Kari get them? I don't understand that."**

**"Kari what do you think? Do we have enough time?" Autumn asked and Kari nodded.**

**"Taiyou, I do know the reason why the four of us can get them, but it's complicated."**

**"But what about Yuuki?" Tai asked wondering why she couldn't get them.**

**"I'm not one of the Keepers." Yuuki said simply **

**"Keepers?" Taiyou asked**

**"The four Sovereigns chose four Keepers for the Key Cards." Autumn explained. "Three of which they knew and one that they didn't. That would be you Taiyou. TK, Kari and myself knew about them and the Sovereign chose us but there was a problem that presented itself once the Cards were created."**

**"What do you mean, a problem?" asked Ryo, who like the others, was hearing this for the first time.**

**"Autumn, myself and TK have Digimon like abilities and Taiyou doesn't." Kari told him, but Autumn shook her head.**

**"While that's true, Kari that isn't the reason for the problem." Autumn said shocking Kari. "If that was the case, Yuuki would have been given the Keys as well. But they didn't want four Guardians with Digimon abilities."**

**"So whats the problem then?" Kari asked**

**"Wait a minuet why is there only four of you." Matt asked impatiently.**

**"Later Matt." **

**"Kari there was a total of eight Key Cards." Autumn explained before Matt could interrupt again. "Kari you me and TK could only protect two of them without tipping the balance of their powers, so they needed someone who didn't have abilities gained in the Digital World. They needed someone who had never been, but still saw the Digimon. That's when Azulongmon saw that Taiyou witnessed the fight as well."**

**"Wait, what do you mean a total of eight Cards?" Taiyou asked**

**"Two for each of the Guardians." TK explained. "But we should really explain everything else later."**

**"TK's right." Autumn agreed. "We really need to get going. Myotismon will realize that we know about him faking everything soon enough, I'm sure."**

**"Alright, Kari, Taiyou's Cards are also in your area." TK told her shocking Kari, who wondered why he would know and she wouldn't. "Can you lead her?"**

**"Of course I can." Kari told him hiding her shock. "Taiyou are you ready?"**

**"I am, but can Rika come with us?" she asked and Kari could tell that though Taiyou had been in the Digital World for a while now, she was still nervous about everything.**

**"Autumn, what do you think?" Kari asked**

**"Uh...I suppose, but Taiyou when I come to getting the Keys, you'll have to go alone except for Coronamon." Autumn told them. "I don't know that Rika can actually go in with you, you see we've never had someone with us besides the guardian Digimon that we chose to protect them. In fact the only others who knows were they are, are the three Guardians, we don't even know the exact place where the Keys are."**

**"Alright, when it comes to getting them, I think I'll be alright as long as I have Coronamon by my side."**

**"Alright, Rika do you mind any of this?" Autumn asked**

**"Going with my sister or being stuck here?" Rika asked crossing her arms.**

**"Going with Taiyou." Autumn said with a smile. "I know you wouldn't stay here and wait anyway. Remember what happened with Impmon?"**

**"Yes I do." Rika said smiling as well. "I don't mind going with her and I do understand that when we get there she'll have to go with Coronamon alone to get the Cards."**

**"Alright then." Autumn said as she climbed on Mistymon**

**"Autumn it actually may be better to go in a group." TK said. "I mean Myotismon knows about the Key Cards and will more than likely try to stop us."**

**"TK's right." Autumn sighed. "Kari what about you?"  
"I agree." Kari said.**

**"So it's going to be you five?" Ryo asked worried. He had a bad feeling that Lucemon was waiting in the wings as well as Piedmon. He knew what they were like better than anyone.**

**"No we aren't going to go together to each area. That would just be a waste of time since only the Guardian for those particular Keys can go in the areas. We'll go in three separate groups." Kari said.**

**"Well then who goes where?" Tai asked, he didn't like the idea of them separating any more that Ryo did.**

**"Autumn why don't you decide that?" Kari suggested. "After all you know the Digital World more than me or TK or Yuuki."**

**"Yeah, but then Ryo brings up a good point about the areas." Autumn sighed. "Hmm, I think that the Tamers should stay here with the Angel Megas and keep looking for Piedmon, Quartz, Onyx, and Lucemon except Rika that is. Tai you Rika and Yuuki go with Kari and Taiyou. Matt you and Sora go with TK and Starla, you come with me. Takuya I know you all will come anyway, so you guys decide who go where."**

**"Autumn you know I'm going with you." Kouichi sighed. **

**"And I'm going when Starla." Kouji said. "What about you Zoe?"**

**"I'll go with TK. I know that Takuya will probably go with his family, but Matt and Sora also need the help too." Zoe said missing the hurt in Takuya's eyes, but Kari didn't."**

**"Actually I'll go with you Zoe." Takuya said trying to hid the hurt that Zoe's words struck. Kari looked over at Takuya and sighed.**

**"Takuya can I talk to you for a second?" she asked**

**"Uh...sure." he sighed following his cousin. After they got away from the others Kari looked him in the eyes and smiled. "So what is it?"  
"You like Zoe, don't you?" she asked shocking Takuya.**

**"Yeah." Takuya sighed. He should have known that Kari would have noticed how he felt. "And before you say anything, I have told her, but she thought that I was drunk or something and played it off."**

**"Well maybe you should try to tell her again." Kari said "She just lacks faith in herself and doesn't see why anyone would like her."**

**"I know and that's the problem, but it's one that we can't deal with right now." Takuya said avoiding his cousin's look. Sometimes he hated the abilities that she had. "Right now we have you get you guys home."**

**"You're right, and I know that, but just make sure you talk to her again when this is all over." Kari said. "Promise me."**

**"I promise I will try to talk to her again." he sighed. "You know, you never let things go, do you?"**

**"No I guess I don't, but then I want my family to be happy."**

**"Kari...thank you." he said and he walked back to the others. "JP, Tommy, do you guys mind going with Kari and the others?"**

**"I don't mind." Tommy said smiling. He had an idea as to why Takuya want to go with Zoe and he hoped he was right.**

**"Yeah, me either." JP said a little down. He also knew why Takuya wanted to go with their friend, but he didn't really like it. JP had always liked Zoe as well, but knew that they would never be more than friends, because it was Takuya that Zoe liked. Even though the two tried their hardest to hide it, it was obvious that they liked one another.**

**"Zoe, do _you _mind?" Takuya asked quietly.**

**"What? Uh... No I don't mind." Zoe said a little thrown off by Takuya wanting to come with her.**

**"O...K..." Autumn trailed off looking at Kari, who simply nodded and mouthed about them having a mutual crush. "Anyway, Ryo you know the Digital World better than most of us, so if you find out anything, will you let us know?"**

**"I'll find a way." he said nodding "But first Rika can I talk to you for a second? Before you guys leave?"**

**"Uh, sure Ryo." she said following him away from the others and to a closed area. "What's up?**

**"Listen I uh..."**

**"What?"**

**"Ireallylikeyou." Ryo said quickly, but either Rika didn't hear or understand him.**

**"I'm sorry, what?" she asked **

**"I really like you, Rika." Ryo said quietly. "I have for a long time." he added looking away as Rika stood in shock, but then quickly got over it and blushed.**

**"Well...I...umm..." she trailed off looking into the tress. "I like you too."**

**"R-Really?" Ryo asked shocked. "I mean I just though..."**

**"I know, I'm not very good at showing my emotions." Rika said, still looking up into the trees. "I often come off kind of cold, but yeah I really do." **

**"Rika promise me something." Ryo said making he look at him.**

**"What?" Rika asked, blushing as she still tried to avoid looking him in the eyes.**

**"Promise me that you'll be careful." Ryo said seriously "I know how the Digimon are around here. They aren't like they were back when we fought the D-Reaper."**

**"I promise that I'll be as careful as I can." Rika said. **

**"Alright." Ryo sighed. "I just don't like this. You know how Piedmon is, just like I do. He'll use this as a..." suddenly Ryo was cut off, because Rika had decided to act and kiss him. Though he was shocked at first, Ryo sighed and kissed her back, thankful that where they had walked to, they had privacy from almost everyone, except for one. Like Ryo, Rika knew that Kari, having her ability to see into other peoples hearts and feelings, she would know about them, but Rika also knew that she wouldn't say anything to the others. In fact she was sure that Kari had known about her feelings since Kari conrnered Rika the day after they got to Seraphimon's castle when they escaped Myotismon with Coronamon. Rika had been doing her best to avoid Ryo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_"Kari what did you want to talk about?" Rika asked once they were alone. _**

**_"Why are you trying so hard to avoid Ryo?" she asked_**

**_"W-What are you..."_**

**_"You like him." _**

**_"No I don't!" Rika shouted as she turned to leave but Kari stopped her_**

**_"Yes, you do or you wouldn't be denying it the way you are, or trying to avoid him so much." Kari said smiling and Rika sighed._**

**_"Kari don't say anything." she said quietly._**

**_"I won't tell him. It's not my place to tell him, that's up to you." Kari said. _**

**_"I just don't think that he feels the same as I do, Kari." Rika said. "I mean he's...well...he's avoided me for the last two years, since we stopped Piedmon and well..."_**

**_"Well you know there is really only one way to find out." Kari said hiding the fact that she knew Ryo did in fact like Rika. _**

**_"I...I guess." Rika said. "I have to got though. I figure Takato and the others are looking for me."_**

**_"Alright." Kari said smiling as she let Rika go. _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Rika?" Ryo asked bringing her back to the present. "You alright?"**

**"Yes, I was just remembering a conversation I had with someone and I'm really glad that they basically told me to tell you how I feel."**

**"Kari?" Ryo asked smiling.**

**"Yes...how did you know?" Rika asked shocked that he would know she talked to her.**

**"Because she talked to me when they got back from fighting Lady Devimon, right after the Sovereigns came here."**

**"I...Oh. I kind of feel like a fool for trying to avoid you for so long." Rika said looking away as the blush faded away a bit.**

**"Well I was denying it for almost two years, so I guess we're even." Ryo laughed. "Besides its just the way we are."**

**"I guess so." she smiled. **

**"Anyway, you promise me that you'll be careful if Piedmon shows up, right?" he asked again as they walked back to the others.**

**"Yes, I promise." Rika said entwining her hand with Ryo's and squeezing it for reassurance.**

**"Alright. I'm going to the overlook." Ryo said letting her hand go, then he left while Kari looked at Rika.**

**"I know what you're thinking and yes the outcome is positive." Rika told her.**

**"So I take it you're together now?" Kari asked**

**"Yes."**

**"Alright then guys, let's go get the Key Cards." TK said smiling ad they all went off in their respective directions. Autumn and her group went to the south, Kari, Taiyou and their group went to the east, while TK and his group went to the west. Autumn just hoped that the Overlords would leave them be, but she knew better than that.**

* * *

**While the Digidestined went after their Key Cards, Piedmon was standing with Lucemon and Onyx in their planning room discussing the change of events, when Quartz walked up to them and told them that Myotismon made it to the human realm.**

**"Well it looks like he knew what he was doing after all." Lucemon said sourly. He had almost made it to the human world before the annoying Warriors pulled him back into the Digital World and defeated him.**

**"Maybe, but I don't trust him." Quartz told them. "He's been different since Azuramon left us."**

**"Quartz is right." Onyx agreed. "But there isn't anything we can do about it now. We have to stop the Digidestined from getting back to the human world and stopping Myotismon."**

**"I just hope Myotismon isn't planning to overthrowing the Master." Piedmon said. "Otherwise he'll come after us next."**

**"Don't be so paranoid." Lucemon said, though he was thinking the same thing. "Right now Onyx is right, we need to stop the Digidestined. Piedmon why don't you go after that brat Kari? I'll handle the light and dark Warriors and that troublesome Autumn."**

**"What about the boy, TK?" Quartz asked. "Do you want me and Onyx to handle him?"**

**"No, Devimon asked to have the pleasure of taking that human out personally." Lucemon said. "You two stay here and watch the humans movements." **

**"Alright." Onyx said and the two Digimon left as a bright light shown in the room surrounding the two human Overlords.**

**"What the hell?!"**

* * *

**Takuya**** thought about what his cousin said as they walked toward TK's area. He had known that Zoe she wasn't sure of herself, and he wanted to help her, but she was a good friend and he didn't want to lose that friendship. So he just left her be and didn't bother her about being more than friends anymore, although he didn't want to. He wanted to get to know her better than he already did, he just didn't know how to tell how he really felt and make her believe he felt like that.**

**Looking back Takuya, Zoe could tell that there was something bothering him, and she was worried about it. So she slowed her pace down until she caught up with him. "Hey are you alright?"  
"I...Yeah I'm fine Zoe." he said walking faster until he caught up with TK and Matt, while Zoe just stayed at her new pace, feeling a little hurt that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him.**

**"Hey Takuya are you alright?" TK asked worried about him practically running to catch up to the two brothers. Like Kari, he knew that Takuya like Zoe, but there was something that was stopping the two, and TK was worried about them.**

**"I'm fine!" Takuya shouted annoyed. "Looking I'm going to go ahead and scout, alright?"**

**"Y-Yeah." TK said shocked at Takuya's sudden burst.**

**"What was that about?" asked Matt confused, Sora however had a pretty good idea why Takuya did that, as did TK.**

**"Sore are you thinking what I am?" TK asked his brother's girlfriend**

**"Yeah I am." she said, looking at Matt with a question in her eyes.**

**"You guys don't think...?" he asked looking back at Zoe, who was still a ways away from them. "You serious?"**

**"I am. I know Kari's already talked to him, but maybe I can help him too." said Sora.**

**"Good luck." said Matt as Sora walked up to where Takuya was walking. **

**"Hey I'm not going to ask if you're alright, when I know you're not, but I am you someone to talk to. Maybe I can help sort through your thoughts."**

**"Sora I appreciate that, but I doubt you would understand." Takuya said looking back at Matt and TK, who were talking about the Keys. "You guys seem like you've been together forever."**

**"We really haven't been, though. Only for the past year." Sora told Takuya shocking him. "We actually started off a lot like Tai and Yuuki, TK and Kari, and well you and Zoe."**

**"R-Really?" he asked. "I thought that you two had been together for a few years at least, considering how well you guys know one another."**

**"Well we haven't. I liked him for a while in school, but I was always too scared to talk to him." Sora explained. "I was just so nervous that he didn't like me in return. It actually wasn't until two summers ago that we finally told one another how we really felt."**

**"Still you guys don't have the exact same problem that I have." Takuya said, confusing Sora greatly. **

**"Which is what exactly?"**

**"I told Zoe how I felt about her one time." Takuya told Sora surprising her. "But the problem was that she thought I was drunk or something and thought that I was just joking around. She also told me that she just thought of us as just friends and that was it."**

**"Huh, if she thought that you were joking and she said that she only thought of you guys as friends, then I think she's hiding her true feelings." Sora told him and he knew that she was probably right, but he didn't want to take the risk and lose Zoe as a friend. "I also believe that she doesn't think anyone would ever like her, you know as more than a friend or consider her some type of cheap girlfriend that could be thrown away. I, myself was surprised when Matt told me two years ago that he liked me. I never thought that anyone would ever like me at all because I always kept to myself a lot. Still do as a matter of fact."**

**"Hey you guys? We're here!" TK called to them. He hated to interrupt Sora and Takuya, especially since Takuya needed help, but he had to let know that he was leaving the group and to be careful. "I'm going to in, you guys keep a look out. I'll be out soon."**

**"Alright." the boys said as TK walked into the shrine with Patamon.**

**"Right." the girls said.**

**"Be careful TK." Zoe added already in her beast form. She thought that it would have been a better chance to not have any surprise attacks from the air and since both her and Takuya could fight in the air..._ 'There it is again. What is that feeling I have every time I think about Takuya?' _she wondered**

**"Takuya?" Sora asked as she turned back to him and he took his D-Tector out.**

**"Sora...thanks. Thanks for talking to me." he said **

**"You're welcome." she said smiling. "But you should really talk to her." she added nodding to Zoe and Takuya nodded understanding what Sora meant. Then he transformed into his fusion form ad followed Zoe into the air.**

**"Hey I need to talk to you." he said**

**"Now really isn't the best time, but what is it?"**

**"No this is important and something that needs both of our focus." Takuya said and Zoe was starting to get worried about what it could be that he wanted to talk about. "So when TK gets back I really need to talk to you alone, alright?"**

**"Alright." Zoe said slightly confused and scared as to what Takuya waned to talk about.**

* * *

**As TK walked down the hall of the of the shrine, he wondered where the defenses of the shrine were at. He knew that the only way the Guardian of the temple or shrine of the Keys could leave was if he or one of the others went to the shrine and took the cards. Since this was the first time that the Keys were needed he knew that he had to be there some where, when he came upon the arch in which he placed the first Key. It was then he knew that the Digimon that he chose to protect the Keys were still there. Having had Patamon Digivolve when they came into the temple, TK told him to watch his back as he reached for the Key. He was almost in reach of it, when they were attacked and he knew then that he was going to have a problem getting the Keys unless he convinced the Guardian.**

**"Leomon, stop it's me." TK shouted as the beast Digimon came into view.**

**"Are you really the Guardian of the Keys?"**

**"Yes I am TK Ishida. I was here with Autumn and Yuuki Toshiro, Kari Kamiya and Ryo Akiyama." TK said "My Digimon partner is Patamon and my Crest of Hope is one of the five that keeps the balance of the Digital World."**

**"TK it is good to see you again." Leomon said walking up to him.**

**"And you." TK said. "But I need the Key Cards to get home. Myotismon is in my world and is planning on destroying the original group of Digidestined that defeated him before."**

**"Then you must act quickly. Here is the other Key." he said handing it to TK.**

**"Thank you Leomon." said TK taking it and running out of the shrine, just to find the others fighting his old enemy, Devimon. He was so sick of the evil Dark Angel threatening his friends and he was going to put an end to it. "DEVIMON!"**

**"Well, well so you managed to get the Keys after all." said Devimon. "So how about a real fight. I win you give the Keys to me and you win well..." **

**"Hey MagnaAngemon why don't you give Devimon our answer." TK said smirking at the look of shock on the Dark digimon's face when TK's ultimate Digimon appeared.**

**"Gladly. _GATE OF DESTINY!_"**

**"Zoe, Takuya attack him now!" Matt shouted "Knock him in!"**

**"Alright _HURRICANE GALE!"_**

**"_ATOMIC INFERNO!"_**

**"N-NO!" the demon shouted as he fell into the gate and it dissolved.**

**"TK...did you get them?" asked Matt as he ran to his brother.**

**"Yeah." TK said holding the two cards up for Matt and Sora to see but for some reason Takuya and Zoe weren't there.**

**"Hey where's..."**

**"They're both over there." Matt said nodding his head toward the two Warriors. "They wanted to talk alone for some reason."**

**"I think I understand." TK said as the three watched their friends. "What about you Sora?"**

**"Yeah I do too."**

**"Well I think I do as well, and I hope they work it out." Matt said and TK nodded as he introduced his friend Leomon to his brother and Sora.**

* * *

**"So...uh, Takuya what did you, uh want to talk about?"**

**"Listen Zoe do you remember last yeah when I told you that I liked you and you thought that I was drunk?"**

**"Yes...Why?"**

**"I...uh...I wasn't joking and I wasn't drunk." Takuya said. "I really do like you." he said shocking Zoe.**

**"I...b-but...why?" **

**"What do you mean, why?" Takuya asked her confused. "I've liked you since we met four years ago."**

**"But why? There's nothing at all special about me." said Zoe. "Why would anyone like me?"**

**"I don't need a reason to like you Zoe." Takuya said smiling. "You may not think you're special, but in my opinion you are _very _special."**

**"I'm just plain and ordinary. I'm not even all that pretty. My only good quality is that I understand people and can help them if they let me."**

**"And that makes you special." Takuya said "There's a lot of people who wished that they had the ability that you have. I know I would."**

**"Believe me, no you don't really want this ability. It's the reason get major headaches all the time and remove myself from people the best I can." **

**"What I mean is I wish I can help people like you can." Takuya explained. "Believe me you are more than special to me. So just believe me when I say that I like you for you and not what you can do."**

**"But what do you really know about me?" Zoe asked. "I don't even know myself."**

**"I know that you are kind and caring. I also know that you're willing to help out people you don't even know." Takuya told her. "Do you remember when I first got here? You were the first to speak up when I came on the train, while JP and Tommy just stayed quiet. Then when Kouji and I were still trapped in Sakkakumon, who was it that lead the others to help me? Zoe you have the kindest heart that I know."**

**"Well, for having such a kind heart I get taken advantage quiet a bit back home. I also get picked on and I really wonder if I'm just going to be alone my whole..." annoyed Takuya was tired of Zoe berating herself, decided to shut her up with a kiss, surprising both her and the other three, who quickly turned to and let them be alone. After the initial shock of her crush kissing her, Zoe kissed him back. When the two finally broke apart Takuya smiled at Zoe, who had a huge blush on her face.**

**"Do you still doubt that I like you?"**

**"No and honestly I didn't doubt you." Zoe said looking away. "I doubted myself and I just don't understand why anyone would like me, but I am glad that you do. I've honestly liked you for a while too."**

**"Zoe don't doubt yourself." Takuya said "Promise me that you won't."**

**"I promise that I'll try to stop doubting myself."**

**"Alright." Takuya said taking her hand. "We should get back with the others. If Devimon was here then I have a feeling that the others are going to be in trouble too." he didn't add that he didn't like the fact that Devimon had not only found them so quickly, but that he attacked them outside of the Dark Continent. The one place he was the strongest at.**

**"I don't like that Devimon was here and found us as easily as he did." TK was saying as Takuya and Zoe walked up.**

**"You're right. It's almost as if he was here waiting for us." Takuya agreed as he thought back to the beginning of the battle. "And why did he wait until you came back to attack us TK? Like he knew you were coming. I don't get that one."**

**"Let's find the others." said TK avoiding the question. "If Devimon was here then I have a feeling that _she's _waiting for Kari and I doubt that even Rika and Kari's Digimon together could defeat her."**

**"Her?" Sora asked**

**"Yes, a very evil angel Digimon. I can't believe that Kari didn't tell me that they were all back." TK said, as Takuya looked away. "You knew didn't you?"**

**"Yeah, I was with her when Kari fought her, you know before the Sovereign came and told you guys of Myotismon's plan." Takuya told him. "Kari didn't want you guys to worry or go into a panic."**

**"Who was it that came back? Who is it that is that dangerous?" Matt asked confused by the two, who seemed to know everything.**

**"Not here and not now." Takuya said. "TK's right. I have a feeling that she's going to go after Kari and the others since Taiyou's with her. We should head that way. I know that Autumn and Starla will be fine since they have Kouji and Kouichi with them, but I'm sure Kari and the others won't mind a few extra hands helping them. What do you say Zoe?"**

**"You're probably right. So let's go."**

**"Alright then." TK said calling MagnaAngemon, while Matt and Sora rode on Garurumon. Takuya and Zoe transformed back into their beast forms. Although TK avoided his question, Takuya knew that the reason Devimon waited until TK came back to them, was so that he could use the four of them as leverage. However Devimon wasn't expecting them to be so strong, and defeating him. Still Takuya didn't like the fact that Devimon had been there waiting for them and had attacked them the moment that TK was in the shrine. Takuya just hoped that his cousins were all right.**


	10. The Keys

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Keys**

**As Autumn and Starla rode on Jager Lowemon and Kendo Garurumon respectively, Autumn sighed. She knew that Myotismon was one to try and fool people, but she had hoped that they had finally seen the last of him when they supposedly defeated him. However when Kari told her that Ophanimon supposedly met them at the castle, she knew that it was finally time to brake the seal that was placed on the Keys. Even if she didn't want to, because she alone knew what it would mean if they did. Still they didn't have a choice now.**

**"Autumn?" Kouichi asked as they ran to the south temple. **

**"Huh?" **

**"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Autumn was always thinking about how things could have been done different but he was worried about how quiet she had been.**

**"Yeah I'm just thinking." she said.**

**"Alright well, where do we go once we get to the Flaming Lake?" Kouji asked**

**"You don't go anywhere." Autumn sighed. "I go alone from there. The temple is in the middle of the Lake."**

**"Alright then, just be careful." Kouichi said as they reached the lake.**

**"I will." Autumn said. "Come on Wizardmon."**

**"Right." he said and the two flew to the middle of the lake and walked into the building there.**

* * *

**As Autumn was looking for her Keys, Kari and the others were getting closer to the temple where her and Taiyou's Key Cards were at when they were attacked by the same Digimon that Ryo warned them would attack. Kari sighed as she looked toward the clown.**

**"Kari is that who I think it is?" **

**"Piedmon? Yes that's exactly who it is." Kari said looking at the temple. They were so close, to getting home.**

**"I don't get it." Yuuki said. "I thought he wouldn't attack until after Myotismon was gone."**

**"Obviously not. Kari you and Taiyou had better get into that temple and get those Keys." Tai said looking at Yuuki and the others. "We'll hold him off."**

**"Alright. Tai just be careful, he's tricking." Kari said "Taiyou, are you ready?"**

**"Yeah let's get going." Taiyou said and the two quickly ran into the temple.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Autumn**** quickly ran through the temple when she was attacked by a fireball. When the attack came she knew that they didn't recognize her, though she couldn't blame them. The last time she was there she was a child. Still she was glad that Flamedramon was still there guarding the Cards like she asked him to.**

**"Flamedramon stop!" she shouted reusing to allow Wizardmon to defend her. "It's me Autumn."**

**"Autumn? Autumn Toshiro? Zhuqiaomon's chosen?" he asked**

**"Yes." she confirmed. "I'm here to dissolve the seal."**

**"Why?" Flamedramon asked suspiciously.**

**"Because Myotismon managed to get to the human world and we need the Key Cards to get home." Autumn told him. "Flamedramon please, we need help."**

**"I believe you, Autumn." he said. "Here are the Keys and I _will_ join you."**

**"Thank you." she said taking them.**

**"Autumn you must hurry. I'm sure by now Piedmon has located and targeted the others to stop you all from going home." Flamedramon told her.**

**"Understood." she said and she ran out to where the others were, who looked bored, but otherwise alright.**

**"Are you alright, Autumn?" Kouichi asked as she and Wizardmon landed beside him.**

**"Yeah, but the others are in trouble." she told them. "We have to get to them now."**

**"Alright then lets go." Kouji said, and both transformed into their fusion forms while Autumn had Wizardmon digivolved to his ultimate form. "I just hope that they're alright."**

**"Don't worry we'll get to them." Kouichi said and they all took off.**

* * *

**Once Kari and Taiyou were inside their own temple, Kari was pulled to the left while Taiyou was pulled to the right. After confirming that one another were alright, they both started going into separate directions. But for some reason hadn't met anything to stop them. When they got to the room where the Keys were, Kari noticed that Taiyou's Cards had been placed with Kari's in order to farther protect them. Smiling Kari went to pick the Cards up when they were finally attacked. Luckliy Kari recognized the attack and was glad that Andromon was still guarding the temple like she had asked him too.**

**"Andromon, stop!" she shouted, holding Gatomon back from defending her. "It's me Kari Kamiya!"**

**"Kari? Oh yes Kari it is you. You've returned." said the android Digimon. "Are you here for the Key Cards?"**

**"Yes." she said "This is Taiyou Nonaka, she's the fourth Keeper."**

**"Yes, I recognize the energy of the Shadow Crest. Here are you Keys, Kari." Andromon said handing them to her. "And your Keys Taiyou." he added handing Taiyou hers. "I believe you're needed outside. Please allow me to join you."**

**"Of course Andromon, you are a trusted friend." Kari said smiling. "Alright, lets get back outside. They _are_ facing Piedmon, after all."**

* * *

**Once Takuya and the others got to the battlefield he and Autumn, who had joined them in the Dark Continent, saw that it wasn't just a regular battle and that they were facing Piedmon, just as Autumn had told them. "Hey Zoe I don't think that my fusion alone is going to be enough to stop them. Do you mind lending me your spirit?"**

**"No I don't mind." she said **

**"Alright. Tommy lets do this!" he called **

**"Got it. Ice into Flame!"**

**"Wind into Flame!" Zoe shouted as well**

**"Execute! Unity evolution...Emperor Greymon!" Takuya shouted as he evolved into his mega, just as Kari, Taiyou and Andromon came out of the temple.**

**"Hey Kari is that still Takuya?" Taiyou asked pointing to the unknown Digimon, not knowing about him and the other Warriors.**

**"Yes it is. I believe he's called Emperor Greymon." Kari told her**

**"Well as long as he's still an ally." Taiyou said.**

**"Well, well it looks as if I have a new foe." the clown Digimon said. "And who might you be?"**

**"Emperor Greymon and I'm the one that is going to stop you."**

**"Oh please you foolish human." Lucemon said as he entered the battle smiling. "You barely defeated me and this time you don't have the rest of your little human friends here to help you."**

**"Damn you Lucemon!" JP shouted just as Kouji an Kouichi got there with Starla and Flamedramon, as thanks to Mistymon, Autumn caught up with Takuya and the others much sooner.**

**"Takuya we need to go Ancient now!" Kouji called to him and since they were there all ten of the Warriors were there as well.**

**"Right." he said evolving back into his human form and he held his D-Tector up as did the other Warriors. "FLAME!"**

**"LIGHT!" Kouji called out**

**"DARKNESS!" Kouichi said.**

**"WIND!" shouted Zoe**

**"ICE!" Tommy shouted along with the others.**

**"THUNDER!" JP called **

**"Ancient Spirit Unity evolution...Susanoomon!"**

**"No, not you again!" Lucemon shouted.**

**"Afraid so." the Digimon said confusing the others.**

**"Does any of you know what's going on here?" Tai asked looking at Autumn since she seemed to know everything about the Warriors, but for once she looked just as confused as they were.**

**"Don't look at me." Autumn said as she stared at the ancient Digimon. "For once I have no idea what's going on."**

**"We'll explain later." Susanoomon told them. "Right now Lucemon and I have some unfinished business." he added as he took off and fought with the psycotic angel.**

**"Well then, how shall I amuse myself now?" Piedmon said slightly annoyed, as he wanted to fight the ancient Digimon himself.**

**"I have an idea." TK said landing beside Kari and Taiyou. "MagnaAngemon!"**

**"Gatomon would you like to join me?"**

**"Of course." she said looking at Kari, who nodded. "Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!"**

**"Oh please and here I thought I would actually have a challenge." Piedmon complained**

**"Oh believe me you'll get one, right Kari?" TK asked smiling. Obviously Piedmon was underestimating all of them.**

**"Right!" she agreed smiling as well.**

**"Oh please, how could a couple of ultimates stand up to a mega?"**

**"Show 'em guys!"TK shouted.**

**_"Gate of Destiny!" _****shouted MagnaAngemon as the golden gate appeared behind Piedmon. "Now Angewomon!"**

**_"Celestial Arrow!"_**

**"N-NO! Not AGAIN!" Piedmon shouted as he went through the gate, just as Susanoomon defeated Lucemon once more.**

**"Well that only leave Myotismon now." Tai said as Takuya and the other Warriors joined them, once they reverted back to their human forms, however before they went after Myotismon, Kari waned to know what the deal was with them mergeing they way that they did.**

**"So Takuya, will you please explain that?" she asked**

**"Susanoomon, was the Digimon that appeared when we combined the last time we fought and defeated Lucemon." Takuya said shrugging. "But it's too long a story for right now Kari and we have to get back to the human realm. All of us do, and since you guys have to go through the gate, we'll go to the castle with you guys and hold Quartz and Onyx-" **

**"Don't worry about them." Azura said walking up to them with two other humans and Digimon that they had never seen before.**

**"Yorak?" Tai asked confused like the others were, except for Kari, who had a feeling as to what was going on and Yuuki, who actually knew what Yorak had been up to since they had left to get the Keys.**

**"Kari do you know what's going on here?" Autumn asked noticing her friends reaction.**

**"I have an idea." Kari said. "I think that just like my uncle, Onyx and Quartz were tricked into believing that they were evil. Right uncle?"**

**"Almost." Yorak told her. "This is Azariah and Toru. Like Akinemon, their Digimon thought that they would never come. However when they did what Azariah and Toru didn't know was that Millenniumon captured them and hide the two from the others."**

**"At least until Yorak found us, and explained everything." Azariah told them. "After that we found our Digimon after Lucemon and Piedmon left." **

**"So that's where you went when we all left." Takuya said remembering that he saw Yorak leaving as well. "You already knew about them, didn't you?" **

**"Yes. I found out about them when I first got to Seraphimon's castle. That's why Ophanimon and him wanted to talk to me alone." Yorak said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you all had enough to worry about with Myotismon after you..." and Kari just shook her head,**

**"It's okay. I understand that you didn't want to give us to worry about."**

**"No I didn't, but I also didn't tell you because I knew I was the only one that could free them." Yorak told them. "Now however we have to get you all home. Did you get the Cards?"**

**"I did." Autumn said. "What about you guys?"**

**"Taiyou and I did as well." Kari said "What about you TK?"**

**"Yeah I got mine too." TK said. "So what now you guys?"**

**"Well then we'll head back to the flame terminal since you don't seem to need us right now." Takuya told the others. "We'll meet you guys in the human world."**

**"Alright you guys know where Highten View Terrace is?" asked Autumn looking at Zoe smiling.**

**"I do and I know Takuya does too." Zoe said smiling as well. She knew that Autumn was just trying to keep things light.**

**"Of course I do." Takuya said rolling his eyes. "It's where I was born. We'll meet you guys there." he added as Zoe stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"Alright, Rika you guys go on ahead and let Ryo know what's going on. Then meet us there as well." Autumn said rolling her own eyes at the two Warriors. "Taiyou we'll need you to come with me and the others and place the Cards, are you alright with that?"**

**"I am. I know that I'll be safe with all of you." she said. "Is that okay, Rika?"**

**"Yeah, I know I can trust all of you to keep her safe." Rika said "I'll go tell Ryo what's going on and we'll meet you there." **

**"Alright." Tai said as they started to follow Autumn to Myotismon's castle, while Rika took off on Kyuubimon.**

**"Yorak are you coming with us?" Takuya asked as they began to change into their Digimon forms.**

**"No, we're going to keep an eye on Millenniummon." Yorak said. "Now that he's lost all of his servants, he's going to be out for blood."**

**"Alright then." Takuya said sadly. He had hoped that his uncle would come home now that he was free, but apparently not. "Come on you guys." he added, but Zoe could tell that he was troubled about something, as could Kouji and Kouichi, who were as close to Takuya as his own cousins. They could also tell that something had changed between Zoe and Takuya since the six went in separate directions.**

**"Hey Kouji, lets give them some space." Kouichi told his brother, who like Kouji understood what they were going through, having went through the same thing when they started dating Autumn and Starla. "We'll talk to Takuya about the other thing later."**

**"Alright."**

**"Be careful you guys." said Autumn as she left with the others. "Zoe, _you_ promise me that. I know how the boys are."**

**"Heh, I promise." Zoe said with a laugh.**

**"Anyway..." Takuya said glaring at the two. "Let's go you guys." he said as he changed into Burning Greymon.**

**"Agreed." Zoe laughed, as she changed into Zephyrmon.**

**"Oh Takuya, tell your father what's going on and what's happened here as well." Yorak told him before his other nephew could leave. "Please?"**

**"I...I will." Takuya said roughly, turning away from his uncle and leading the way back to the Village of Flames. It was then that all of the Warriors knew something was bothering their leader.**

**"Hey Zoe do you know what's wrong with Takuya?" JP asked flying up to her.**

**"No I don't. But I do know that he'll talk about it when he wants to. That's if he wants to. He's a lot like Kouji in that sense." Zoe said worried about Takuya, but she knew better than to ask him about it. She knew that if they did that he would just shout and shrink farther into his shell.**

**"I heard that Zoe." Kouji called from below them.**

**"Sorry." she said. "Although it's kind of true...heh, heh."**

**"Wow, its been four years since we were all together and it's good to see that some things never change." Kouichi laughed as they ran. Like the others he could tell that there was something different about Takuya's and Zoe's relationship, and he had a pretty goo idea as to what it was.**

**"What do you mean by that Kouichi?" Zoe asked then she changed her mind. "Oh it doesn't matter right now, let's just get home and stop Myotismon."**

**"Oh man. You guys look." Takuya said as they got to the terminal. He couldn't believe the damage, the terminal was in complete ruins.**

**"What happened here?" Zoe asked shocked and horrified at the same time. "We have to look for someone that might know what happened here."**

**"I just hope that Bokomon and Neemon are alright." Takuya said landing and sliding back to his human form. "Everyone spread out and see if you can find anything or anyone."**

**"Alright." Zoe said as she flew higher to scout the area, just as there was a blast, and the six looked toward the forest where Kouji first transformed.**

**"Uh guys, was that...?" Kouichi trailed off.**

**"No way...It couldn't be. Dynasmon?" Kouji asked skeptically.**

**"We had better go check it out anyway you guys." Takuya said. "JP, you, Tommy, and Zoe look around here and find out what happened. The three of us will go and see what's going on in the forest."**

**"Just be careful Takuya." Zoe called as he took off running.**

**"We will." Takuya called back as he, Kouji, and Kouichi took off toward the forest, while the other three took off to find anyone that might know what had happened in the village.**


	11. The Journey Home

**Chapter 11**

**The Journey Home**

**As the three were running through out the terminal, looking for anyone who may have known what happened in the village, Zoe saw a streak of red running in the opposite direction than them. Having an idea of who it was that ran past them, she chased the Digimon, leaving both JP and Tommy confuse. She never just took off unless it was a good reason.**

**"Zoe? What is it?" JP asked confused.**

**"I think I just saw Neemon." Zoe shouted as she ran after the Digimon. "I'm going to find out if it really was him."**

**"Neemon?" Tommy asked confused. "I thought that Neemon left Flame Village a long time ago." however Zoe was too far away to hear what Tommy said. After finally catching up to the Digimon she had seen, she realized it really was Neemon and she called to get him to stop.**

**"Neemon, stop! It's Zoe!"**

**"Zoe?" asked the Digimon hiding in the bushes. "Is it really you?"**

**"Yeah it is. Are you okay?"**

**"I...I'm fine, but I was hiding from Crusadermon." he said shocking the Warriors, who knew that it was Crusadermon that question Lucemon before and caused the two to become weak. **

**"Crusadermon?" Zoe asked shocked. "Are you sure it wasn't Dynasmon?"**

**"I'm positive. The two are fighting right now. Dynasmon helped us all out and stopped Crusadermon from destroying the rest of us." he told them. "I was actually on my way to see Bokomon when it all started."**

**"Wait what? Dynasmon and Crusadermon are fighting one another?" Zoe asked "I'm confused."**

**"Yeah I don't know why, but the two are fighting and..."**

**"And what Neemon?" JP asked**

**"I don't know. All I know is I saw a weird light and then the two started to fight." Neemon said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to hiding." he added and he took off running, however Zoe slid into Zephyrmon and caught up to him before he could hide again.**

**"Neemon wait." **

**"What?" he asked trying to run.**

**"So you know where Bokomon is? Maybe he can explain the light that you saw."**

**"No I don't, I went to the house that you all built the last time you were here, and it was gone." he said and he took off again, this time however Zoe just let him go as JP and Tommy caught up with Zoe.**

**"This isn't good Z." JP said. "If what he said about those two is true, then Tacky and the others are going to need us."**

**"Well, then let's go find them." Zoe said. "But we should really try and find Bokomon."**

**"We'll split up." JP said. "You guys go help the others and I'll keep looking for Bokomon."**

**"Alright, but be careful JP." Zoe said "Tommy are you ready to go?"**

**"Yeah." he said and evolved into Korikakumon. "Let's go."**

* * *

**As Takuya and the twins ran towards the explosion that they had heard before, Takuya knew that there was something about the fight that was going on that he didn't like. So he and the twins fusion evolved so that they would be strong enough to face whatever was going on. However when they arrive at the scene they couldn't have been more surprised if it was the three of them fight one another.**

**"Crusadermon...?" Kouji started.**

**"And Dynasmon...?" Kouichi continued.**

**"Fighting one another?" Takuya finished. "What is up with that?"**

**"Not now!" shouted Dynasmon as Zoe and Tommy caught up to them.**

**"We can kind of explain what's going on." Zoe told them as she landed beside Takuya and the twins.**

**"What do you mean Zoe?"**

**"I found Neemon while we were trying to find out what happened and he told me he was running from Crusadermon. He also told me that he saw a weird light and it resulted in Dynasmon and Crusadermon fighting." Zoe explained. "Makes me think that whatever the light was, it brought Dynasmon back to the lightside."**

**"You're kidding right?" Kouji asked, but Takuya wasn't so sure that it was the light that did it. There was something about Dynasmon that was different then when they faced him before.**

**"Well JP is looking Bokomon right now." Zoe said not missing the look in Takuya's eye. "I'm sure he can explain the light." **

**"Damn you Warriors. You won't get away from this Dynasmon!" Crusadermon shouted as she realized that she was outnumbered six to one and knew that the other one was there somewhere. "We _will_ finish this another time!" she added then left confusing the others greatly. Dynasmon sighed as he fell to his knees and Takuya saw then that he was injured badly, but there was something more about their former enemy. Something almost familiar as did Kouichi and he had a feeling as to what it was.**

**"You guys we have to help him." Takuya said, but the others were hesitant. So Takuya just walked over to the knight on his own.**

**"Takuya!" Tommy said shocked as the flame Warrior walked toward the knight, but then Zoe joined him.**

**"Dynasmon, what happened?" Zoe asked him.**

**"Well it started when Lucemon betrayed us." he started as he slowly walked over to a rock and sat down on it. "When we were reborn and regained our powers, we learned that he had returned and decided to help the Digidestined fight against him instead of fighting with him. However when the two of us arrived in this village, Crusadermon was hit by a strange light and started to destroy everything in sight. I knew that I had to stop her so I attacked her and that's when she turned her attacks on me."**

**"But what was the light?" Kouji asked**

**"I don't know." said the knight. "All I do know is that whatever caused Cruasdermon to turn again. I'm sure that she'll join up with Lucemon again."**

**"This is definitely bad news. It's bad enough that Myotismon found his way to the human world." Zoe said shocking Dynasmon. "I hope that they're all okay."**

**"Wait Myotismon has returned as well and is in the human world?" Dynasmon asked trying to get up, but he quickly fell to the ground.**

**"Don't strain yourself." Zoe told him "You need to heal and don't worry. The new Digidestined and the Tamers are going after him now."**

**"That would explain it." he said confusing the others.**

**"Explain what?" Zoe asked**

**"What about Lucemon?" Dynasmon asked ignoring Zoe.**

**"We've defeated him." Takuya told him. "What did you mean that it explains it? Explains what?"**

**"Before all of this started, Crusadermon and I overheard the master of the Overlords telling one of them to destory something." the knight explained. "I didn't hear what it was, but now I believe I know."**

**"What? The human world?" Zoe asked**

**"No the other Overlords." Dynasmon said shocking the Warriors.**

**"WHAT?!" Zoe said.**

**"Now it makes sense." Takuya said "Kari did say that there was a bigger threat at work here. This must be what she meant."**

**"But why would this master want the Overlords destroyed?" Kouichi asked "I mean it doesn't make sense."**

**"Of course it does." Kouji said. "This master must be someone powerful, but not so powerful that he could wipe out the other Overlords. Myotismon knew that if he got us and the Tamers to fight Lucemon and Piedmon, then he could have them destroyed without a problem."**

**"But I don't get it. Who would be that sneaky?" Tommy asked**

**"I don't know." Dynasmon said.**

**"Hey Zoe do you remember what Kari told us before?" Takuya asked. "You know about _him_?"**

**"Yeah I do, something about Millenniummon." Zoe said**

**"Wait who?" Kouji asked lost. "I didn't hear about this."**

**"Because she just told me and Zoe." Takuya told them. "But he was a Digimon that Ryo fought a while back. I don't know everything about it, but I have a feeling that he's expecting Myotismon to be destroyed by the others, then he's going to earth himself." **

**"T-That can't h-happen.." Dynasmon said trying to get up again, but he just fell to his knees.**

**"You need to take it easy." Takuya told him. "Zoe will you help him? I need to get to Kari."**

**"Of course I will. I just hope that she's safe." Zoe said. "Be careful Takuya."**

**"I will." he said fusion evolving to Aldemon and took off flying toward Myotismon's castle, where he knew that the others were headed.**

* * *

**Autumn sighed as she scouted the area with Mistymon and Firamon. She had just seen what she had been looking for and she didn't like it. She had known that Myotismon wasn't stupid enough to have left his castle unprotected, just so they could stop him. But she also knew that they had to get past the Devidramon as well. She landed beside Taiyou and shook her head.**

**"I don't like this. We should head back to the others and make a plan."**

**"Alright." she said and the two walked back to their friends. Tai watched as Autumn and Taiyou rejoined them and wondered if they had found anything. He could tell that what they had found wasn't good, but he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know either.**

**"So what's the deal?" he asked**

**"There is _no_ way in." Autumn told them looking back at the castle. "The Devidramon are guarding the door and the other passage ways."**

**"Man I really hate those guys." TK said. "What about you Kari?"**

**"I don't like them anymore than you do, TK."**

**"Rika what do you say about us distracting the Devidramon while the others get inside and activate the portal?" asked Ryo, who had joined them and the other Tamers just outside the vampire's castle, but Rika didn't seem like she was paying attention. "Uh, Rika?"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you alright?" he asked. "What are you staring at?"**

**"Um isn't that Takuya?" Rika asked pointing at the figure coming toward them.**

**"Takuya?" Tai asked confused. "I thought he and the others were going home."**

**"That's what they said that they were doing." Autumn said looking in the direction that Rika was pointing to. "So what's he doing here?"**

**"I don't know, but I'm sure we're about to find out." Rika said as Takuya landed and devolved.**

**"I'm glade I found you guys." he said.**

**"What's going on Takuya?" Autumn asked. "Is Kouichi and the others alright?"**

**"He's fine, but there's a huge problem." Takuya said looking at Kari.**

**"What is it? Don't tell me that it has something to do with what I told you and Zoe about." Kari said.**

**"I'm afraid so Kari." Takuya told her.**

**"Well shit. I bet he's thrilled that Piedmon and Lucemon are gone and that we're going after Myotismon..." Kari said trailing off not thrilled one bit.**

**"Yeah." said Takuya**

**"How did you guys find out? I mean there is no way Millenniummon could know that Myotismon is the last one unless he has someone leaking the information to him." Ryo said hoping he wouldn't have to answer his own question.**

**"An old enemy of mine and the other Warriors told us." Takuya said as Autumn stared at him. There was only one Digimon that knew where they would be and would have a reason to tell them that. "It's a long story though." **

**"I don't believe it." Autumn said trying to cover her tracks quickly, since she knew that Kari could sense emotions. "This whole time we've been doing his dirty work."**

**"Looks that way Autumn." Kari said seemingly not noticing the shift in Autumn's mood. "So what do we do now? We can't just leave the human world to Myotismon, but id we defeat him, that will put Millenniummon in power."**

**"Hmm..." Ryo trailed off looking at the other Tamers.**

**"What is it Ryo?" Rika asked**

**"I was thinking, what if we stayed here to keep Millenniummon in check?" Ryo asked not saying the real reason he wanted to stay in the Digital World. He had to be extremely careful now that most of his lackys were gone. He also knew that if Autumn or Kari caught his feelings or something then the others would learn the truth about him.**

**"If I'm not mistaken that's what Yorak and the other two are going to do." Takuya said. "Besides you guys have got to stop them."**

**"Alright, Autumn we'll at least come with you and distract the Devidramon so that you guys can get into the castle and back home." Rika told them.**

**"Alright, but you guys be careful." Autumn said not wanting Rika or any of the Tamers to leave them. "Taiyou you'll have to come with us though, okay?"**

**"Okay. Rika you just be safe." Taiyou said hugging her sister.**

**"I will." she said hugging Taiyou back. **

**"Alright Rika, you and I will go first." Ryo said, "Takato, you Henry and Sapphire make sure that they get into the castle. Distract any Digimon that are in there alright?"**

**"Alright." Takato said reluctantly "You guys just be careful."**

**"We will." Ryo said. "Ready Rika?"**

**"Let's go."**

**"Bio-Merge Activate!" the two shouted and merged with their two Digimon.**

**"JUSTIMON!"  
"SAKUYAMON!"**

**"Come on you guys." Tai said as the two flew off to distract the Devidramon. "We'll need to move fast while they're able to hold them off." **

**"Right. Gatomon?" Kari asked and the cat nodded.**

**"Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMON!"**

**"Patamon you had better go ahead and digivolve as well." TK told his own Digimon and he nodded.**

**"Hey you guys I'm going to head back to the others." Takuya said as Patamon evolved. "We'll meet you guys there, alright?"**

**"Alright, be careful cousin."**

**"I will." he said as he evolved back into Aldemon and took off.**

**"Hey guys they got the Devidramon distracted." Takato said "Let's go!"**

**"Alright, everyone ready?" Kari asked already on Angewomon's back.**

**"Yeah." they all said then ran inside, just to be stopped by Dokugumon.**

**"Takato, you guys go on, I'll handle him." Henry said.**

**"Alright, come on." he said and they all took off again, but then came to a cross road. Sighing he looked at Autumn which confused everyone, except for Kari, TK, and Yuuki. "Which way?"**

**"Hang on." she said walking up to the wall in front of them and touched the wall for a few moments. Then she moved down a little farther confusing them even more.**

**"Okay now I'm lost." Tai said. "What is she doing, Kari?"**

**"Just watch and you'll see." Kari said, as the wall in front of Autumn slid open to reveal a set of stairs going downward.**

**"H-How?" Matt asked**

**"Its one of the things that I can do." Autumn said shrugging. "I can sense hidden paths as well as dark motives." **

**"It doesn't matter right now." Sapphire said as a blast came toward them. One that Kari knew well.**

**"Dammit." Kari said "Ready to deal with her again Angewomon?"**

**"No I'll handle her." Takato told them. "I know that she's you're main enemy Kari, but you guys have got to get home, and stop Myotismon."**

**"Alright, just be careful." Kari said.**

**"Like you can beat me." said the dark angel as she launched an attack. However she wasn't quick enough and Justimon blocked the attacked as Sakuyamon, Antlyomon, and Sapphire stood there.**

**"You know you are seriously annoying." Ryo said. "Kari go, we'll meet you there." **

**"Alright." Kari said and continued with everyone else.**

**"I really hate you Tamers."**

**"Well the feeling is mutual." Rika said.**

**_"DARKNESS WAVE!"_**** she shouted attacking Rika, but the attack was blocked by Gallantmon, who had joined them.**

**"Sorry I'm late."**

**"So what else is new?" Sapphire asked smiling. "You're always late joining the party." **

**"Anyway let's get rid of this _angel_ Digimon." Sakuyamon said. _"AMETHYST WIND!"_**

**"I don't think so fox face!" the dark angel said. "I'll see you all later." and she took off.**

**"I guess she didn't want to take on three Megas." Takato said.**

**"Probably not." Rika agreed. "Let's catch up to the others."**

**"Right." said Sapphire, but Takato just stood there. "Takato you alright?"**

**"I'm going to help Henry." he said. "Dogukumon isn't a strong Digimon and he should have caught up to us by now."**

**"Takato's right." said Ryo. "Rika you and Sapphire go catch up with Kari and the others, I'm going with Takato."**

**"Okay, be careful you guys." Rika said. "Sapphire let's go."**

**"Right." she said, but Rika could tell that she was torn on which way she should go. Rika could tell that she wanted to help Kari and the others, but she didn't want to leave her boyfriend.**

**"Sapphire go. I'll be fine." he said. **

**"Alright, just be careful." she said and she ran down the hall.**

**"Rika you be careful too." Ryo said. "If you guys can get through the portal as well go, don't wait for us, alright?"**

**"Alright." Rika said not liking the conditions, but knew that it might have to happen that way.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Autumn was leading the others to the bottom of the castle, when Rika and Sapphire finally caught up to them. Though he was surprised, Tai laughed. "You guys don't waste any time do you?"**

**"No I guess not." Rika said.**

**"Guys this way." Autumn cut in, as she walked down the hall that just lead into a big room.**

**"Autumn it's a dead end." Matt said as Kari noticed the pillar in the middle of the room.**

**"Kari what is it?" Tai asked as she walked over to it.**

**"This is how we get home." Kari said. "TK, Taiyou, Autumn come over here."**

**"You found it Kari." Autumn said. "Taiyou, TK place your keys in the two holes that are opposite of each other."**

**"Alright." TK said placing his two cards into the holes right under his Crest symbol.**

**"Okay." Taiyou said as she placed her two cards in to the holes opposite from TK's, under her own symbol.**

**"Kari put your two in under the light symbol." Autumn told her.**

**"Oh yeah, I see it." she said and placed her cards under her symbols as well. "Alright Autumn you're up.**

**"Alright." she said, but just as Autumn was about to place her own Keys in the keyholes something hit her and the cards were knocked out of her hand. "AHH!"**

**"Autumn! Are you alright?" Yuuki asked panicked.**

**"Yeah, but what hit me?" she asked getting up, but then there was a sharp pain in her side and that was when she saw the blood on the ground. When she saw it, she knew then that it was hers. _'Damn.'_ she thought.**

**"That would be me." Lady Devimon smiling as she held the cards. "You all aren't going anywhere without these."**

**"Oh n-no, she hes the c-cards." Autumn panted holding her side.**

**_"HOLY AIR!"_**** Angewomon shouted **

**"GAH!"**

**"Kari g-get the c-cards." Autumn said as she fell to her knees. Kari quickly grabbed the cards from where Lady Devimon had dropped them. Then she helped Autumn up so that she could place her cards, while Angewomon attacked the dark angel again, before he could recover.**

**_"CELESTIAL ARROW!" _**

**"Curse you Digidestined." the dark angel said. "I will defeat you."**

**"You don't want to go shooting your mouth off." Gallantmon said as he came down the stairs with the others. "Angewomon, get out of the way!" ad she did when she saw that Gallantmon had his shield poised for an attack, though she didn't know he was going to attack with a shield.**

**_"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"_**** he shouted as a beam of light shot from his shield finally destorying the dark angel once and for all.**

**"Autumn are you alright?!" Starla asked running to her sister as Takato devolved.**

**"Y-yeah." she said, but Kari finally saw the blood that was on her shirt.**

**"No you're not. Someone quickly find me something to make a bandage with." Kari said as Takato took off his hood and handed it to her. "The gate is open, but not for long."**

**"Kari we d-don't have t-time." Autumn panted as Kari pressed the hood against the deep cut. "Come on!"**

**"Alright." Kari said helping Autumn through the gate.**

**"Come on." shouted Takato as they all ran to the gate.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As she came too, Kari looked around, she saw that they were back at the camp. Then she looked around again and saw that Autumn laying face down. "AUTUMN!" she shouted running to her hoping she wasn't severely injured.**

**"Uh...K-Kari?" she asked coming to.**

**"Thank goodness." she said kneeling down. "How are you feeling?"**

**"I-I'm fine." said Autumn sitting up. "It looks like I cut myself pretty badly. How are the others?"**

**"They're all okay." Kari told her as she carefully helped Autumn up. "Right now we need to get your wound cleaned and bandaged. Then we need to go find Myotismon."**

**"Alright." Autumn said as they got to the cabin and to their bunk. "After we get it fixed though, go help the others. TK and Yuuki I know will be fine, but check on the others, alright?"**

**"Alright."**

**"Guys?" Ryo asked walking into the cabin.**

**"We're alright." Kari said "I'm taking care of her wound from Lady Devimon."**

**"Alright then, we're heading to meet with Takuya and the others." said Ryo. "It would be strange if we went home with you guys since we didn't sign up for the camp."**

**"Alright, we'll meet you guys at Heighten View Terrace. I have a feeling that's where we'll find Myotismon." Kari siad**

**"Okay." Takato said, but he still looked at Autumn worried.**

**"Takato go. I'll be fine." Autumn said to her cousin.**

**"Okay." he said and they all left.**

**"Kari I'll finish up here, you go check on everyone else." Autumn said grabbing Kari's hands as she started to place the bandage on he side.**

**"Alright." she said and left to check on everyone else as Autumn thought about the dark feelings she had been sensing from Ryo before he left them. _'This is not good. He must be stopped before...No we can't lose Ryo now. Not after everything we've been through.'_**

* * *

**Kari**** walked back outside and saw that everyone else was starting to stir. Like Autumn she had felt the darkness coming from Ryo and she was slightly worried. Glad that everyone else was alright, Kari walked over to her brother, and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. **

**"Uh...Kari?" Tai asked coming to**

**"Hey Tai, how are you feeling?"**

**"Confused, where are we?"**

**"Back at the camp."**

**"So we made it back?" Matt asked confused.**

**"Yeah." TK said getting up.**

**"Wait where's Autumn?" Yuuki asked **

**"Inside the cabin, finishing dressing her wound form Lady Devimon." said Kari**

**"So she's alright?" Starla asked relieved.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What about the others?" TK asked**

**"Ryo and the Tamers left already and they'll meet us in Heighten View Terrace." Kari told them. "Help me check on everyone else."**

* * *

**"Hey you guys, has anyone noticed that they whole place is cover in snow?" Autumn asked as everyone came inside. Kari then looked out the window and saw what Autumn was talking about but was surprised that she didn't notice it before.**

**"No I didn't notice that." she said "What about you guys?"**

**"I didn't." Sora told them.**

**"Me either." said Taiyou, who had stayed behind when Rika had left.**

**"Oh kids!" **

**"Damn it's our teacher." Autumn said. "We need to hide our Digimon and fast. Kari can you stall him?"**

**"Of course." Kari said running out to meet the counselor. "Hey counselor Zorak."**

**"Oh hey there Kari, I was wondering where you all were." Zorak said.**

**"We went for a walk and got a little lost on our way back." she said hoping he wouldn't call her bluff. "Sorry we didn't tell you."**

**"Didn't you all hear?" Zorak asked accepting what Kari had told him, much to her surprise.**

**"Hear what?" she asked as Taiyou joined them.**

**"We're closing the camp early because of the snow." Zorak said then he noticed Taiyou. "When did you get here?"**

**"Just now. I missed the buses, so my mom dropped me off near the camp, and I was walking the rest of the way here when I met up with Kari and the others."**

**"Oh...Okay, well I'm sorry you came all the way out here, just to have to go back." Zorak said. "Kari, make sure you tell everyone and meet us at the buses."**

**"Alright. Come on Taiyou." Kari said and the two went back to the cabin, thankful that Zorak didn't come into it. Kari didn't really want to have to explain Autumn's side. "Hey guys they're closing the camp early because of the snow."**

**"Figures." Autumn said. "We need to find a way to Heighten View Terrace."**

**"How?" Tai asked**

**"We'll figure that out after we leave camp." Kari said. "For now lets just follow counselor Zorak's instructions and gather our things."**

**"I have an idea." Tai said. "What if we had the buses drop us off near the place?"**

**"Would they do that?" Taiyou asked**

**"I don't know, Taiyou." Autumn said. "But I guess we could see."**

**"Alright, but how are you going to explain your injury?"**

**"Well..." Autumn trailed off. "I fell down on the way back?"**

**"I guess." Kari said.**

**"I don't know how it would work, but we don't really have a choice in the matter." Tai said. "What about our Digimon though?"**

**"That's a good question." Autumn said "Wizardmon can fly to Heighten View Terrace, as for the rest of them..."**

**"Stuffed animals, or very life like toys?" Kari suggested.**

**"But what about those in their rookie stages?"**

**"If they don't mind, put them in our bags with the zipper open enough to let the air in, but keep the bag closed."**

**"Alright then I-" Autumn gasped sitting down on the bed.**

**"Autumn?" Kari asked**

**"It's my side." she sighed. "It's hurting now worse than ever. I've got to get Joe to look at it when I get home."**

**"Alright then, lets go to the buses ad get you home." Kari said. "Tai?"**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Can you carry Autumn to the buses?" she asked "Unless you think you can walk, Autumn."**

**"I can walk, but I'll need help." Autumn said. "Tai will you get my bag?"  
"Yeah sure." he said. "Kari why don't you help Autumn? I'll get your bag as well."**

**"Alright, thanks Tai." Kari said as she helped Autumn up and they made their way to the buses.**

**"Thanks Tai." Autumn called over her shoulder as they left.**

**"You know I don't get them." Matt said confused. "One minute they're fighting tooth and nails and the next you'd think that they were sisters."**

**"What do you mean, Matt?" Starla asked**

**"I mean that last time I saw them together like that they were arguing at Ophanimon's castle and now they're like sisters."**

**"It's a long story Matt." said TK. "And right now we don't have time for it. Taiyou why don't you head on to the buses since you don't have a bag?"**

**"Okay." she said and left to catch up to the others.**

* * *

**As they walked to the buses one of the preppy ids that was on Autumn's bus saw the two and smiled. She didn't know how, but she thought that it was funny that Autumn was using Kari as a crutch. She knew then that there was something she could use to pick on Autumn and get under her skin. **

**"Well, well what do we have here?" **

**"Just shut up Tamrie." Autumn told her. "Kari we should go see if we can get a ride to Heighten View Terrace."**

**"Alright then. Let's go." Kari said completely ignoring the prep.**

**"Hey what's your deal?" Tamrie asked as she followed the two. "Besides you know he won't actually do it."**

**"Hey why don't you bug someone else?" Taiyou asked catching up to Autumn and Kari.**

**"Why don't you just keep out of this newbie?" Tamrie asked**

**"No I won't let some stuck up prep bully my friends." Taiyou told her.**

**"Why you..." she started raising her hand, but was stopped by TK, who had caught up with the girls after he finished packing his bag.**

**"You should know, you mess with my friends, you mess with me Tamrie." TK said annoyed. "And believe me, right now, you don't want to mess with me. I'm not in the mood."**

**"You guys just come on." Autumn said wincing as the pain in her side began to throb. "And Tamrie you may want to heed TK's warning." **

**"Why?" she asked sarcastically.**

**"Because you are well outnumbered." Matt told her as he walked up to the others. "Come on you guys." but Kari had had enough of Tamrie and planned to give her a piece of her mind.**

**"Taiyou will you take over?" Kari asked glaring at Tamrie.**

**"Yeah." she said switching with Kari and watched as Kari glared at Tamrie.**

**"Why do you need to know anything about what we do? You have no right to ask us about anything that you're not involved in, so why don't you leave us alone or you'll not only have TK and his brother to deal with, but me as well." Kari told her getting in Tamrie's face.**

**"Whatever, you're all losers anyway." she said walking away as the others walked up to the five of them.**

**"Good we're all here. We still need to talk to the bus drivers and Zorak about getting to Heighten View Terrace." Kari said as Autumn still looked to where Tamrie walked. "Autumn?"**

**"Yeah you're right." she said but Kari could tell that something was bothering her.**

**"You know I was thinking. We need to make sure that we're all on the same bus." Tai said.**

**"I agree with Tai." Sora said.**

**"Alright then we need to talk to Zorak." Autumn sighed. "Hey Counselor Zorak?"**

**"Yes Autumn?" he asked walking over to her so that she wouldn't need to go too far.**

**"I was wondering, since we're so close to Heighten View Terrace, if you could have the bus drop us off near there?"**

**"I...I don't know Autumn." Zorak said hesitantly. He knew that something was wrong but he still couldn't just let them off anywhere. "I mean the rules say that I have to take you straight to your homes."**

**"Yeah, but we...well we..."**

**"Yes?" he asked looking at Autumn expectantly.**

**"We just wanted to visit our old hang outs." Tai said suddenly. "See this is where we all meet and we were feeling nostalgic."**

**"We'll call our parents and let them know where we are as well." Matt jumped in. "Right you guys?"**

**"Of course we will. We can't have our parents worry about where their children are." Kari said smiling.**

**"Alright then, just make sure you're all on the same bus then." Zorak said as he turned away smiling. He had a feeling as to what was really going on when Taiyou had shown up saying that she missed the buses, then when he saw Autumn's side, he knew that it wasn't from as sharp rock like she had told him. He knew then that he would have to call the others and let them know to be on guard like Susumu had told him to be.**

**"Alright." Kari, Sora and Taiyou told him.**

**"Okay." the rest of them said and then they all got on the bus and managed to find nine seats together.**

**"Thanks Taiyou." Autumn said as she helped her sit down.**

**"No problem, anything for a friend." she said.**

**"Hey Kari you've got your phone right?" Tai asked walking up to her.**

**"Yeah, why?" she asked**

**"Let me go a head and call mom." **

**"Alright." she said handing Tai her phone, wondering why he didn't use his. Taking the phone Tai dialed his house phone, but once again got a busy tone, which confused him more than ever.**

**"What is it Tai?" Yuuki asked noticing his look.**

**"I got a busy tone." Tai said confusing Kari as well.**

**"That's weird." she said.**

**"Very weird."**

**"How so?" Matt asked**

**"Kari?**

**"Well mom usually always answers the phone. Especially if it's me or Tai calling." Kari told them. "I wonder what's going on."**

**"That's weird." Starla said walking back to them, her own phone in her hand. "I couldn't get through."**

**"We were the same." Tai told her. "You don't think that Myotismon has something to do with it, do you Kari?"**

**"I don't know, maybe."**

**"Well I guess we'll find out when we get there." Autumn said closing her eyes. "Just wake me up when we get there."**

**"I guess we should all get some rest you guys." Tai said sitting beside Yuuki.**

**"Yeah we probably should." Kari said sitting down across from her brother.**

**"Hey Kari do you mind if I sit beside you?" TK asked**

**"Huh?" she said sleepily. "Oh of course TK I don't mind."**

**"Alright." he said and he sat down, but her wasn't tired, so he just rested his eye until they got to Heighten View Terrace.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Takuya and the other Warriors walked out of the elevator that lead the the path to the Digital World, Kouji looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as did the others. "Well it doesn't look like he's done anything yet, what do you think Takuya?" but he wasn't listening and Zoe could tell that he was worried about his cousins. **

**"Takuya?" Kouichi asked**

**"You know let's go check and see if the others got back okay." Takuya said and Zoe sighed**

**"I'm sure that they did and we'll see them soon." she said.**

**"Yeah I guess." Takuya said. "I hope." he added and once again there was something that Takuya wasn't telling them.**

**"I'm sure that they're fine, Takuya." Kouji said. "Come on guys let's go."**

**"Yeah." Takuya said and he followed the twins, but then he stopped confusing the others, who knew how important it was to him that they got to his family and the others.**

**"Takuya?" Zoe asked, but he didn't answer her, which made her even more worried.**

**_'What is it?' _****Takuya**** thought. _'Ever since we left the Digital World I've had a bad feeling.' _worriedly Kouji walked over to Takuya when he didn't answer Zoe, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder**

**"Are you alright?" he asked**

**"I don't know you guys. Something just doesn't feel right." Takuya said as Zoe walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as well. He could tell from the look on her face that she had the same feeling.**

**"What is it you guys?" Kouji asked**

**"I don't know Kouji," Takuya said. "but I know something isn't right. Zoe you get it don't you?"**

**"Yeah I do." she said. "I don't know what it is though."**

**"guys we need to get going." Kouichi said, however just then he was knocked down, but there was no one around.**

**"Kouichi what happened?" Kouji asked, helping his brother up.**

**"Something tripped me."**

**"More to the point, someone." said a familiar voice.**

**"No way." Takuya said looking at the knight Digimon.**

**"Dynasmon? Why?" Zoe asked confused.**

**"Well I would say that you were smart, but actually you're so gullible it's not funny." he said, but both Zoe and Takuya could tell that something was off about the situation.**

**"Zoe are you thinking what I am?" Takuya asked smiling.**

**"Yeah." she said. "You're not being entirely truthful Dynasmon. What's really going on?"**

**"You're wrong." he said looking pass them causing Takuya to turn around and see the real reason Dynasmon attacked Kouichi.**

**"You guys...it's Crusadermon."**

**"Dynasmon you fool." the female knight said. "The dark Warrior would have been destroyed had you not knocked him down and caused me to miss."**

**"That's it!" Kouichi said suddenly realizing the familiar feeling he had gotten before and when he was around Dynasmon. "Zoe we have to get out of here."**

**"Right, let's go." she said.**

**"I don't think so." Crusadermon said trying to block the six Warriors _"FIST OF ATHENA!"_**

**_"DRAGON THROWER!"_**** Dynasmon shouted countering his former partner's move. "Takuya GO! I'll handle this."**

**"I..." he started finally sensing the link as Zoe started to pull him away.**

**"Let's go Takuya, we're only going to get in his way." Zoe said. "Thank you Dynasmon, I hope that we see you again."**

**"Fine! Let's go!" Takuya shouted and the six took off running toward the trains.**

**"Fool!" Crusadermon shouted. _"SPIRAL MASQUERADE!"_**

**_"DRAGON THROWER!" _****Dynasmon**** shouted again, knocking her back into the portal to the Digital World. _'Good Luck Digidestined'_ he thought and followed the other knight back into the Digital World after sending the remaining link of his original data back to where it was needed.**


	12. Shocking News

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shocking News**

**Takuya**** sighed as he ran along with the others even if he wasn't happy about it. Although Kouji had told him that if they had fought with Crusadermon then and there, a lot of people would have gotten hurt and he knew that Kouji was right. But that didn't mean he had to like it, he hated running away. It always reminded him of a past that he tried hard to forget.**

"**Takuya there wasn't any way we could have fought back there and you know it." Zoe sighed as they ran.**

"**I know that, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it that we ran." **

"**We didn't have much of a choice, Takuya." Kouichi said.**

"**I know Kouichi, but I don't like it." **

"**None of us do Takuya, but Kouichi is right." Kouji told him. "And besides, you know we have to get to Heighten View Terrace as soon as possible."**

"**Alright you guys come on." the flame Warrior said and he ran to a train that was about to leave to Heighten View Terrace, but Zoe could tell that he was still upset and worried about his cousins.**

"**What is his deal?" Kouichi asked as they got onto the train.**

"**He's worried about Kari and the others." Zoe told him.**

"**Well that makes sense." Kouji said. "But what I don't understand is why Myotismon tried to fool everyone into thinking he was destroyed."**

"**Kouji has a point." Takuya said as he walked back to the others after looking at the map on the train. "Another think that doesn't make sense is why did he tell Kari and TK that they needed to get back home?"**

"**I wish I knew you guys, but I have no more knowledge than any of you." Zoe said**

"**It just doesn't make sense." said Kouji. "But I guess we'll find out when we get to Heighten View Terrace."**

"**Yeah." Takuya said looking out the window. What he didn't tell them was that he had a feeling as to why Myotismon came here and wanted Kari and the others there as well.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Autumn was still asleep when she was softly nudged. Jerking slightly she looked around and saw Kari was trying to wake her. She knew then that it must be close to their stop.**

"**Kari, what is it?" she groaned wanting to be sure.**

"**We're almost there." Kari told her as she turned to wake everyone else.**

"**Oh." Autumn sighed as she sat up, still holding her side. She had to admit she was glad that Zorak didn't really ask her about it, but that didn't stop the other campers from looking at her strangely when she had gotten on the bus. Looking down to her side and noticing that it felt wet she sighed again. "Great."**

"**Autumn, are you alright? How is it healing?"**

"**I need to change the bandage, but I don't have anything to change it to, that and my shirt has blood on it." Autumn told Kari. She was glad for the first time that she had worn a red shirt and that the color was almost hidden.**

"**I don't have anything to change it either." Kari said slightly aggravated. "I don't know why we didn't grab more bandages and supplies before we left the cabin."**

"**Well, we were a bit preoccupied and weren't thinking about the small things." Autumn told her as Tai walked up to them.**

"**What's up you guys?" he asked looking at Kari's aggravated expression. "What's wrong?"**

"**We have a problem." Autumn told him as she moved her hand and showed him the blood soaked padding. "And we don't have another one."**

"**Heh, is that all?" he asked smiling, annoying Kari. **

"**What are you smiling about?" **

"**Oh nothing." he said putting his hand in his pocket.**

"**What? Can you help us or not?" Kari asked getting even more aggravated her brother.**

"**Here." Tai said pulling out a new pad and some tape. "I took this from the cabin after you two left. I had a feeling we might need it."**

"**Thank you Tai." Kari said hugging her brother, still slightly annoyed with him, and took the bandage.**

"**Sure." he said, starting to walk away, then he turned back as he remembered the reason he had came back to them for. "Oh by the way we need to get ready to go. The driver said that he could drop us off close to the Terrace, but couldn't go all the way there."**

"**Alright thanks for the update on where we're getting off at." Kari told him.**

"**Sure." Tai said again as Kari walked back to Autumn and handed her the bandage.**

"**Thanks Kari." she said. "Let's go to the back restroom. At least we'll have a bit more privacy there."**

"**Alright." Kari said following Autumn as Tamrie watched them go into the room. Then she shook her head. She could tell that there was something about Autumn and her friends. Something that made Tamrie feel like she wasn't alone after all.**

"**I swear they are so weird." Tamire said to her friend beside her, unaware that Taiyou was sitting behind her. **

"**You're one to talk, you know." she said.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Tamrie asked quickly. "And I know you weren't on the buses earlier, so what's you're deal with all of this?" she added hoping to find out the truth.**

"**Well if you must know, I'm friends with Kari and the others and was going to come to camp this summer, but I missed the buses." Taiyou told her slightly harshly. "As for what I mean by you're one to talk, is well you sit there gossiping about people with your friends, like you have nothing better to talk about. So what do you actually do with your spare time? Because I know people who help others and not hurt them."**

"**You wouldn't understand what I do with my spare time." Tamrie said so suddenly that she looked like Rika did, whenever there was a Digimon attacking her friends or family, or even the city.**

"**I might if you told me." Taiyou said slightly shocked by the sudden attitude. "You just reminded me of someone. Someone I know well."**

"**I…you wouldn't get it." she said turning back to the front. **

"**How do yo know that, if you don't even try to tell me?"**

"**Uh…"**

"**Tamrie, just ignore her." one of the girls said.**

"**Why don't you just let me and Tamrie have our conversation and stay out of it?" Taiyou asked kind of annoyed with the girl. "I mean what are you in charge of everything she does?"**

"**Stay out of this Korina." Tamrie said as the girl started to respond. Then she got up and walked toward the front. As she did, she pulled something from her pocket. A sort of something that Taiyou recognized instantly, and she got up to follow her.**

"**So that's what it is." she told her. "You have one too."**

"**Uh…" Tamrie said quickly putting her device back in her pocket. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."**

"**I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Taiyou said as she smiled and took out her own digivice, showing it to Tamire.**

* * *

"**Hey Kari, do you know what's going on with those two?" Autumn asked as they watched the two talk. She was worried about what was going on and knew that Taiyou wouldn't normally talk to someone like Tamrie if it wasn't important.**

"**Tamrie's trying to hide something and she's feeling panicky, while Taiyou's confused." Kari said absentmindly as they tried to stop the fresh bleed that had started when they pulled the old bandage off.**

"**I wonder…" Autumn said trailing off. Kari noticed then that something was troubling Autumn.**

"**Autumn, what is it?" Kari asked**

"**Tamrie…" Autumn said slightly distracted. "I wonder if _that's_ why she's like she is."**

"**What do you mean?" Kari asked confused. "You wonder if what is why she's like she is?"**

"**A Digidestined." Autumn told Kari smiling. "I wonder if _that's_ why she's always rebuffing everyone. I think it's a defense from being misunderstood."**

"**Huh." Kari said.**

* * *

"**This is what I'm talking about." Taiyou said to a shocked Tamrie.**

"**You too?" she asked**

"**Yeah me too."**

"**I didn't know that there were others." Tamrie said. "I-Is Autumn…"**

"**Yes." Tamrie told her. "All of us; Kari, Autumn, Yuuki, Starla, Sora, Tai, Matt, TK, and myself are."**

"**I…I didn't know." Tamrie said again shocked even more. "That's why Autumn's is hurt isn't she?"**

"**Yes, she got hurt while we were trying to get back home."**

"**I…see." she sighed, then she walked back to where Autumn and Kari was, shocking her. Especially because of what happened before at the campsite. "Autumn do you mind if I look at it?"**

"**Taiyou what all did you tell her?" Kari asked**

"**The truth. Not all of it in detail, but she figured out why Autumn was hurt, when she learned tat we're all Digidestined."**

"**Well, alright but…"**

"**Kari…" Autumn said causing Kari to look at her best friend. Tamrie watched confused as the two had a silent conversation and finally Kari just sighed, then she moved. "You know about this?" she asked moving her hand and showed Tamrie the deep cut.**

"**Yeah, a little bit anyway. My mother is a doctor, so I know a few things." Tamrie told them. "Do you mind?"**

"**No, I don't." Autumn said smiling, as Tamrie looked at the cut and sighed. Then she smiled and looked up at Autumn.**

"**It's not too bad, but it does need stitches." she said shocking them all.**

"**Well that's not good." Kari said worried. "Is there anything we can do right now?"**

"**Just keep it wrapped up. I live in Heighten View Terrace and my mother works at the hospital not far from the bus station." Tamrie told them. "I'm sure she could fix it for you."**

"**Alright, thank you Tamrie." Kari said. "Um do you want to join us?"**

"**R-Really?" Tamrie asked shocked. "I mean even after everything I said before?"**

"**We understand now why you were being like that." Kari told her smiling. "Believe me we all understand more than anyone. So yeah really."**

"**Besides, you're already one of us." Autumn said smiling.**

"**Thanks you guys." Tamire said smiling. "Um hold on. I'll be right back." she added, then she walked back to where she was sitting and grabbed her bag. However as she was walking back to the others, Korina grabbed her arm, but Tamrie grimaced, and wrenched her arm out of the girl's grip. "Good bye Korina." she called back as she walked to her new and true friends. **

"**You'll regret this, Tamrie." Korina said. "You won't find someone who will accept you like I have." she added causing Tamrie to freeze.**

"**Tamrie?" Taiyou asked when she noticed that she was just standing there. When she didn't answer her Taiyou walked over to her and placed her hand on Tamrie's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Y-Yeah I'm fine." Tamrie said, then she turned to Korina. "As for you, you can just stay out of my life from now on." and the two walked back to the others. Then Taiyou turned to Tamrie.**

"**Let me guess, she said something about never being accepted by someone, right?"**

"**Yeah…" Tamrie said slowly. "You see it all started the day my parents spilt up."**

"**I'm sorry, that can't be easy on you." Taiyou said. "my sister and I have no idea where our father went after our parents spilt. We haven't heard from him in years, so I know that feeling, but what does your parents splitting have to do with why Korina says you'll never be accepted?"**

"**Because when they split up, my mother tried to make it seem like my father had died and make me move on, when I knew he hadn't. I also knew that he had left us for someone younger and that didn't have a child. See he never really wanted a kid and because I was around he was always looking at me like I was scum. So after he left I searched for about three years for someone who wouldn't leave me like he did, and that's when I met Swanmon. But then Korina found out about my Digimon and me, and would often call me a freak." Tamrie explained looking back at the girl. "Then she basically started to use me and Swanmon for different things. She said that if I would do what she wanted than she wouldn't tell anyone about my Digimon, and that she would be my friend. I didn't have any human friends at the time, so I told her that I would do it."**

"**So that's why you acted the way you did before." Autumn said. "It _was _a defense from when your father left you the way he did."**

"**Yeah I'm sorry Kari, for everything. You guys too." she said looking away.**

"**Well it doesn't matter right now, right you guys?" Tai asked. "Besides you have us now, and we understand more than anyone would, right Kari?"**

"**Of course and all is forgiven." Kari said smiling and then she gave Tamrie a hug, surprising her.**

"**T-Thank you." She said surprised as Autumn smiled. She could tell that Tamrie had never thought that she would really be accepted by them after what had happened before, but the four of them accepted her and she knew that the others would as well.**

"**Hey you guys, I just talked to the driver." Yuuki said as she walked back to them not at all surprised to see Tamrie there. "He said to get everything ready and to be up front in five minutes."**

"**Thanks Yuuki." said Kari "Is everybody ready?"**

"**Y-Yeah." Autumn said trying to stand and hold her bag at the same time, but Tamrie took it and dared her to challenge her. Autumn just smiled and nodded, then followed her to the front.**

"**Man I don't know what it is about her, but Autumn can make friends out of almost anyone." Matt said as he followed the girls, except for Sora, who was behind him.**

"**Its not just Autumn who can do that. Kari can as well, and it seems that Taiyou can as well." Sora told him.**

"**Yeah I guess you could say that." Matt said. "Its just weird seeing them that way. Even though I've grown up around Kari, its just weird."**

"**It doesn't really matter, who talked to her." TK said "I'm sure we would have found out about Tamrie sooner or later."**

"**That's a good point, TK. She _did_ also explain her situation." Sora said. "That's an awful lot of respect in my opinion."**

"**Yeah I guess." Matt said as they got to the front the bus.**

"**Is this everyone that's getting off here?" the driver asked Kari.**

'**_Lets see, myself, Autumn, Taiyou, Matt, TK, Sora, Tai, Tamrie, Yuuki and Starla.'_** **Kari thought as she double checked. "Yep this is everyone."**

"**Aright then." the driver told them. "And good luck with whatever it is your doing." **

"**That's weird." Autumn said as Yuuki helped her sister off the bus.**

"**Yeah strange, but we need to get going." Kari said. "We probably should go see Tamrie's mom first and have Autumn's wound taken care of. Tamrie have you called your mom? You know to tell her we're coming?"**

"**No I don't have a phone." Tamrie said.**

"**Here you can borrow mine." Taiyou said handing Tamrie her phone.**

"**Thanks." Tamrie said taking the phone, dailing her mother's number and waited for her to pick up.**

'**_Hello?'_**

"**Hey mom."**

'**_Tamrie this is unexpected. I thought you were at camp.'_**

"**It's a long story, but I have friend who needs your help."**

'**_Well are you near home?'_**

"**Yeah actually, we're about a block from the clinic." Tamrie told her mother.**

'**_Well alright then, I'm not busy at the moment, so you can go ahead and bring your friend.'_**

"**Thanks mom." Tamrie said hanging up and handing Taiyou back her phone. "She said it would be alright to come by."**

"**Great, thank you so much." Kari said. "So where do we go?"**

"**Follow me." Tamrie said but as they started down thr street, they heard a shout and Autumn groaned.**

"**Kari I don't want Kouichi to see this." Autumn told her.**

"**Aright, you guys go a head, and I'll talk to Kouichi and the others. I'm sure Takuya wants to see me anyway." Kari said **

"**I'll stay with you." Tai said as the others head toward the clinic, barely avoiding the warriors.**

"**Hey when the warriors.**

"**Hey when did you guys get here?" JP asked**

"**Just now, why?" Kari asked confused.**

"**Just wondering." JP asked as Takuya got closer. **

"**Hey Kari, I thought Autumn was with you." Takuya said looking around. He didn't want to break his promise to Kouichi, but he couldn't find out how she was if she wasn't there.**

"**Yeah the others went a head to find sleeping arrangments. Tai and I stayed back to meet up with you guys."**

"**I see." Takuya said but he could tell that Kari was hiding something from them. "Anyway Kouji and the others are headed toward Odiaba. JP and I stayed behind to let you guys know." **

"**Takuya are you okay?" Tai asked concerned. **

"**Yeah I'm fine." Takuya told them but Kari could tell that he wasn't.**

"**Takuya you're lying, you've been worried about us haven't you?" Kari asked crossing her arms.**

"**Gah…Uh sort of." Takuya sighed. Then he walked to one of the benches and sat down, confusing both Tai and Kari. **

"**Takuya?" Kari asked worried. "What is it?"**

"**A friend of ours…w-we lost a friend of ours before you guys got here."**

"**Oh, Takuya, I'm so sorry." Kari said walking over to him, sat down and placed her arm around him.**

"**I just can't believe…I mean why would they attack the village?"**

"**What village?" Tai asked **

"**It happened when we were all fight Lucemon, Tai." JP explained since Takuya couldn't. "His village was attacked and well…Kari do you remember the house that the six of us built?"**

"**Yeah, what happened to it? Are Bokomon and Neemon alright?" Kari asked worried about her friends. **

"**Neemon is fine." Takuya told her as he placed his head in his hands. "But Bokomon…"**

"**You never came across him while you were looking?" Kari asked hopefully, missing a minor detail. "I just hope he's alright."**

"**Kari…W-we found the book." JP told her crushing the hopes. "You know as well as we do that he never lets that book out of his sight. That and the fact that Crusadermon was the one fighting and she destroyed the Village of Flames."**

"**No." Kari gasped.**

"**We're not for sure that he's really gone," Takuya told her. "but I do know that Crusadermon is working with Millenniummon and Myotismon."**

"**That's not good. Especially because once we defeat Myotismon, Millenniummon is free…" Kari trailed off hoping that the feelings she were having was wrong.**

"**How did you find all of this out?" Tai asked confused.**

"**An old enemy. Hey Kari do you remember me tell you about Dynasmon?" he asked to a shocked Kari.**

"**Yes why?"**

"**He was the one that told us all of this." JP said**

"**So he was finally freed from their control." Kari said lowly confusing everyone there. "That's good, but then, he's the friend that's gone isn't he?"**

"**I…I don't know." Takuya sighed. "W-We h-had…"**

"**Had what?" Kari asked**

"**We had just gotten back from the Digital World and were waiting on a train to get here, when Kouichi was knocked down by something." JP said taking over for Takuya since he was still in shock from the scene at the train station. "It turned out that Crusadermon somehow followed us and was trying to destroy Kouichi, since she knew he was one of the three strongest. However, Dynasmon caused Kouichi to fall ad made Crusadermon's attack miss him and that was the last we saw of both Knights."**

"**I get the feeling you guys aren't telling us everything, but alright." Kari sighed. "At least Kouichi's alright."**

"**We don't know what happened to the knights or anything, but I'm afraid that Dyansmon…and Bokomon…" Takuya trailed off.**

"**What?" Kari pushed although she knew she had to be careful, like Zoe she knew what Takuya was like.**

"**Kari…" Tai said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. Unlike Kari he saw how close Takuya was to breaking down and he didn't want his cousin to do that in front of one of the other Warriors. "Don't push it, and we need to go meet up with the others."**

"**Alright." she sighed.**

"**I'll let Kouji and the others know you guys are back." JP told them. "Takuya why don't you go ahead and stay here with them, alright?" he added knowing that the best place for his friend to be right now was with his family.**

"**A-Alright." Takuya said, his voice breaking as he walked away with Tai. However just as Kari was about to follow them JP called her back.**

"**Hey uh Kari, I don't know the whole story between you guys and your uncle, but I have a feeling that part of the reason Takuya is like this, is because Yorak said he was staying behind."**

"**Wait what? My uncle is still in the Digital World?"**

"**Yeah him and the other two." JP told her. "I don't know why but I have a feeling that Takuya does."**

"**Alright, I'll Takuya tell me on his own." Kari sighed. "If I try to push it he'll never tell me."**

"**Okay, later." JP said and he took off running the other direction, leaving Kari shaking her head as she caught up with Takuya and her brother. Once she caught up with them, she took her phone out and called Yuuki to find out what was happening on their end.**

'**_Hello.'_**

"**Hey Yuuki."**

'**_Hey were at the clinic and Autumn is getting stitched up now.'_**

"**We're on our way with Just Takuya."**

'**_Okay I'll let Autumn know.'_**

"**Alright see you soon."**

"**Yep." Yuuki said hanging up and looking up at the others. "Kari and Tai are heading this way."**

"**Is Kouji and the others with them?" Starla asked.**

"**No, just Takuya." Yuuki said and she could tell that Autumn was more than a little relieved. Just then the doctor stood and smiled.**

"**Mom?" Tamrie asked.**

"**Well you'll all done, Autumn." Corin said. "Try not to fall on any more sharp rocks."**

"**Okay." said Autumn as the girl gathered their thinks and met the boys outside with Tai and the others.**

"**Everything okay Kari?" asked Yuuki noticing her friend's distracted face.**

"**Hmm? Oh yeah, everything's fine."**

"**Alright, you guys ready to head over there?" Matt asked**

"**He's not there." Takuya said suddenly **

"**He's heading for Odaiba already, isn't he?" Kari asked **

"**Yeah it's one of the reasons I stayed behind and the others went on ahead." Takuya told her. "Rika and the other Tamers already know as well and are heading that way too."**

"**Alright then we better get back Odaiba quickly then." Kari said, having a really bad feeling come over her when Takuya said that the Tamers were already going there.**

"**Then let's go." Autumn said, calling a name that shocked Takuya and Kari immensely, but Takuya especially. "Dynasmon!"**


	13. The Final Battle?

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Final Battle?**

**"Dynasmon?" Takuya asked confused looking between Autumn and the knight Digimon. "What's going on?"**

"**Its simple really." Autumn told them. "Dynasmon is Wizardmon's mega form. Why do you know him?"**

"**Sort of Autumn." Dynasmon answered for Takuya, then he looked at the boy. "I was the one you and your friends helped in the woods, but I'm not the same one you faced four years ago."**

"**So then how do you know Cruasdermon?" Takuya asked **

"**Because…Well in a way I am the Dynasmon that you all fought on the moon, then in a way I'm not." he told them.**

"**Okay now I'm totally confused." Takuya said **

"**Its simple." Autumn said again. "When Takuya and the others fought Crusadermon, and Dynasmon on the moon and defeated them, they were purified and reborn. But I recently found out that before I met Kouichi and the other Warriors, Wizardmon couldn't digivolve to his mega form. That was until the piece of data that Takuya and the others fought rejoined with his original."**

"**Oh." Takuya sighed finally understanding.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…"**

"**We don't have the time for this." Takuya said nodding. "Myotismon is in Odaiba already."**

"**Right. We need to figure out how we're getting home and then get to Myotismon." Kari said "Hopefully soon, before Myotismon fulfills his plan.**

"**So you know already." Dynasmon said looking at Kari.**

"**I still feel that there should actually be a way to purify Myotismon, instead of having to defeat him." Kari said, but Dynasmon shook his head.**

"**Its not possible to purify him." he said. "I just got back from talking to Gennai and the other Celestials. They told me that he has to be destroyed." **

"**But if we destroy him, then Millenniummon will be freed."**

"**Yes, but he's not counting on us having some old friends with us."**

"**Autumn****? What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.**

"**Dynasmon****?"**

"**Right, you all know Toru? Right?"**

"**Yes." Kari, Sora and Taiyou said together.**

"**Well his Digimon is both an old friend and enemy of Millenniummon."**

"**How is he an old friend, but also an enemy as well?" Kari asked confused.**

"**Ryo ****knows more about it than I do." Dynasmon said**

"**Well, we'll ask him when we get to Odaiba then." Sora said "Right now we should be worrying about Myotismon anyways."**

"**Alright then lets go." Autumn and the group nodded. She just hoped that they weren't too late.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ryo was running toward the tallest building in Shinjuku know the world as Hypnos, but to him and the other Tamers, known as a safe haven, when he heard a shout from behind them. Turning toward the shout he saw that four of the six Warriors were running toward them, and he wondered where the other two were at. As she ran Rika noticed that Ryo had stopped and she wondered what was going on.**

"**Ryo****? Is everything okay?" she asked **

"**Yeah you guys go on ahead and talk with Yamaki." he told her as Zoe and the others got closer. "There has to be a reason that he called the five of us here."**

"**Alright." Rika said and she continued to the Hypnos building with the others.**

"**Zoe ****whats wrong?" Ryo asked once they got close enough.**

"**Myotismon****." she said **

"**What about him?" Ryo asked confused. "I thought he was in Heighten View Terrace."**

"**Not anymore." Zoe said "He's here in Odaiba."**

"**WHAT?!" Ryo said shocked, finally understanding the feeling that he had been having. **

"**Yeah, he came here to Odaiba." Zoe told him curious about Ryo's expression, which had turned very dark. "I don't know why he did, but Takuya and JP stayed behind to catch up with the others."**

"**Of course." he said more to himself that them. "Now it makes sense."**

"**What does?" Zoe asked sharply startling Ryo.**

"**Oh I had been feeling that something was off." Ryo said "Now its clear that Myotismon wanted us to go to Heighten View Terrace, while he camr here to release _him._"**

"**You mean Millenniummon. But he can't be released unless we defeat Myotismon." Zoe reminded Ryo.**

"**Not quiet." Ryo said. "I just found out that his so called defeat in the Digital World was a ploy in order to come here with a head start. Its here that Millenniummon plans to rule, while Myotismon rules the Digital World."**

"**Wait what?"**

"**And that's why Yorak and the other two stayed behind." Ryo told her.**

"**But I don't understand, Millenniummon is sealed while the Overlords live." Zoe said. "And the only one left now is Myotismon. So Millenniummon isn't free until he's destroyed too."**

"**That's true, but Myotismon isn't the only link to Millenniummon's power…" Ryo trailed off**

"**What are you talking about Ryo?" she asked confused.**

"**Zoe ****this doesn't get repeated, _ever_." Ryo said seriously."**

"**Understood." she agreed. "Now what did you mean?"**

"**The final link to Millenniummon's power is…well it's me." he told them.**

"**WHAT?! How is that possible?!"**

"**THis coming from four of six humans who can become Digimon." Ryo said shaking his head. "I fought with Millenniummon before the rest of you guys even came to the Digital World, and because of it…ppart of his power broke off onto me. It's the main reason I alone can control Cyberdramon."**

"**But Cyberdramon isn't a bad Digimon." Zoe said. "Still how could you have possibly fought with Millenniummon when he was sealed by the original Digidestined?"**

**"Zoe I was the one who orginially sealed him away." Ryo sighed. "He was in a different form yes, but it was still him."**

"**How is that possible?"**

"**Because the one that was sealed by the original Digidestined and the one I fought are fragments of the other one that was destroyed and reborn as Cyberdramon."**

"**Huh?!"**

"**When the first one was originally destroyed he was fragmented into three. The one that Myotismon is trying to release, can't be unless…"**

"**Cyberdramon ****is destroyed, right" Zoe asked feeling worried and scared to hear the answer.**

"**Uh…"**

"**Zoe ****enough." Kouji said placing her hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew that whatever Ryo was hiding it was obviously not good. "We don't have the time."**

"**Right, I'm sorry Ryo. Let's go catch up to the other Tamers." she said and the started walking towards the Hypnos building.**

"**Kouji****…thank you." Ryo said, then he ran to catch up with Rika, who could tell something was wrong with Ryo, but didn't know what.**

"**Hey is everything okay?" she asked**

"**Y-Yeah." he said. "C-Come on."**

"**Alright." she said, but Rika knew then that something was indeed wrong.**

'**_Ryo_****_.' _****Kouji ****thought thinking about when Kouichi would hide things from him. "Hey Zoe…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I know it goes without saying…but Autumn and the others…"**

"**What about them?"**

"**I wonder if Autumn knows."**

"**About Ryo and what he was telling me?" Zoe asked "I don't know."**

"**I'm just wondering, since she seems to know more than the others."**

"**Maybe, although Kari is the one that knows the most about _him._" **

"**Yeah I guess." Kouji said as he heard a shout. "Looks like Takuya's caught up with us."**

"**JP ****too." said Zoe looking behind them.**

"**It looks like the others are with them." Kouichi added focusing on Autumn. There was something about her that was troubling him, but he didn't know what**

"**Hey you guys." Takuya said.**

"**Hey." Zoe said, trying to hide her fear, but Takuya had already sensed it since he had the same type of abilities as his cousin.**

"**I guess you found out about him." he said solemnly.**

"**I did but there's something that he's still keeping a secret." Zoe told them. "But that's okay, I really shouldn't press people to tell me something they don't want to share."**

"**You don't want to know this." Takuya said. "Trust me."**

"**Maybe not, but maybe we need to know, because there may be a way to prevent whatever it is."**

"**Zoe****…"**

"**Guys now isn't the time to talk about this." Autumn said holding her side.**

"**I'm just being realistic." Zoe said kind of hurt and annoyed at the same time. "But Autumn are you alright?"**

"**Yeah." she said, not meeting their eyes.**

"**No, you're not, but we need to get to the Hypnos building." Zoe said as she started toward the building. "Let's go."**

"**_Well it looks like he was wrong after all?"_**

"**Zoe****! Get to Ryo!" Takuya shouted.**

"**Okay!" she said and evolved to her beast form since she moved much quicker in the air.**

"**Oh please." Myotismon said moving to interrupt her.**

"**_PLASMA PAWS!" _**

"**Like you could hit me with that attack." he said dodging her and went after Ryo. **

"**He's after him!" shouted Kouji recognizing the scene from before when he faced his brother. "RYO!"**

"**Huh? Look out!" he shouted pushing Rika to the side, but couldn't dodge Myotismon fast enough himself.**

"**Ryo****!" shouted Rika as she looked at Renamon and nodded. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE! Renamon Bio-Merge to… SAKUYAMON!"**

"**Let him go Myotismon." Autumn said, she knew that they couldn't let the vampire just get away, especially not with Ryo and…no they couldn't let that happen. Not again.**

"**I don't think so." Myotismon said. "CRUSADERMON!"**

'**_HURRICANE GALE!'_**

'**_SPIRAL MASQUERADE!' _****the knight shouted countering Zoe's attack.**

"**I think I will leave this mess to you." Myotismon said taking off with Ryo.**

"**Rika****, go after him!" Zephyrmon shouted.**

"**Okay!" she said and took off after Myotismon.**

"**I'm going too." Takato said.**

"**Zoe****…you go as well." Takuya said. "Kouji, Kouichi and I can handle her."**

"**Alright, be careful you guys." Zoe said and she took off after Myotismon and the others.**

"**We will." Takuya said looking at the twins and nodded. Just then Takuya saw Myotismon throw a blast toward Zoe. "Oh no, ZOE!"**

"**Takuya ****go after them!" Autumn shouted. "Dynasmon!"**

"**Right." **

"**You still alive?" asked the female knight.**

"**You won't get rid of me that easily." Dynasmon said as Takuya ran to Zoe, and as a shadow loomed over them.**

"**How about a helping hand?" asked a Digimon with large black wings, one that Rika and Takato knew well.**

"**Who are you?" Takuya asked, then he decided to over look it and look after his girlfriend. "ZOe are you alright?"**

"**I think so." she said.**

"**I'm glad." Takuya said, then he looked at the Digimon that joined them. "Who is that?"**

"**I have no idea. They just attacked me."**

"**Heh, it wasn't me cupcake." the Digimon said.**

"**Sorry Zephyrmon, I pushed you out of the way of the blast." Sakuyamon said landing beside them. "Are you alright?"**

"**What's up Fox Face?" asked the winged Digimon.**

"**tch…Impmon. What do you want?"**

"**I'm Beelzemon! Sheesh you've spent too much time around Terriermon."**

"**Now isn't the time you guys!" shouted Gallantmon. "Sakuyamon go after Myotismon and Ryo."**

"**Right." she said and tried to leave again.**

"**Not this time." shouted Mahiramon coming out of a portal. **

'**_DOUBLE IMPACT!' _****shouted Beelzemon. "Go Sakuyamon!"**

"**Uh thanks." Sakuyamon said ad she took off a little surprised.**

"**Thanks, Beelzemon." Takuya said looking at Zoe.**

"**Hey Pineapple Head, you go on as well. I'll look after the others and help them out too." he said looking at the Warriors. "I'm guessing you're friends?"**

"**Yeah, we're friends with the Tamers." Zoe said.**

"**Alright you guys get out of here." said Beelzemon. "I'll handle the Deva."**

"**Alright thanks." Zoe said and she took off.**

"**Zoe****! Thanks Beelzemon." Takuya said taking off after Zoe **

"**Heh."**

"**Hey Beelzemon, we could use a hand." Sapphire called.**

"**Right! _DOUBLE IMPACT!"_**

* * *

****"**Rika****!"**

"**What?!"**

"**What does Myotismon what with Ryo?" Takato asked as he flew on Grani, his steed and friend.**

"**I don't know." **

"**ZOe ****do you know?" Takato asked as the Wind Warrior flew behind them.**

"**I do, but I don't think he wants you guys to know. Sorry."**

"**Uh…" **

"**I'm confused." Takato said. "What is it that he doesn't want us to know?"**

"**I'm sorry I was asked to keep it a secret."**

"**I_It couldn't be…could it?" Takato asked looking straighed at Zoe, confusing Rika. Figuring that he had it figured out, Zoe nodded. "NO!"**

"**We have to get them and stop Myotismon." Zoe said.**

"**Yeah." He agreed. '_Ryo..'_ "I don't get it, why him?"**

"**Will someone please fill me in?" Rika asked annoyed**

"**Uh…Zoe?"**

"**I'm not going to be the one that becomes part of _that_ fight." Zoe said. "Sorry Rika, you'll have to talk to Ryo after we deal with Myotismon."**

"**If it's not too late." Takato mumbled.**

"**What?" Rika asked**

"**Nothing." Takato said quickly "Let's go."**

"**Okay." **

* * *

**As Ryo struggled against his bonds that Myotismon placed him in, Myotismon walked around the ritual circle to get what he needed. However the one thing he had to have, wasn't exactly corrapreating and he was running out of time. Sighing he walked over to the boy and took out the gag.**

"**You won't get my energy Myotismon." Ryo said as he struggled against his bonds.**

"**Please, you don't have the strength to fight me and without those meddling nuisances that Azura is related to…"**

'**_He's right, unless the others find me soon…' _****Ryo ****thought as the wall busted open revealing two megas and of the Warriors.**

"**Well, well so you're the fools who can combine with Digimon." Myotismon said looking at the two megas.**

"**They're not alone, you know." Zoe said.**

"**Oh please you all are pathetic." Myotismon said smiling. "I doubt you all even know the truth about your friend here."**

"**Well, I would, if they would just tell me." RIka said annoyed.**

"**Leave them out of this, Myotismon!" Ryo shouted panicking. That was the one thing he didn't want Rika to know about him.**

"**I don't think so Ryo." Myotismon said then he looked at the girl mega. "So you want to know what everyone else already knows about your loving boyfriend?"**

"**Well yeah, it's clearly important." she said. **

"**Well what he doesn't want me to tell you is that he used to be Millenniummon." Myotismon said smiling at the shocked looks on the four faces as Ryo hung his head.**

"**So that's what you wouldn't tell me, even though you told me everything else?" Zoe asked shocked.**

"**You didn't want me to know because you were scared of how I'd react, huh?" Rika asked understanding but still shocked.**

"**Myotismon ****I hate you!" Ryo said glaring at the vampire Digimon, then he looked at Rika. "No I didn't want you to know Rika." **

"**Why?" Rika asked angrily.**

"**I didn't want anyone to know." Ryo said glumly. "It's the reason I can control Cyberdramon. He was sent to guard me."**

"**So that Millenniummon can't be freed, right?" Rika asked "That's why he's guarding you?"**

"**It's too late." Myotismon said. "I've got him and Millenniummon will be freed. At last I, will be with my master."**

"**You're as crazy as they come." Ryo told him. "You free him and he'll destroy you too." **

"**Well that's not going to happen." said a new voice.**

"**Well, well." Myotismon said. "So, you're here too."**

"**Did you really think your evil could escape me so easily?" Angewomon asked.**

"**Oh please." Myotismon said turning toward the statue behind him. It was the moment Ryo had been waiting for and he looked at Rika. '_Come on Rika…'_**

"**_SPIRIT STRIKE!"_**

"**What the…?!" Myotismon said breaking his concentration causing Ryo to fall from the wall where he was being held.**

"**Tech, finally." he said landing on his feet. "Cyberdramon!"**

"**Right!" the dragon Digimon said coming in from no where. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE…JUSTIMON!"**

"**Well shit." the vampire said annoyed. "I'll get you for this you brat."**

'**_HOLY AIR!"_**

"**_JUSTI KICK!"_**

"**_CELESTIAL ARROW!"_**

"**_HURRICANE GALE!"_**

"**_ATOMIC INFERNO!"_**

"**You may have defeated me, but _he _will be back." Myotismon said finally dissolving. After the vampire was gone, Ryo sighed and dedigivolved from his mega, and sat down with his head between his hands. Rika watched as he did and knew that he was truly ashamed. So she dedigivolved herself and walked over to him.**

"**Ryo****? Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah." he said slowly, then he realized who it was that walked up to him. "So you're not mad at me?"**

"**I _am_ still kind of mad, but I do understand." Rika said softly sitting down beside him.**

"**I…I didn't want anyone to know." Ryo said sadly. "Only Autumn fully knew the truth and she swore she would never tell anyone."**

"**Actually I knew the truth as well." Kari said walking up to them. "I figured it out on my own though. Especially when the Sovereigns came and told you about him and you paled. I knew then that there was a history there that you didn't want anyone to know about."**

"**I…I see." Ryo said, then he looked at Rika. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid you would hate me if you knew."**

"**Well I don't. I like you, no matter what's going on." Rika said blushing a little.**

"**O…Oh." Ryo said ask Kari walked away leaving them alone. Then Rika kissed him, shocking Ryo like before, but he quickly got over it and kissed her back.**

"**I'm sorry." he said.**

"**For what? Not telling me? You were scared at how I might react. It's okay." Rika said smiling.**

"**I was extremely scared and it was one of the reasons I was avoiding you before. But now…" Ryo trailed off feeling the darkness coming. '_No!'_**

"**Ryo****?"**

"**R…Rika ****mo-move away." Ryo said clutching his head as if it was tearing him apart so Rika moved away slowly but not too far.**

"**So my last servant has been destroyed." Ryo said in a strange voice.**

"**R-Ryo****?" Rika asked worried.**

"**Oh please, that pathetic human…he doesn't exist."**

"**Yes he does! You are two separate beings in one body right now, and I will find away to separate you." Rika said getting angry again.**

"**Heh, you're pathetic." **

"**No she's right." Zoe said . "Ryo told me himself that you became a part of him, so there has to be a way to separate you and we _will_ find it."**

"**Yeah ri-" Millenniummon started, but there was something different and the girls could tell.**

"**Ryo****? Do you know how to how to separate the part of Millenniummon that joined with you?" Kari asked taking advantage of Ryo's brief control.**

"**N-No…ge-get a-away." Ryo told them. "I d-don't know how long I'll b-be in control."**

"**ALright, but we'll find a way to free you." Rika said. "I promise."**

**"R-Rika t-talk to Toru and t-the others." Ryo told her.**

"**Right I will."**

"**THat's if you get away." Shouted Millenniummon. "_HEAT VI-"_**

"**_DOUBLE IMPACT!" _**

"**Beelzemon****!" shouted Takato.**

"**You guys get going. I'll hold them off."**

"**Let's go you guys and thank you Beelzemon, you saved us." Rika said as they all ran out of the building.**

"**Of course." the winged Digimon said. "Just be careful."**

"**We will." she shouted over her shoulder. As they did, the girls Takato, and Takuya met up with the others and Autumn could tell by the look on Kari and Rika's faces.**

"**Rika****?"**

"**Yeah, Ryo's not himself anymore." Rika said trying not to break down. "We need to talk to Toru and the others."**

"**Of course." Autumn nodded. "Dynasmon, let's go."**

"**Autumn****?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You're not going to face him, are you?" Kari asked confused. "We have to go talk to Toru and the others, to learn how to change Ryo back."**

"**Uh…" **

"**I thought so." Kari said**

"**What? Autumn why would you do that?" Rika asked "Ryo is still in there and I know that there is a way to free him."**

"**Don't worry Rika, I'm not going to destroy him." Autumn said quietly. "Kouichi?"**

"**Yeah." the dark Warrior agreed and transformed into his fusion form.**

"**Then what exactly are you going to do?" Rika asked.**

"**I'm just going to slow him down. Stop him from following you." Autumn told her. "Now GO!"**

"**Alright, just please don't hurt him." Rika said as she started to run off with the others. "And be careful!"**

"**Don't worry Rika I won't hurt him." Autumn said as the girl left, but she was too far to hear, Millenniummon on the other hand wasn't.**

"**Oh please, you think that you two can hold me off?"**

"**Oh I have a pretty good idea as to that." Kouichi said smiling.**

"**And I don't think." Autumn said smiling as she stood in front of Dynasmon. "I know we will."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**Dynasmon****?"**

"**Right." the knight Digimon said, then Autumn opened her link to her Digimon, a link that only Kouichi knew about. '_Don't hurt Ryo. Just stall him long enough for the others to get back.'_**

'**_I know Autumn. Don't worry, you gave your word to Rika, I give my word to you I will not harm Ryo.'_**

* * *

"**Rika****, are you alright?" Takuya asked as they rode the train into the Digital World.**

"**No, I'm worried and scared." Rika said.**

"**He'll be fine." Kouji said also worried, but about his brother, and trying to do his best to hide it. "I'm sure of it."**

"**I believe that there's a way that we can save him. I'm just scared that it won't be in time."**

"**I'm sure we'll do it." Takuya said looking at the light half of the two Warriors. He of all people knew what it was like to fight against time. "I'm positive."**

"**Hey TK?" Kari asked looking at him with a question in her eyes.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I have a feeling that this will involve our crests. Yours and mine specifically."**

"**I agree, but there may be more to this than we know." TK said. **

"**I'm sure there is."**

"**We'll talk to Yorak when we get there." Takuya said.**

"**Right."**

"**Why do you think your uncle will know anything?" Takato asked **

"**Because he's an original." Kari said answering before Takuya could.**

"**So? Just because he's an original, doesn't mean he'll know anything about Millenniummon." Takato said annoyed.**

"**Also because he worked for the Overlords for years. That is until we finally freed him and his partner." Kari said equally annoyed.**

"**Hmph." Takato grunted, and turned to look out the window.**

"**What's his deal?" Takuya asked Rika.**

"**You guys…" Sapphire said getting their attention. "Takato thinks of Ryo as his brother."**

"**I didn't know that." Rika said shocked. " And I'm his girlfriend."**

"**It's because Ryo and Takato…well they grew up together." Yuuki told them. "It's the reason he's the way he is right now."**

"**Oh."**

"**Don't judge him, you guys." Sapphire told them.**

"**Guys, we're here." Takuya said breaking into the conversation. "And it looks like Toru is already waiting for us."**

"**Oh good." Kari said "Lets go then, the sooner we can figure this out the better."**

"**Yeah." Kouji said as they got off the train.**

"**Alright lets go." TK said and they walked over to Toru.**

"**I take it that its happened?" he asked Rika.**

"**Yes. There is a way to save him isn't there?" Rika asked and Toru could see the fear in her eyes. **

"**If we ask quickly." Toru told them, then he looked around and noticed that one of the five crest bearers wasn't there. "Where's Autumn?"**

"**She stayed behind to hold him off so we could get here." Kari told him. "She's needed isn't she?"**

"**Yes." Toru told them. "We need all five bearers that hold the balance of the worlds."**

"**How do we get her here in time then?" Kari asked.**

"**I'll go after her." Kouji said quickly. He was worried about Kouichi fighting…he wasn't about to lose him again.**

"**Kouji****…" Takuya said looking at his friend.**

"**I'll be fine Takuya." Kouji said. "As soon as I get there, I'll send Autumn." he added, then he took off into the light, where it bent, then he was gone.**

"**Alright the rest of you follow me." Toru told them. "Dinotigermon, you stay here and wait for Autumn, then lead her to us."**

"**Alright."**

"**Rika****…I know that Ryo told you to stay away, bit do you think you can lead Millenniummon back here?" Toru asked "I mean after we've explained, of course."**

"**I can try."**

"**Alright, come on." he said and Toru led them to the place where Cherubimon's castle stood when the Warriors fought him, and the mountain behind it, where Yorak and Azariah were waiting.**

"**Yorak****…"**

"**Guys…I'm sorry about not telling you about this before hand." he said. "But we had to be sure."**

"**It's okay uncle, Ryo didn't tell us either, but we understand." Kari told him.**

"**Kari ****listen, I have a lot to explain, and we don't have a lot of time." Yorak said standing in front of a set of five stones with a tall one in the middle.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Autumn sighed as she and Kouichi tried to get away from Millenniummon. For some reason Autumn had a bad feeling that sonething wasn't right and they had to get to the others. Kouichi agreed but he didn't know how she was going to get there, when Kouji finally caught up to them.**

"**You guys!"**

"**Kouji****?" kouichi asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Autumn ****needs to get back to the others."**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**They need you there." Kouji told her "I don't know why."**

"**Alright." Autumn said "I'm going, can you too handle this?"**

"**Yeah, we can handle it." Kouji said, smiling at his twin.**

"**Alright." Autumn said and she took off. However as she was on her way to the Digital World, Yorak finished explaining about the crests that his neice, Yuuki, Autumn, Taiyou, and TK held.**

"**So our crests are keys to keep him sealed?" TK asked. **

"**Yes." Yorak confirmed. "However we didn't expected that Millenniummon had merged with Ryo."**

"**So what does that mean?" Kari asked.**

"**There has to be a way to free him, right?"**

"**Yes, but we need the five crests." Toru said. "Which is why we need to lure him here. Rika that's where you come in."**

"**Alright. I'll try to get him here." Rika said as she left to get on the train.**

"**Just be careful." Yorak told her. "We don't know what his plan is, but where he's in Ryo's body, you have the best chance to get him here."**

"**I will." Rika said **

"**Hey am I too late too join the party?" Autumn asked as Rika left.**

"**Autumn****…" Yorak said shaking his head. "Good, Kari you and the other four get your crests and get to the stone that has your symbol on it."**

"**Alright." Kari said as she and Taiyou walked to their respective stones, as did TK, Yuuki and Autumn. Suddenly there was a large blast and a portal opened in front of Yorak.**

"**He's here! Kari you're first!" Yorak shouted to his niece.**

"**Right LIGHT!"**

"**TK****!"**

"**HOPE!"**

"**TAIYOU****!"**

"**SHADOW!"**

"**YUUKI****!"**

"**SERENITY!"**

"**I see now, you're trying to seal me again." Millenniummon said as he realized what they were doing.**

"**Autumn**** quickly!" Yorak shouted before Millenniummon could attack.**

"**Right!" she said however just before she could place her crest in the space under her Kindness symbol, Millenniummon intervened. He was not about to be sealed again. Not when he had just been released.**

"**I don't think so." he shouted. '_MUGEN CANNON!'_**

"**NO!" she shouted as her Crest flew from her hands and Rika caught it and placing it in the correct slot.**

"**KINDNESS!" she shouted completing the sealing ritual.**

"**NO! Not again." he shouted as he felt himself being pulled into the middle stone. "I'll destroy you before you can seal me completely." **

"**It's too late Millenniummon. You can't survive even in his body with most of your power sealed." Yorak said smiling and Millenniummon realized something that only the two knew about.**

"**You…you're one of _THEM_ aren't you?" he asked**

**"You could say that." Yorak said smiling. "Although you'll never know." he added confusing the everyone. "Goodbye Millenniummon."**

"**NO!" he shouted again as he was pulled from Ryo and disappeared into the stones. Then as the dust settled Rika ran over to where Ryo was laying face down, hoping he was alright.**

"**Ryo****?" RIka asked as she turned him over trying not to over react.**

"**U-uh…R-Rika?" he asked trying to sit up. "I-Is that you?"**

"**Yeah it's me." she said softly helping him stand up.**

"**Uh…i-is he g-gone?" he asked**

"**Yes." she said smiling.**

"**T-That's g-good." he said then he passed out.**

"**Is he alright?" Takato asked running up to them.**

"**Yes, he's just tired." Rika told Takato smiling.**

"**THat's good." Takato sighed. "Although, we should get him home."**

"**Yeah we should." Rika agreed, then she turned to the other boys. "Tai?"**

"**Yeah I got him." he said coming over. "I'll carry him to the trains."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Of course." Tai said as he placed Ryo on his back "Let's go."**

"**Hey Kari?"**

"**Yeah?" she asked turning around.**

"**Do you want to get something to eat when we get home?" TK asked. "Or something like that?"**

"**I would love to, TK." Kari said giggling. Tai smiling as he both listened and watched the two. Just then Sora walked over to him with a knowing smile and he knew something was coming.**

"**What's that look for?" he asked**

"**I know you, Tai." Sora said. "Don't worry so much, you know TK's a good kid."**

"**Yeah I know." Tai said. "I'm just glad that its over."**

"**I think we're all are." Sora said. "You know you should take Yuuki on a date when we get back home. Make it official."**

"**Heh, I plan on doing just that." Tai said shocking Sora.**

"**Oh well, alright." Sora said.**

"**Hmm…" Yuuki said looking back worried. There was something that just didn't feel right.**

"**What's the matter Yuuki?" Autumn asked**

"**I don't know Autumn, but whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it." Yuuki said. "But don't say anything right know."**

"**I wouldn't worry about it." Autumn said as Kouichi took her hand. "It's probably Millenniummon's aura still lingering around."**

"**I hope so Autumn." Yuuki said as she watched her sister walk away. "I hope so."**


	14. The Party

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Party**

**(two years later)**

_**'It's hard to believe now the adventure we all had two years ago. **__**Rika**__** and I now engaged, **__**Tai**__** and **__**Yuuki**__** are married with a child on the way and the other are the same as they always were.'**_**Ryo**** thought as he looked out the window waiting for his girlfriend and her sister. **_**'But I know that one day we'll be called back. Some how I can tell that he isn't done with us yet and I hope that when we do face him once more, that we'll be ready.'**_

"**Hey ****Ryo****, come on." ****Kari**** said, snapping ****Ryo**** out of his thought as she walked up the stairs of ****Rika's**** new house. "You guys are going to miss ****Taiyou's**** going away party."**

"**Huh? Oh right." ****Ryo**** said walking out the door. "Hey ****Rika****, you guys ready?"**

_**'**__**Taiyou**__** is having a going away party because she was going to study abroad for a year.' **_**Kari**** thought as she watched ****Ryo**** and ****Rika**** talk and put their jackets on. **_**'**__**TK**__** and I have been going strong, I think he's going to propose soon. Then of course **__**Sora**__** and **__**Matt**__** will soon be married and everyone else is just how they've always been.' **_**she continued thinking. **_**'But I still feel that something isn't right. **__**Yuuki**__** believes the same as I do, but neither one of us wants to believe it I don't think..'**_

"**Hey ****Kari**** come on." ****Rika**** laughed. "Quite your daydreaming."**

"**Huh? Oh yeah, right." she laughed as well. "Let's go."**

* * *

**TK**** sighed as he stood by the door at the party. As he watched ****Kari**** he fiddled with a small leather box. He wanted to talk to ****Kari**** back he didn't know how to, nor did he really want to at ****Taiyou's**** party. Just then ****Rika**** walked up to him and smiled.**

"**Whatcha got there?" she asked, although she had a good idea already as to what it was.**

"**Huh? Oh n-nothing" he said quickly putting the box pack in his pocket. **

"**Uh-huh, sure it's not. It looks like to me that someone is going to be a very happy woman by the end of the party."**

"**I-I don't know what you're talking about, ****Rika****." ****TK**** said blushing as ****Rika**** laughed and walked away. ****TK**** sighed again, and pulled the box back out and just started to fiddle with it again. He did want to ask her, but her was afraid to. He didn't want the two of them to end up like his parents had.**

**Sora**** looked over to where ****TK**** was standing and smiled, then she looked at ****Matt****, who nodded. So she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey look, just breath and pull her somewhere private. I'm sure that she'll say yes."**

"**How is it that everyone knows?" ****TK**** groaned. "Both you and ****Rika****..."**

"**She probably saw you playing with the ring box." ****Sora**** said smiling. "That's how I figured it out."**

"**I don't know ****Sora****." ****TK**** sighed. "I know we have a lot in common but..."**

"**But what?" ****Sora**** prompted "What are you so worried about? I mean you love her don't you?"**

"**Of course I do, and it's the reason I have this problem." **

"**What problem? What are you so worried about? What has you so nervous?"**

"**It's my parents." ****TK**** said a little sharply. "They got divorced and it sort of has me scared alright?"**

"**Scared of what?"**

"**Being in a damn relationship." ****TK**** said sharply shocking ****Sora****. She had never heard him take a tone with anyone. Sure he had lost his cool once or twice two years ago when they were facing ****Devimon****, but that was something she could understand about.**

"**So you're worried that you'll end up like your parents." ****Sora**** said softly. "You know I understand that. Honestly I'm worried that I might end up like my mom, alone and bitter, but I won't let that fear control me."**

"**I guess you're right ****Sora****." ****TK**** said. "Excuse me." he added, then he walked up to ****Kari****. "Can we talk?"**

"**Um sure. Us everything okay ****TK****?" she asked worried.**

"**Yeah, but can we um, talk outside for a minute?"**

"**Okay..." ****Kari**** said confused following ****TK**** outside as ****Rika**** and ****Ryo**** watched them.**

"**Are you worried ****Rika****?" ****Ryo**** asked looking at his girlfriend.**

"**No, I know ****Kari****. She'll be ecstatic and will definitely say yes." ****Rika**** told him. "****TK**** just needs to get over his fear. I understand about having fears, but he can't let it run his life. No one can."**

"**Yeah I know the feeling well." ****Ryo**** said taking ****Rika's**** hand. "Thanks for helping me through my fears when I needed it."**

"**Always." she said squeezing his hand and smiling. She knew that ****Ryo**** of all people knew well what it was like to have fear control someone's life. Thanks to what he went through with ****Millenniummon**** when he was a child, ****Ryo**** spent his entire life in fear. Until two years ago that was, when she and ****Ryo**** started dating after they returned from the Digital World. When he began to pull away from her again, he finally told her that he was worried ****Millenniummon**** wasn't gone and he was still within him. Once ****Rika**** knew what Ryo was going through, she helped him get through it all.**

"**Hey ****Kari****?" ****TK**** asked as they walked out to the little pond in the back yard.**

"**Yes, ****TK****?"**

"**Do you miss them?" he asked, his hand deep in his pocket. "****Gatomon**** and the others?"**

"**Sometimes, why?"**

"**J-Just wondering." he said, then sighed.**

"**Is everything okay, ****TK****?" ****Kari**** asked "You seem really nervous about something."**

"**Yeah you could say I'm nervous." ****TK**** said getting down on one knee and pulled out his hand. "Will you marry me?"**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Epilogue**

**Kari ****gasped as ****TK ****got down on one knee. Even though she had suspected that ****TK ****would ask her to marry him soon, she never expected that he would ask her there at the party. It was something that she didn't expect.**

"**Kari ****will you marry me?" he asked again a little scared that she hadn't answered him yet. Kari looked at the ring sitting in the box and smiled.**

** "Yes, of course I will." ****Kari ****said pulling him up, then she kissed him. "I love you ****TK****."**

** "I love you too ****Kari****." he said as he kissed her back and hugged her. Just then ****Tamrie ****walked over to ****Kari ****and ****TK****, just as ****TK ****was putting the ring on ****Kari's ****finger. Tamrie smiled and led the boy she had came with over to the two of them.**

** "So am I to assume, it's official now?" ****Tamrie ****asked ****Kari ****smiling.**

** "Yes, he just asked me." ****Kari ****told her still smiling.**

** "Cool." she said. **

** "So who's this?" ****TK ****asked still holding ****Kari's ****hand.**

** "****Davis****." the boy said before ****Tamrie ****could answer. "****Davis Motomiya****."**

** "It's nice to meet you." ****Kari ****said. "I'm ****Kari Kamiya****."**

** "Oh yeah, ****Tai's ****little sister." he said.**

** "You know my brother?"**

** "Yeah, we play soccer together." ****Davis ****told her. "Or we used to, until he graduated highschool, and got married."**

** "Oh wow, small world. So how do you know ****Tamrie****?" ****Kari ****asked**

** "I went to school with him the summer we all met." **

** "Cool, well welcome to the party." ****Kari ****said "Are you guys a couple?"**

** "Yeah, I guess you could say that." ****Tamrie ****said blushing. "We just started last week."**

** "That's so exciting." ****Kari ****said smiling. "****Tai ****and ****Yuuki ****got married, and are already expecting their first child. I'm going to be an aunt soon."**

** "That's great news." ****Tamrie ****said smiling. "So does the lucky couple know about you two yet?"**

** "I don't know, maybe." ****Kari ****said "****TK****?"**

** "I didn't say anything to them, but ****Rika ****and ****Sora ****knew what I was going to ask."**

** "How did they know?"**

** "I was sort of fidgeting with the box, thinking of the best way to ask, and they figured it out." ****TK ****said and ****Kari ****hugged him.**

** "Anyway I'm going to see ****Taiyou****." ****Tamrie ****told them. "You guys should go and see ****Tai ****and the others. Let them know what's happened."**

** "Okay."**

** "Hey ****Kari****, I'll be right back. I need to do something." ****TK ****said as the four walked in and he spotted ****Rika ****and ****Ryo****.**

** "Okay." ****Kari ****said and ****TK ****walked over to where the two were standing. He tapped ****Rika ****on the shoulder, and asked if they could talk alone.**

** "Of course, what's up?" she asked as ****Ryo ****walked over to where ****Taiyou****, ****Tamrie ****and ****Davis ****were standing, and started to talk to ****Davis****.**

** "I just wanted to say thanks."**

** "Oh, you're welcome." she said smiling as ****Yuuki ****squealed. ****TK ****smiled and walked back to where the three were standing and wrapped his arm around Kari.**

** "I take it he just asked?" ****Tai ****asked **

** "Yeah, he did." ****Kari ****said grinning. "Did everyone know, but me?"**

** "Probably." ****Matt ****said walking up with ****Sora****. "Basically because he's been over there in the corner all night fiddling with the box."**

** "Ohh, let me see." ****Sora ****said excited. "So you worked up the courage to ask her huh? Good job, by the way."**

** "Heh, thanks ****Sora****." ****TK ****said as ****Kari ****showed her the light pink colored stone set in the ring.**

** "It's beautiful." ****Yuuki ****told him. **

** "You're welcome ****TK****." ****Sora ****said. "And ****Yuuki's ****right, it's gorgeous."**

** "I thought that particular gem stone was the best choice." ****TK ****said smiling thinking of back when he bought it and how he thought that it reminded him of ****Kari's ****Crest.**

** "Have you guys told ****Taiyou ****yet?" ****Tai ****asked **

** "No, not yet. It's ****Taiyou's ****party and she's supposed to be the center of attention. Don't worry though, we'll tell her." ****Kari ****said as ****Taiyou ****walked over to see what all the fuss was about.**

** "Hey ****Kari****, what's going on?" she asked**

** "Um…well…" ****TK ****started then he felt bad. He knew he should have waited, but before he could stop Kari, she showed ****Taiyou ****the ring. "I guess…"**

** "What ****TK****?" ****Taiyou ****asked smiling.**

** "Um well…"**

** "You feel strange about asking at the party now, don't you?" ****Kari ****asked**

** "Yeah." ****TK ****said slowly.**

** "Oh ****TK ****please don't feel bad about it." ****Taiyou ****said smiling. "Other than seeing all of you before I leave, this is the best gift I could get."**

** "I just didn't want to make a big scene." ****TK ****said. "Which is why I asked her outside."**

** "Oh, I guess no one warned you that everyone was going to be fawning over the ring after you asked." ****Taiyou ****laughed.**

** "Did I forget to mention that?" ****Sora ****asked smiling. "Oops."**

** "Yeah, I'm sorry ****Taiyou****."**

** "Really don't worry about it." ****Taiyou ****said "I'm happy for the two of you and it'll give me something good to think about if I have a bad day while I'm gone."**

** "Thanks ****Taiyou****." said ****TK**

** "No problem."**

** "Hey ****Taiyou****?" ****Ryo ****asked walking over.**

** "Yeah?"**

** "You're plane is going to be leaving soon." ****Ryo ****said. "We should get going. You know so we don't miss it."**

** "You're right." she said, as she ran to her room and grabbed her bags. After she quickly said goodbye to everyone and received wishes of well being, as well as how much she would be missed, she ran to the car. "Alright, let's go so I don't miss the flight."**

** "Alright, later you guys." ****Ryo ****said as ****Rika ****followed him and ****TK ****smiling. It looked like things were finally going good. However, as ****Kari ****looked back at her ring and smiled at ****TK****, he saw in her eyes that she shared the dame feeling that he did, that something was going to happen at some point. He didn't know when or where, but he did know it was coming.**


End file.
